Legalmente Suya
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: Cuando el guapo Sasuke Uchiha preparó un contrato matrimonial entre Sakura Haruno y él, ella supuso que sólo estaba bromeando. Pero no pensó lo mismo cuando seis años más tarde Sasuke se presentó en su puerta para formalizarlo.
1. Chapter 1

LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO "LEGALMENTE SUYA" DE KATE HOFFMAN.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS TAMPOCO :/ SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

JAJAJA nada es mio, simplemente el tiempo que me tomo en hacer la adaptación de los personajes, tener paciencia por favor, soy nueva en Fanfiction (: asi que si hay fallos de ves en cuando, es porque soy primeriza !

RESUMEN

Cuando el guapo Sasuke Uchiha preparó un contrato matrimonial entre Sakura Haruno y él, ella supuso que sólo estaba bromeando. Pero no pensó lo mismo cuando seis años más tarde Sasuke se presentó en su puerta para formalizarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer ella para desanimarlo? Primer paso: irse a vivir con él. Sakura exigió un anillo de bodas. Pero Sasuke la recibió con brazos abiertos no sólo en su casa, sino también en su cama... ¡y le compró además un diamante!

Segundo paso: prepararle hígado para cenar. Ni siquiera el perro podría tragarse las cenas de Sakura; aun así, Sasuke se lo comía todo sin protestar, ¡y además la quería a ella como postre! Tercer paso: redecorar la casa en color rosa. Ni las toallas rosas, ni los cojines rosas ni las cortinas rosas desconcertaron a Sasuke.

Prólogo

Los acordes de una balada de Celine Dion resonaban en el pequeño apartamento y el aroma de las velas de vainilla impregnaba el aire. Sakura Haruno emergió del baño de burbujas, se envolvió en un albornoz y salió a la sala tarareando la canción de amor que sonaba.

Todo era perfecto. Las luces bajas, el champán en hielo... había ahuecado los cojines del sofá y las fresas cubiertas de chocolate se enfriaban en la nevera. Era el día de San Valentín y mientras otras chicas se afanaban con citas y vestidos, ella dedicaba. el día más romántico del año a mimarse. Después de un baño relajante, estaba preparada para disfrutar de una sesión de películas de Audrey Hepburn, empezando por su favorita: Desayuno con diamantes.

Siempre había preferido el romanticismo de las películas antiguas al de la vida real. En las películas clásicas, el amor era emocionante, arrebatador y perfecto. La pobre experiencia que había tenido en su vida en ese campo había resultado decepcionante. El amor real era incómodo, agotador y a veces aburrido. Sus fantasías eran mucho mejores. Y un día de San Valentín sola resultaba preferible a la otra alternativa, a pasar un montón de nervios y quedarse con expectativas sin cumplir.

Además, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar una chica como ella? En el instituto había sido la empollona que nunca tenía novio y se pasaba el tiempo libre estudiando. Su vida social había consistido en visitas a ferias científicas, maratones académicos o citas con la ortodoncista. Así había conseguido una beca completa para la universidad de Northwestner, donde había decidido estudiar Botánica. Pero desde entonces habían cambiado pocas cosas, aparte de que le habían quitado el aparato de dientes. Y aunque había tenido algunas citas, no había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños.

Sakura tomó su diario y se sentó en el sofá, con los pies debajo del trasero.

-Otro día de San Valentín sin un hombre -murmuró mientras escribía-. Procuro mantenerme optimista; sencillamente no he encontrado al hombre ideal, pero está en alguna parte y tengo que tener paciencia y esperar que me encuentre él, como encontró Paul a Holly.

Aunque sí que había un hombre casi perfecto, que era el rostro que veía cuando pensaba en su media naranja y que además vivía abajo, como el Paul de Desayuno con diamantes. En realidad Paul había vivido arriba, pero eso era un detalle insignificante, teniendo en cuenta que su hombre casi perfecto no la había mirado nunca como miraba Paul a Holly, con lujuria en los ojos.

Sakura movió la cabeza y cerró el diario, que dejó en la mesita de café, decidida a no entregarse a la melancolía. Llorar no iba a servir de nada, aunque supiera que, en ese momento, Sasuke Uchiha, su príncipe de cuento, estaría vistiéndose para salir con una de sus muchas amigas.

Sakura sabía que había preparado algo grande porque le había pedido consejos sobre flores y ella le había recomendado su floristería favorita y le había dado una lista de flores ideales para un ramo y sugerido unos cuantos restaurantes en los que podía reservar mesa. Incluso le había cosido un botón de la camisa y le había ayudado a elegir la corbata más apropiada.

-Buena chica -musitó para sí.

Sasuke y ella eran amigos desde que él se mudó allí el año anterior. Se conocieron cuando la bañera de ella se salió y el agua cayó por el techo de él, que se ofreció a ayudarla a paliar el desastre, después de lo cual ella lo invito a galletas caseras y un vaso de leche con los que sellaron su amistad.

Sakura no tardó mucho en comenzar a fantasear con él, y tardó menos aún en comprender que jamás se enamoraría de una chica corno ella. A Sasuke le gustaban las rubias altas de sonrisa resplandeciente y cuerpo más hecho para la lencería fina que para los albornoces cómodos. Sus novias siempre eran seguras de sí mismas y sofisticadas y tenían aspecto de saber cómo complacer a un hombre. Sakura era bajita y pelirosa, con un cuerpo que parecía más masculino que exuberante y mucha timidez. Lo único de ella que complacía a los hombres eran sus galletas de chocolate caseras.

Una llamada a la puerta la sorprendió. Fue a abrir y se encontró con Ino Yamanka, su mejor amiga, que llevaba una bolsa de ropa en la mano.

-Tienes que ayudarme -dijo-. No me decido entre el negro y el rojo. Creo que el rojo me hace un trasero tan grande como Montana y el negro enseña demasiado escote. Y necesito un abrigo decente. Una chaqueta quedaría fatal -miró a su alrededor-. ¿Esperas compañía?

Sakura forzó una risita.

-No, espero una velada tranquila a solas con mis plantas, Audrey Hepburn y George Peppard.

Ino soltó un gemido.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Desayuno con diamantes otra vez no! ¿Cuántas veces puedes ver esa película?

-Incontables -repuso Sakura-. Es la película más romántica del mundo.

-¿Por qué no sales con Sai y conmigo? Comeremos bien, beberás demasiado champán y te sentirás una mujer nueva.

-Esta es vuestra tercera cita y no creo que a Sai le haga mucha gracia que vaya yo –Sakura abrió la bolsa de ropa y examinó los dos vestidos-. Ponte el rojo y no te preocupes del trasero. Te presto mi abrigo de cachemira negro y elige un collar de mi joyero.

Ino le dio un abrazo.

-Eres una joya.

Entró en el dormitorio y Sakura volvió al sofá. Su amiga no parecía tener problemas para conseguir citas y había intentando ayudarla varias veces, pero Sakura opinaba que las citas a ciegas eran para chicas desesperadas y hambrientas de amor que no podían conseguir un hombre por sí mismas... y ella no pensaba admitir la derrota tan pronto.

-Está bien – Ino volvió corriendo del dormitorio-. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? El compañero de cuarto de Sai no hace nada esta noche, podemos salir los cuatro. Es muy simpático.

-Otro día -repuso Sakura

Ino se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Pero nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca. Tenemos que preparar el examen de Biología Celular.

Cuando Sakura se quedó sola, suspiró con suavidad. Tenía que hacer algo para salir y conocer más chicos. Podía ir con Ino a alguno de los muchos bares cercanos al campus o podía apuntarse a actividades extra escolares, o matricularse en alguna clase donde no hubiera tantos científicos empollones.

-¿Ves? Esto ya se empieza a animar - dijo en voz alta. Buscó el mando a distancia-. Tienes un plan.

Acababan de pasar los títulos primeros cuando llamaron de nuevo a la puerta. Sakura saltó del sofá.

-¿Qué has olvidado? -preguntó.

Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con Ino y se quedó sin aliento al ver a Sasuke Uchiha.

Vestía un traje, pero tenía el cuello de la camisa abierto y la corbata torcida. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, lo que le daba aire de recién levantado. Sacó con un gesto elegante un ramo de rosas rojas que llevaba a la espalda y frunció el ceño al ver la habitación iluminada por velas.

-Perdona –dijo.- Interrumpo algo

-No, no, no pasa nada -ella tomó las flores y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar. Notó entonces que olía a whisky y que se tambaleaba un poco-. ¿Estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien -gruñó él. Se sentó en el sofá y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Levantó la botella casi vacía que llevaba en la otra mano-. Casi se me ha acabado el whisky y aún no estoy borracho. ¿Tienes alguna botella?

-No. Tengo champán, vino y creo que algo de licor de menta. Sabe bien con el chocolate caliente y a veces cuando no puedo dormir...

-Trae el licor -gritó él levantando los brazos-. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

-¿Qué celebramos?

-Mi ignorancia absoluta de la mente femenina -tomó otro trago de whisky-. Tú eres mujer, ¿no?

Sakura se sentó a su lado.

-Sí -repuso, aunque no le sorprendía que tuviera que preguntarlo. Cuando la miraba, veía a la chica tímida que vivía en el apartamento encima del suyo, la chica que tenía muchas plantas, el sofá lleno de cojines bordados y una colección de películas antiguas.

Pero ella sí se había fijado en él... en la luz de sus ojos cuando algo lo divertía, en sus hoyuelos cuando sonreía y en la belleza de sus manos. Sasuke Uchiha había sido el protagonista de sueños románticos incontables y detallados, sueños que incluían esas manos hermosas sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has peleado con Karin?

-He ido a buscarla para cenar y me he encontrado con una nota pegada en su puerta. Ha conocido a un futbolista y tenía miedo de decírmelo y estropearme el día de San Valentín. ¿Te imaginas? Ayer estábamos juntos y hoy hemos terminado.

-Lo siento -mintió Sakura

-No tanto como yo -él frunció el ceño-. Creo que es la primera vez que me dejan tirado -estiró lo brazos por el respaldo del sofá y rozó la nuca de ella al hacerlo. Y no sabía lo que se sentía.

Sakura acercó las rosas a la nariz, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había conocido a Karin y le parecía egoísta y demasiado obsesionada con su figura.

-Seguramente estás mejor sin ella.

-Eso seguro.

Sakura miró su perfil, la mandíbula cincelada, la boca sensual y la nariz recta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y por un momento creyó que se había dormido, pero poco después se movió.

-Tu chica ideal está en alguna parte, Sasuke. Sólo tienes que encontrarla. Puede estar más cerca de lo que crees.

-Karin era ideal.

-No es cierto. Porque no te quería tanto como yo... -Sakura tragó saliva-. Como yo creo que merece que te quieran.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Eres un encanto. Siempre sabes lo que tienes que decir para que me sienta mejor.

Lo dijo como si se le acabara de ocurrir, y ella se ruborizó y bajó la vista a las flores.

-Es verdad -insistió él. Jugó con un mechón de pelo que le rozaba la mejilla-. Eres la chica más tierna que he conocido en mi vida.

Le dio un abrazo fuerte, alimentado más por el whisky que por la pasión, y el primer impulso de ella fue apartarse, pero se dio cuenta de que ésa podía ser la oportunidad que esperaba y le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

Cuando él se apartó, miró sus rasgos como en una caricia silenciosa y Sakura contuvo el aliento y pidió en su interior que la besara. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura de que él podía oírlo.

Sasuke sonrió y pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior de ella, con la mirada clavada en su boca. Pero algo cambió de repente en él.

-Nunca encontraré a nadie -dijo. Dejó caer las manos, se recostó en el sofá y tomó un trago de whisky-. Tengo veinticuatro años, mi padre espera cosas de mí, espera que termine Derecho este curso y que entre a trabajar en el negocio familiar. Tengo muchas ideas para la empresa y algún día quiero dirigirla yo -respiró hondo-. Y él espera que busque esposa y forme una familia.

-¿Hoy? -preguntó Sakura

-No, pero pronto.

-Tienes mucho tiempo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-He salido con muchas chicas, Sakura. Y al principio siempre parece que he encontrado a mi media naranja, pero luego sucede algo y me doy cuenta de que no es lo que busco -terminó la botella de whisky y la dejó en la mesita de café-. ¿Sabes? Karin tiene unos pies horribles y, cuando se ríe, parece que tenga hipo.

-¿Quieres beber algo más?

Sasuke la miró y sonrió.

-Eres un encanto -levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla-. ¿No te lo he dicho nunca?

-Sí.

-Pues es verdad. Siempre puedo contar contigo. Sé que me aprecias.

-Eres mi amigo -murmuró ella.

Él bajó la cabeza y, cuando sus labios se rozaron, Sakura emitió un suspiro. Sasuke tomó el sonido por uno de aquiescencia y la besó en la boca. Sakura sintió el corazón henchido. Había recibido otros besos, besos torpes de chicos que no sabían lo que hacían, pero ninguno como aquél, que despertaba en ella deseos que no sabía que tenía.

Su mente se llenó de preguntas. ¿Aquello era el principio de algo o sólo se debía al alcohol? Se abrazó a su cuello y pensó que eso daba igual. Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besando y, si lo pensaba demasiado, corría el riesgo de despertar y que todo fuera un sueño.

Y de pronto el beso terminó tan rápidamente como había empezado. Sasuke se enderezó y la miró.

-Tengo una idea maravillosa -dijo-. Si a los treinta años no me he casado y tú sigues soltera, ¿te casarás conmigo?

Sakura suspiró y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Había imaginado aquello mil veces y de mil modos distintos, pero nunca así, con ella en albornoz y él bebido y sufriendo por otra mujer.

-No... no lo dices en serio -musitó con voz quebrada-. Estás borracho y enfadado con Karin.

-Lo digo en serio -insistió él con voz pastosa por el alcohol. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó al escritorio-. Necesito papel.

-En la bandeja de arriba -repuso Sakura-. ¿Le vas a escribir una nota a Karin?

Sasuke volvió a su lado con el papel y un bolígrafo.

-No. Voy a escribir un contrato. Un acuerdo entre tú y yo estableciendo que, si los dos estamos libres, nos casaremos.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo escribes tú y ya es un contrato?

-Claro. Estudio Derecho y sé hacer contratos. Es muy sencillo. Si los dos estamos libres, nos casaremos.

-¿No necesitamos testigos ni notarios ni nada?

-Sólo hay que buscar un testigo -murmuró Sasuke. Levantó la botella de whisky y, al ver que estaba vacía, la dejó caer al suelo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado en el sofá, con los pies debajo del trasero y lo observó escribir el contrato. Intentó leer su expresión, descubrir de dónde había salido aquella propuesta espontánea, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que era sólo una tontería para paliar la herida a su ego masculino.

Sakura fue a la cocina a buscar la botella de champán que había metido en el cubo de hielo. Un contrato de matrimonio merecía una celebración. Abrió la botella, llenó una copa alta y la bebió de un trago para darse valor. Tenía que haber un modo de conseguir que volviera a besarla.

Al pasar por la ventana de la cocina, se vio en el reflejo del cristal e hizo una mueca. Con el albornoz, parecía una salchicha atada en el medio. Tal vez pudiera atraer a algunos alemanes vestida así, pero Sasuke esperaba algo más. Se quitó el pasador del pelo y dejó que le cayera suelto en torno al rostro, se pellizcó las mejillas y aflojó el cinturón del albornoz para que se abriera más en el cuello.

Respiró hondo, buscó otra copa y volvió al sofá.

-¿Quieres champán? O puedo traerte otra cosa.

Sasuke levantó la vista y le sonrió, con los ojos clavados en el escote. Sakura siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que enseñar. Volvió a cerrarse el albornoz, avergonzada por su intento de seducción. Iba a sentarse al lado de él, pero la detuvo una llamada a la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien? -preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, frustrada por la interrupción. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su casera, la señora Doheny, en el umbral con un plato lleno de galletas en forma de corazón en la mano.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Sakura-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya casi he terminado -anunció Sasuke-. ¿Quién ha llamado?

La señora Doheny se asomó por encima del hombro de Sakura.

-¿Ese es Sasuke? Sasuke, acabo de dejarte un plato de galletas de chocolate en la puerta. Creí que habías salido con una de tus amiguitas -lo saludó con la mano-. Feliz día de San Valentín.

-Gracias, encanto -sonrió él-. No puedo dejar pasar ese día sin un beso de mi mejor chica.

La señora Doheny entró en el apartamento con una risita. Sasuke se levantó y la besó en la mejilla. La mujer se ruborizó y Sakura pensó que aquel hombre podía seducir a cualquier mujer de cualquier edad.

-Llega justo a tiempo -declaró Sasuke-. Puede ser nuestra testigo.

-¿De qué? -la mujer dejó las galletas en la mesa.

-Se trata de un acuerdo entre Sakura y yo -explicó él-. Sólo tiene que vernos firmar y luego firmar usted. Sakura, tú primero -le tendió el bolígrafo y el papel, escrito con su caligrafía difícil.

Lo que había empezado como una broma parecía de pronto muy serio. ¿Aquello era un contrato de verdad? ¿Era legal? Miró el texto, pero decidió ignorar sus preocupaciones. Aquello era una broma. Además, una persona no podía firmar un contrato cuando estaba borracha y era imposible que Sasuke apareciera de pronto seis años después para exigir que se casara con él. Después de todo, él era... bueno, él era Sasuke Uchiha y ella Sakura Haruno. No había que decir más.

-¿Seguro que lo has hecho bien? -bromeó con ligereza-. No quiero que luego quieras librarte con alguna excusa legal.

-Está todo ahí -ella acercó el bolígrafo al papel-. ¿No vas a leerlo antes de firmar?

-No, me fío de ti -firmó y le devolvió el papel-. Ahora tú.

Sasuke miró largo rato el contrato, lo firmó y se lo pasó a la señora Doheny. La casera firmó con una risita.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó.

-Nada importante -repuso él-. Sólo un pequeño acuerdo entre Sakura y yo.

La mujer asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno, tengo que entregar más galletas. Hasta la vista a los dos.

Cuando salió del apartamento, Sakura suspiró con suavidad, casi temerosa de mirar a Sasuke. Se llevó una mano a los labios y pensó en el beso. Podía actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido o podía... Bajó una mano al cinturón del albornoz. Podía quitarse aquella prenda y ver qué ocurría. Rozó el nudo con dedos nerviosos.

Sasuke la miró y se levantó del sofá de golpe.

-Tengo que irme -murmuró.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, con los dedos todavía en el nudo del cinturón.

-Claro -repuso. Sí. Se hace tarde y tengo... -tragó saliva con fuerza-. Tengo planes -corrió a abrir la puerta.

Sasuke dobló el contrato con una sonrisa y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pecho de la chaqueta. Sacó su cartera y le tendió un billete de cinco dólares.

-Es para que el contrato sea vinculante -explicó. La miró largo rato a los ojos-. Nos vemos pronto.

-Claro -repitió ella.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, se apoyó en la madera y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que temblara. Si hubiera sido más lista, más guapa o más sexy, habría conseguido que se quedara. Lo habría metido en su cama y habrían hecho el amor toda la noche. Y por primera vez en su vida habría tenido un día de San Valentín que valiera la pena recordar.

Respiró hondo y volvió al sofá. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se la secó con el dedo. Se obligó a sonreír.

-Bien, por lo menos puedo decir que me han besado en San Valentín -musitó-. Aunque él no se acuerde por la mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Por qué no puedes parecerte más a Kiba? Es el hijo que nunca he tenido.

Sasuke Uchiha reprimió un gemido y apretó el respaldo de una de las sillas para invitados del despacho de su padre.

-Tienes un hijo, papá. Yo.

-Últimamente Kiba parece más hijo mío que tú.

Sasuke odiaba aquella conversación, que tenía lugar al menos una vez al mes desde hacía dos años, desde que Fugaku Uchiha había decidido jubilarse en un futuro cercano.

La elección del sucesor se reducía a dos opciones: Kiba, el yerno, o Sasuke, el hijo que no cumplía las expectativas paternas.

-Dime -replicó Sasuke-. ¿Ha sido Kiba el que ha duplicado el valor neto de la compañía en sólo cuatro años? ¿Fue él el que consiguió el proyecto Winterbrook o el trato con West Washington? -hizo una pausa efectista-. No, espera. Fue tu otro hijo el que se deja la piel por esta compañía. ¿Cómo se llama?

Sasuke era asesor y vicepresidente ejecutivo de Uchiha Comercial Properties, pero había subido desde abajo, donde empezó cuando estaba todavía en el instituto y donde entró con un puesto fijo cuando se licenció en Derecho. Poseía talento y ambición para continuar lo que había empezado su padre treinta años atrás y mejorarlo. Lo que no tenía era una esposa, que por alguna extraña razón que sólo su padre conocía parecía ser importante en aquel terreno.

La mera idea de casarse lo ponía nervioso. Sabía que podía haber matrimonios felices, el de sus padres así lo probaba Pero sabía también que esa felicidad podía desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Kiba no está preparado para dirigir esta empresa -dijo-. Es muy conservador, tiene que pensar tres veces cada decisión y la mitad de las veces la toma mal. ¿No lo has observado pedir de comer? «Tomaré el salmón, no espere, ¿cómo está el bistec? O quizá deba pedir una ensalada. ¿Alguien ha probado el chuletón?» Me extraña que no se haya muerto de hambre.

-No te extrañe -declaró su padre-. Tiene una esposa en casa que le prepara la cena todas las noches.

-¿Y por qué una esposa y tres hijos lo cualifican para dirigir la compañía?

-Está asentado. Ha tomado decisiones en su vida y tiene responsabilidades, tu hermana y mis nietos. No tengo que temer que se fugue a las Fiji con la próxima azafata que conozca.

-Se llaman auxiliares de vuelo. ¿Y quién dice que no pueda tomarme vacaciones de vez en cuando?

Su padre hizo una mueca.

-Llamaste el martes por la tarde para decir que no vendrías a trabajar el lunes por la mañana.

-Me confundió el cambio horario.

Su padre suspiró.

-Sé que tienes que disfrutar también, hijo, pero en la vida hay que tomar opciones y no puedes seguir siempre soltero.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido de frustración. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que volver a la misma discusión? Él no evitaba el matrimonio, simplemente no había encontrado a la mujer ideal. Y él, que no conducía el mismo coche más de un año seguido, ¿cómo iba a elegir una compañera para los siguientes cincuenta años?

-No todo el mundo tiene lo que tuvisteis mamá y tú -murmuró.

Pensar en su madre le produjo una punzada de dolor a pesar de los años transcurridos. Mikoto Uchiha había muerto cuando él tenía doce años y su hermana diez. Después de su muerte, Fugaku se enterró en el trabajo y convirtió su pequeña compañía inmobiliaria en una de las empresas de construcción y desarrollo de más éxito de Chicago. En el proceso, dejó que sus dos hijos sufrieran solos y básicamente también se criaran solos.

Hinata se había escondido detrás de las responsabilidades de llevar la casa y aprender a ser la sustituta perfecta de su madre. A los veinte años, se casó con su novio del instituto, Kiba Inuzuka. Él entró a trabajar en el negocio familiar, ella se unió a un club de jardinería y juntos crearon tres niños perfectos.

A Sasuke la muerte de su madre le produjo la reacción contraria. Apenas podía soportar estar en casa, así que buscó consuelo en los amigos primero y en las chicas guapas más tarde. Con los años las chicas se habían convertido en mujeres y, aunque siempre había asumido que un día encontraría una esposa, las mujeres con las que salía no parecían apropiadas para ese papel.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó-¿Casarme con una mujer a la que no quiera sólo para poder decir que estoy casado?

-Me has presentado a seis o siete novias tuyas y cualquiera de ellas habría sido una buena esposa. Tienes que madurar y decidir qué es importante para ti... si tu futuro o la próxima mujer hermosa que se te cruce en el camino -su padre se cruzó de brazos-. Yo me jubilo en abril y /o pones orden en tu vida privada o tendrás que aceptar órdenes de Kiba.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y pensó que quizá debería olvidarse del negocio familiar. Era un buen abogado y en los últimos años había tenido ofertas de trabajo de los mejores bufetes de la ciudad. ¿Por qué no empezar de cero?

Se retiró a su despacho y, cuando estuvo sentado en su mesa, gimió con suavidad. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en marcharse? Llevaba aquella compañía en la sangre, había ayudado a construirla y un día debería ser suya por derecho.

Miró los mensajes que su secretaria le había dejado en la mesa, pero su mente seguía ocupada con el ultimátum de su padre. Para Fugaku Uchiha era muy fácil. Sólo tenía que buscar una mujer, enamorarse, casarse y vivir feliz con ella. Pero el amor nunca había sido fácil para él, no sabía por qué.

Llamaron a la puerta y su secretaria, la señora Ama, entró en la estancia. La mujer, elegida para el puesto por su padre después de que Sasuke hubiera salido y roto con las tres secretarias anteriores, era una antigua sargento del ejército muy eficiente y correcta:

Y más voluminosa que él.

-Tengo su correo -dijo-. Han llegado los contratos para el proyecto de la urbanización de Bucktown y el cálculo para la remodelación de DePaul -levantó una revista-. Y la publicación de la universidad de Northwestern. Este mes aparece usted en la lista de alumnos.

Sasuke tomó la revista que le ofrecían.

-¿Cómo saben algo de mí?

-Enviaron un cuestionario hace unos meses y usted me dijo que lo rellenara en su lugar porque no tenía tiempo.

La lista ocupaba las seis o siete últimas páginas de la revista. Sasuke buscó su nombre y se dio cuenta de que estaba ordenada por el año de las promociones. Iba a volver a la página anterior cuando vio un nombre familiar y se detuvo.

-¿Lo ha encontrado? -preguntó la señora Ama.

-No -él cerró la revista con rapidez-Lo buscaré luego, ahora tengo trabajo.

En cuanto la secretaria salió del despacho, tomó la revista y regresó a la página.

-Sakura Haruno, licenciada en Botánica en el 2000 -leyó en voz alta-. Sakura tiene un negocio propio de paisajismo, Windy City Gardens, y ha diseñado una amplia variedad de jardines residenciales y comerciales en la zona de Chicago.

No había pensado en Sakura Haruno en... ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco o seis años?

-Ella sí habría sido un esposa perfecta -murmuró-. Era tierna, atenta y... -hizo una pausa, se levantó y se acercó a las estanterías que llenaban la pared opuesta, donde buscó el libro de texto de contratos de la facultad. Contuvo el aliento y abrió la portada.

Allí estaba, donde lo había dejado años atrás. Desdobló el papel y lo leyó despacio, sorprendido de que hubiera logrado escribir un contrato decente cuando tenía tan poca experiencia práctica. Los términos estaban muy claros y había cubierto todas las contingencias. Una idea cruzó por su cerebro.

-No, no puedo.

Dejó el contrato en su mesa y volvió a su ordenador para seguir trabajando, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más comprendía que podía haber una solución fácil a sus problemas. Sakura Haruno era el tipo de mujer que gustaría a su padre y, si veía que salía con ella, quizá retrasara su decisión hasta que encontrara una esposa apropiada.

Levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó la extensión de su secretaria.

-Señora Ama, quiero el número de teléfono y la dirección de Windy City Gardens, de aquí de Chicago. ¿Y quiere hacer el favor de intentar buscar el número de teléfono personal de Sakura Haruno? Seguramente vive aquí.

Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y releyó la información de la revista. A Sakura siempre le habían gustado las plantas, así que su profesión parecía natural. Y conociendo su determinación y su ambición, seguramente su negocio era un éxito.

De su vida personal no sabía nada. En la revista aparecía su nombre de soltera, pero eso no implicaba que no hubiera encontrado al hombre de sus sueños en los seis últimos años. Después de todo, era lista, bonita y sería una gran esposa para cualquiera.

Volvió a leer también el contrato. Aunque estaba bien escrito, cualquier juez con dos dedos de frente lo rechazaría en un tribunal. Pero era un lugar donde empezar, una excusa para llamar a Sakura y ponerse un poco al día. Si tenía suerte, podía reiniciar su relación con ella y ver adónde llevaba.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señor Uchiha, tengo la dirección de Windy City Gardens –Sasuke anotó la dirección y el teléfono-. No he encontrado el teléfono de su casa, hay varios S. Haruno, pero ninguna Sakura.

-Bien.- Arrancó el papel con la dirección, se lo metió al bolsillo y tomó las llaves. Al salir se paró en la mesa de la señora Ama.

-Anule mis citas para esta tarde.

-No se va a las Fiji otra vez, ¿verdad? -preguntó la mujer.

-No, sólo voy a Wicker Park. Si hay una urgencia, llámeme al móvil.

No había mucho tráfico y, quince minutos después, había llegado a su destino. Aparcó delante de un edificio pequeño de oficinas, pero le costó decidirse a salir del coche.

-Esto es una locura -murmuró-. Puede estar casada o saliendo con alguien. No puedo presentarme así y esperar que se alegre de verme -se disponía a poner el coche en marcha de nuevo cuando vio una figura que salía el edificio. Reconoció inmediatamente su cabello rosa y su aire delicado. Sakura se detuvo en la acera para hablar con una rubia esbelta que le resultaba vagamente familiar y un momento después se despidieron y Sakura cruzó la calle hacia el coche de Sasuke.

Éste abrió la puerta, sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacía, y salió.

¿Sakura? -la joven se detuvo y lo miró-. ¿Sakura Haruno?

-¿Sasuke? -una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de ella-. Eres la última persona a la que esperaba ver aquí.

-Me ha parecido que eras tú -dijo él, fingiendo sorpresa. La miró detenidamente. Era la misma Sakura pero diferente. Sus rasgos, antes corrientes, se habían vuelto más hermosos. La última vez que la vio tenía diecinueve años, pero ahora era una mujer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de su coche.

-Iba a... calle arriba a un restaurante - estiró el brazo y le tomó la mano y, aunque lo había hecho sin darse cuenta y no había sido su intención tocarla, en ese momento comprendió lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

Sakura había sido una constante en su vida durante dos años, una amiga que siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitaba. Sintió una punzada de remordimientos. Nunca se había molestado en darle las gracias ni en devolverle los favores que le había hecho. Miró su mano y pasó despacio el pulgar por la muñeca.

-Me alegro mucho de verte.

Ella se movió nerviosa y apartó la mano.

-¿Qué restaurante? -preguntó.

-¿Qué? Oh, no sé el nombre -repuso él-. Sólo sé que está en esta manzana - sonrió-. Estás muy bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Mucho tiempo -repitió ella-. Sí, casi seis años. La última vez que te vi, fue el día que te licenciaste en Derecho. Dijimos que estaríamos en contacto, pero ya sabes lo que pasa... estamos muy ocupados y...

-Siento que no lo hayamos hecho -musitó él con sinceridad.

-Yo también.

Sasuke sintió el impulso de abrazarla y cerciorarse de que se trataba de ella.

-¿Sabes? -dijo-. Falta media hora para que tenga que ir al restaurante. ¿Por qué no tomamos un café?

Sakura retrocedió.

-No puedo -repuso-. Llego tarde a una cita. Pero ha sido un placer verte, de verdad.

-¿Y cenar? -insistió Sasuke-. ¿Este fin de semana? Hay un restaurante asiático nuevo en el centro. Te gusta la comida asiática, ¿no?

-Ese fin de semana no me viene bien -dijo ella-. Oye, me he alegrado mucho de verte.

-¿Comer? -preguntó él-. Seguro que comes.

-Nunca tengo tiempo -lo despidió agitando la mano y se alejó por la acera sin volverse.

Sasuke se quedó al lado del coche, sorprendido de lo deprisa que había terminado todo. Se quedó mirándola hasta que dobló una esquina.

-Genial -murmuró para sí-. Si no puedo conseguir que venga a tomar un café, ¿cómo voy a conseguir que salga conmigo?

Lanzó una maldición, pero recordó el contrato y se dijo que sólo era cuestión de volver a intentarlo. Y si Sakura Haruno seguía resistiéndose a sus encantos y rechazando sus invitaciones, no le quedaría otro remedio que usar la única arma de que disponía: la ley.

-Quizá podamos pedir un aplazamiento del alquiler.

Sakura Haruno se llevó las manos a las sienes y miró el programa que aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador, sabedora de que la sugerencia no supondría ninguna diferencia. Las columnas de números pasaban borrosas ante sus ojos y volvió a sorprenderse soñando despierta con su encuentro de la semana anterior con Sasuke.

Estaba igual de guapo e interesante, pero diferente, más sofisticado y mundano. Cuando lo vio parado al lado de su coche, su pulso se aceleró y no supo qué decir.

Abrumada y exasperada por su reacción, escapó lo más deprisa que pudo. Ahora era una mujer y no la chica feúcha que estaba loca por él.

Pero Sasuke no se lo ponía fácil. La había llamado tres veces desde su encuentro y ella había puesto una excusa tras otra. Se sentía tentada, pero sabía que no podía confiar en sí misma cuando estaba con él, que podía hacer que se enamorara de nuevo sólo con una sonrisa.

-Sakura.

Levantó la cabeza y puso las manos en la mesa.

-¿Qué? Estoy escuchando. Las cifras no encajan, ya lo veo. No ganamos lo suficiente para mantener la oficina.

Ino Yamanaka movió la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué te pasa? Llevas toda la mañana distraída. Se que tienes muchas presiones aquí, pero siempre te concentras más. Dime qué te ocurre.

Ino era amiga suya desde la universidad y socia suya de negocios, pero ya había tenido que oír hablar bastante de Sasuke para que Sakura volviera a incluirlo ahora en sus conversaciones.

-No es nada -murmuró.

-Dímelo.

-No te gustará -le advirtió Sakura

-Eres mi mejor amiga, se supone que tienes que contármelo todo. Es parte del trato. Hablamos de cosas muy personales.

-Si te lo digo, me tienes que prometer que no le vas a dar muchas vueltas ni intentar analizarlo una y otra vez.

-Prometido.

-La semana pasada vi a Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino la miró con incredulidad.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no! Hace casi dos años que no mencionabas su nombre. No puedes volver a hablar de él. Ese hombre te ha estropeado para todos los demás.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en los seis últimos años no has conocido a ninguno al que no hayas comparado con él. Cualquiera diría que era una especie de dios, y sólo es un imbécil que no supo valorarte cuando te tenía cerca.

-Estaba en la acera de enfrente, salía de su coche y me lo encontré así de repente.

Ino se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-No pienso escucharte. No te oigo.

Sakura le quitó las manos de las orejas.

-De acuerdo, no hablaré más de él, volvamos al trabajo -respiró hondo. Estamos en noviembre. Aunque consigamos diez contratos nuevos para la primavera, no nos pagarán antes de abril. Cuando decidimos poner este negocio aquí, conocíamos los riesgos. Sabíamos que los jardines no crecen en invierno.

-¿Y qué te dijo? -preguntó Ino

-Creo que la única alternativa es diversificarse. Haremos decoraciones navideñas. Colocaremos luces exteriores y adornaremos árboles. Podemos llamar a la competencia a ver si les sobra trabajo, tal vez nos subcontraten.

-¿Sigue siendo tan guapo? -Ino se giró en la silla-. Antes estaba como un tren y lo sabía. Supongo que es mucho esperar que haya engordado treinta kilos y se le haya llenado la cara de granos.

-Recortamos gastos todo lo posible - continuó Sakura-. Dejamos la oficina y trasladamos el teléfono. Tendremos que conservar el garaje para guardar el equipo y llamamos a todos los clientes presentes y futuros para ofrecer nuestros servicios como decoradoras navideñas. Y luego buscamos un sitio que nos haga un descuento en luces de decoración.

Suspiró hondo.

-Pero no creó que pueda ponerme al día con el alquiler. Debo dos meses y tengo menos de cien dólares en mi cuenta.

-¿Podemos hablar de Sasuke, por favor? -suplicó Ino.

Sakura la miró de hito en hito.

-Has dicho que no querías que te hablara de él.

-Está bien, admito que tengo curiosidad.

Sakura no necesitaba que la empujaran mucho para hablar del tema. Llevaba seis días pensando en él y sentía que iba a explotar si no podía poner sus pensamientos en palabras.

-Estaba diferente -dijo-. Guapo y sexy. Y respetable. Llevaba un traje que le hacía los hombros muy anchos, y el pelo más corto. Pero parecía tan seguro de sí mismo y tan encantador como siempre.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No lo recuerdo. En cuanto me tocó, me... me puse nerviosa. Me invitó a tomar un café, luego a cenar y después a comer. Y yo le dije que no y me marché antes de que empezara a babear.

-Lo rechazaste.

-Sí. Y no sólo entonces. Esta semana me ha llamado tres veces para invitarme a salir. Pero soy fuerte; he decidido que salir con él sería un gran error. y estoy dispuesta a no volverlo a ver. Fue un encuentro casual y ya ha pasado.

-¿Y todavía hace que te suden las manos y se te acelere el corazón? -musitó Ino.

-No -repuso Sakura-. Bueno, un poco. Pero ya no soy la chica tonta que llenaba sus diarios con fantasías sobre él y no podía dormir pensando en él. Ya no -mintió-. Además, tengo un novio.

-¿Te refieres a Neji?

-Sí. El mes pasado tuvimos dos citas. Me llevó al teatro y la segunda vez al cine y a cenar. Es guapo, amable y educado. Un hombre en el que puedo confiar. Un hombre que no me partirá el corazón.

Neji Hyuga era un arquitecto que las había contratado para diseñar un jardín para una casa que construía él. Después de eso habían trabajado juntos en otros seis proyectos y Sakura se había hecho amiga suya. Aunque él parecía conformarse con alguna cita ocasional, ella tenía la esperanza de que su relación avanzara a un nivel más íntimo que un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

-Yo sigo pensando que es gay -declaró Ino.

-No lo es. Sólo viste bien y es muy educado. No todos los hombres que se cuidan son gays.

-¿No te acuerdas de qué fue lo que os unió? Vuestro amor por Celine Dion y Audrey Hepburn.

-Tenemos intereses comunes. Es tierno, sensible y comprensivo. Y no como Sasuke, que jamás vería dos películas seguidas de Audrey Hepburn.

-Y volvemos a Sasuke -murmuró Ino.

-Si tuviera que elegir entre los dos, elegiría a Neji sin dudarlo -le aseguró Sakura.

Sonó la campana de la puerta y las dos se volvieron a ver entrar a un mensajero.

-Seguro que este hombre nos trae trabajo -murmuró Ino-. O a lo mejor un sobre lleno de dinero.

-¿Es usted Sakura Haruno? -preguntó el mensajero.

Ino señaló a su amiga.

-Es ella.

-Tengo que entregarle esto personalmente y cerciorarme de que lo lea.

Sakura tomó el sobre.

-Personal y confidencial -leyó.

-¿De quién es?

-No hay remite -rompió el sobre y sacó una fotocopia de un documento escrito a mano. En cuanto empezó a leerlo, reconoció la letra. Miró su firma al pie de la página-. ¡Oh, santo cielo!

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Ino.

Sakura le tendió el contrato y leyó la carta que lo acompañaba.

-En el tema del contrato entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, debemos discutir el cumplimiento de los términos lo antes posible. He fijado una reunión en mi despacho para mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana. Sinceramente, Sasuke Uchiha, abogado en ejercicio.

-¿Vamos a hacer su jardín? Vaya, Sakura, estoy impresionada. ¿Has conseguido sacarle un contrato y evitarlo al mismo tiempo?

-Lee el contrato. Esto no tiene nada que ver con jardines, sino con... matrimonio.

Ino abrió mucho los ojos. Leyó el contrato y miró estupefacta a su amiga.

-Era una broma -dijo ésta-. Él estaba triste y yo vulnerable y sugirió que, si seguíamos solos cuando cumpliera los treinta...

-¿Tiene algún mensaje de vuelta? - preguntó el mensajero.

-No -repuso Sakura-. Espere, sí -se acercó al joven y le puso el índice en el pecho-. Dígale a Sasuke Uchiha, que no pienso casarme con él ni salir con él. Y que si cree que soy la misma chica ansiosa de amor y tonta que lo besó aquella... -se mordió el labio inferior-. No importa. Se lo diré personalmente.

El mensajero asintió y salió del despacho.

-¿Cuándo besaste a Sasuke Uchiha?

-El 14 de febrero de 1998, hace seis años. Él estaba borracho y yo estaba loca

-le quitó el contrato a Ino-. Esto no puede ser legal, está escrito a mano y ni siquiera parece mi firma.

-¿Es tu firma?

-Sí.

-Entonces creo que puede ser legal-. Sakura se ruborizó y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Creo que tendré que buscar un abogado.

-O eso o casarte con Sasuke -contestó Ino.

Sakura se alisó la falda, donde se había formado una arruga durante el recorrido al centro. Había dudado mucho sobre lo que debía ponerse para la reunión con Sasuke y optado al fin por un traje de chaqueta y falda con tacón alto, una ropa que se ponía pocas veces.

El despacho de Sasuke estaba situado en una de las numerosas torres de oficinas que dominaban el centro de Chicago. Había aparcado en una rampa cercana y, una vez en el vestíbulo, había dedicado unos minutos a descansar y recuperar la compostura.

Todo aquello era muy raro. Con contrato o sin él, no se podía forzar a una mujer al matrimonio, aunque no podía evitar pensar que esa boda podía solucionar algunos de sus problemas más apremiantes, como el de dónde vivir cuando la echaran de su apartamento o cómo juntar dinero para recuperar el negocio.

-No lo amo -murmuró para sí. Y repitió mentalmente esas palabras como una especie de mantra.

Se alisó la falda de nuevo y se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando salió en el piso de Uchiha Comercial Properties, se encontró con unas puertas de cristal. Una recepcionista guapa se sentaba detrás de un mostrador circular y le sonrió al verla entrar.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Quiero ver a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Usted debe de ser la señorita Haruno -la joven salió de detrás del mostrador-. El señor Uchiha ha pedido que la lleve a su despacho. Ahora está reunido, pero no tardará en llegar. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

Sakura hubiera querido pedir un frasco de Valium.

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

La recepcionista la guió por un pasillo largo y abrió una puerta situada al final.

-Le diré al señor Uchiha que está aquí.

-Gracias.

Cuando se quedó sola, Sakura miró a su alrededor, demasiado nerviosa para sentarse.

Tomó una foto de un pastor alemán que había en el escritorio.

-Se llama Thurgood.

Sakura se volvió y vio a Sasuke de pie en el umbral, con el hombro apoyado en la jamba. El corazón se le paró y tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza.

-Es bonito -murmuró.

-Es un sinvergüenza y lo destroza todo, pero lo adoro. ¿Tú tienes animales de compañía?

Sakura no contestó. No había ido allí a conversar amigablemente. Abrió el bolso y sacó la copia del contrato.

-Me has enviado esto -dijo.

-Sí -sonrió Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que está claro en la carta -repuso él.

-No puedes hablar en serio -Sakura miró el contrato-. Cuando hicimos esto, habíamos bebido whisky y champán.

Sasuke sacó una mano que llevaba a la espalda y le tendió un ramo de roas.

-Para ti -dijo sonriente-. Rosas inglesas. Tus predilectas, ¿no?

Sakura sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y su resolución vaciló. Sólo tenía que sonreírle y ella aceptaba cualquier cosa. Gimió interiormente. Sólo llevaba unos minutos en su presencia y sus fantasías regresaban con fuerza.

-Vas a necesitar algo más que rosas y este contrato ridículo para conseguir que me case contigo.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella, sin abandonar la sonrisa.

-Pues dime lo que quieres, Sakura.

Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo con detenimiento. Sus rasgos, infantiles en otro tiempo, habían adquirido una cualidad más dura. Parecía poderoso, decidido. Si de verdad se había empeñado en el matrimonio, ella estaba en apuros. Porque, cuando Sasuke Uchiha quería algo, encontraba el modo de conseguirlo. Maldijo en silencio su pulso, que latía con fuerza, y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-Supongamos por un momento que este contrato es legal, cosa que dudo. Tú estabas borracho y yo estaba bajo la influencia de... -se interrumpió-. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? No hemos hablado desde que terminaste la universidad.

Sasuke se acercó hasta quedar delante de de ella.

-Puede que no -dijo-. Pero eso no significa que no haya pensado en ti.

-Eso no cuenta -repuso ella, que sí había pensado mucho en él.

-Vamos, Sakura. Antes éramos amigos, ¿por qué no volver a serlo? Estábamos bien juntos.

-¿Has sufrido un golpe en la cabeza últimamente? -preguntó ella-. ¿O alucinas tú solo? Nunca estuvimos juntos. Tú estuviste con la mitad de las chicas del campus, pero nunca conmigo.

-Tú eres la única mujer con la que he tenido una amistad.

Subió una mano por el brazo de ella, pero Sakura lo había visto conquistar a muchas chicas, había estudiado su técnica y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar por sus trucos.

-Vamos a ser sinceros -dijo.

-Estupendo -repuso Sasuke-. Estoy a favor de la sinceridad.

-Por alguna razón sientes de pronto la necesidad de casarte conmigo. Tal vez es una crisis vital tuya o has salido ya con todas las mujeres de Chicago. O quizá se han casado todos tus amigos y ya no tienes con quién salir de juerga, pero en lugar de cortejar a una mujer como es debido, me envías este contrato. Supongo que pensabas que estaría encantada. Después de todo, una chica como yo sería una tonta si rechazara una oferta de matrimonio de un hombre como tú.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con expresión confusa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que no me voy a casar contigo. Ya ni siquiera nos conocemos y no recuerdo haber firmado este contrato -lo arrugó y lo empujó contra el pecho de él.

Era mentira. Recordaba cada momento de aquella noche y cómo había soñado que él volviera algún día a intentar cumplirlo.

Sasuke respiró hondo y soltó el aire con lentitud.

-Has cambiado -dijo-. Antes eras más...

-¿Débil, patética, tonta? No soy la misma imbécil que te hacía galletas y te cosía las camisas.

-Yo no iba a decir eso -él tendió una mano y le tocó la mejilla con aire vacilante-. Ya no eres una chica. Eres una mujer muy hermosa, apasionada y testaruda.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se sumergió por un momento en el calor de su mano. Así empezaba precisamente una de sus cinco fantasías principales. Unos momentos después la tomaría en sus brazos y la besaría con pasión. Y si por alguna extraña razón su fantasía se hacía realidad, tal vez pudiera empezar a buscar un vestido blanco y un ramo de novia.

Porque era imposible que pudiera evitar enamorarse de Sasuke otra vez, suponiendo, claro, que hubiera dejado de estarlo alguna vez.

Tragó saliva con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -preguntó.

-Sólo que olvides el pasado y vengas a cenar conmigo esta noche. Quiero que tomemos una botella de champán y aprendamos a conocernos de nuevo.

Sakura apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a conquistarla de nuevo? ¿No comprendía lo que podía costarle eso a ella? Movió la cabeza.

-No, no pienso salir contigo y no me casaré contigo.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él con frustración-. ¿Qué tengo de malo? Soy un tipo decente. Te portas como si fuera un asesino psicópata con joroba y mal aliento.

-No tienes nada de malo. Simplemente no nos compenetramos.

Sasuke soltó una risita.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Lo sé.

Él se encogió de hombros y se apartó.

-En ese caso, nos veremos en los tribunales.

Sakura cerró los ojos e intentó reprimir la ira.

-Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo - dijo-. Si no me hubieras visto el otro día en la calle, no te habrías acordado del contrato y los dos habríamos seguido con nuestra vida.

-Puede que sí -dijo él-, pero nos vimos y comprendí lo mucho que te he echado de menos, y lo mucho que te quiero de nuevo en mi vida.

Sakura procuró no pensar en sus palabras; formaban parte de su plan de conquistarla y no significaba nada.

-¿Y el matrimonio es la respuesta? - preguntó-. ¿No sería más natural empezar por una cita?

-Te lo pedí y dijiste que no. Además, ahora que lo pienso, estoy harto de citas y quiero dar un paso adelante en mi vida - se sentó en su escritorio y la observó con una sonrisa suave.

Sakura lo miró de hito en hito.

-No me casaré contigo ni saldré contigo. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida y, si crees que puedes imponerme ese contrato estúpido, inténtalo. Te reto.

Se acercó a la puerta con el corazón galopante y salió de prisa. Cuando llegó al ascensor, se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Imágenes de Sasuke cruzaban por su mente. Gimió con suavidad. La única alternativa parecía ser luchar contra él. ¿Pero lo era?

-Sólo necesito tiempo -murmuró con desesperación.

Tiempo para arreglar sus problemas económicos sin la amenaza de un juicio caro colgando sobre su cabeza, tiempo para comprender su atracción por un hombre al que no era posible que amara, y tiempo para convencerse de que Sasuke Uchiha no era el hombre de sus sueños.

Pero en un rincón secreto de su corazón no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si se casaba con él.

Tragó saliva. ¿Y si se arrepentía toda su vida de aquella decisión? En aquel momento parecía la única alternativa, ¿pero pensaría igual diez o quince años después?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Desde el lago soplaba un viento frío, que hacía volar las hojas secas. El cielo grisáceo oscurecía el sol de noviembre y una lluvia fría brillaba en las aceras. Cerca ululó una sirena. Sasuke se apretó más la gabardina en torno al cuerpo y cruzó la calle deprisa.

Después de lo ocurrido en su despacho dos días atrás, había sido una sorpresa volver a tener noticias de Sakura. Había llevado mal la reunión, en parte porque le había sorprendido que ella lo creyera capaz de obligarla a casarse con él. El contrato sólo había sido un medio para conseguir que fuera a cenar con él. Maldijo en silencio. Nunca había obligado a una mujer a salir con él. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a hacerlo con ella?.

Tal vez volver a verla lo ayudara a aclararse. Sí, era muy atractiva y, sí, habían tenido una amistad bonita en el pasado, pero ahora eran personas diferentes con vidas distintas. ¿Significaba eso que no podían volver a empezar? Entró en el parque pequeño situado enfrente de la biblioteca Newberry y echó a andar por el camino mirando a los transeúntes en busca de Sakura.

Esa mañana le había dejado un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera a verla pero sin darle más explicaciones. Y Sasuke había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para explicarle su comportamiento y buscar el modo de arreglar las cosas con ella. En el mejor de los casos, quizá accedería al fin a cenar con él. En el peor, le diría dónde podía meterse el contrato.

No era la misma que había conocido en la universidad. La chica tímida se había convertido en una mujer segura de sí misma que probablemente tenía todos los hombres que necesitaba, hombres que habrían reconocido su belleza cuando la habían conocido, hombres que habían sido más listos que él.

Sasuke había estado con muchas mujeres, y aunque en ocasiones había habido mucha pasión, nunca había conectado de verdad a nivel sentimientos, nunca había confundido aquello con amor y ni siquiera con un afecto profundo; siempre había sido cuestión de deseo físico y nada más.

Lo que sentía por Sakura era diferente. Era una mujer hermosa, sexy e interesante, pero él no quería seducirla. Antes que nada eran amigos y, si se convertían en amantes, sería porque lo hicieran como un paso lógico dentro de su relación, no por el deseo abrumador de arrancarse mutuamente la ropa.

Sakura no era la clase de mujer a la que pudiera seducir y luego dejar. Ocupaba un lugar diferente en su vida a todas las demás mujeres, a pesar de lo cual no podía ignorar los chispazos de atracción que brotaban entre ellos cuando estaban juntos ni podía negar que había pensado a menudo en ella en los últimos días.

Se volvió despacio y volvió a mirar de nuevo el parque. Por un instante creyó verla sentada en un banco, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era ella. Se sentó a esperar y observó a un anciano lanzar una pelota de tenis a su perro. Diez minutos después, empezaba a preguntarse si le habían dado plantón cuando la vio andar hacia él. Se puso en pie y ella se detuvo y lo miró largo rato.

Se acercaron despacio uno a otro y se encontraron en el centro de la plazuela.

-Pensaba que ya no venías -dijo él.

-He estado a punto -repuso ella.

Se produjo un silencio y Sasuke reprimió el impulso de tender la mano y apartarle un mechón de pelo de los ojos. Si podía tocarla, todo iría bien. Pero se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina para resistir la tentación.

¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? -preguntó-. Hay un sitio justo en...

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No, estamos bien aquí. Sólo voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Puedes tener todas las mujeres que quieras. ¿Por qué yo?

-Eso son dos preguntas -dijo él-. Con respuestas muy distintas.

-Dime la verdad -insistió ella.

Sasuke pensó con cuidado la respuesta, sabedor de que lo que dijera podía influir mucho en la decisión de ella. Sintió deseos de mentir y ocultar sus verdaderos motivos, pero si quería que aquello funcionara, no podía empezarlo con una mentira.

-Tengo treinta años. Mi padre me está presionando para que me tome el futuro en serio. Quiere que me case y forme una familia, pero mi vida social hasta el momento no ha ido enfocada a ese objetivo concreto y, si quiero dirigir la compañía, tengo que probarle que me tomo en serio lo de busca esposa.

Esperó la reacción de ella, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, eso puedo entenderlo. ¿Y por qué yo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene sentido -repuso-. Para empezar, está el contrato. Y ya éramos buenos amigos -no le dijo que ella lo atraía mucho, que no dejaba de pensar en ella y la veía bajo una luz nueva.

-¿O sea que esto es sólo cuestión de... eficiencia? -preguntó ella.

Sasuke soltó una risita.

-He pasado años perfeccionando mis encantos, ¿y qué he conseguido? Todavía no he encontrado a la mujer perfecta.

-¿Y estás dispuesto a conformarte con una imperfecta?

-¡No! -protestó él-. Tú no eres imperfecta en absoluto. Nosotros empezamos como amigos, Sakura. Quizá sea lo mejor -hizo una pausa-. Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que nos han tomado el pelo. Nos dedicamos a buscar el amor y los finales felices y puede que la mayoría no los encontremos nunca. Yo tengo treinta años y he salido con mujeres suficientes para saber que es difícil encontrar algo especial.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo el aire húmedo.

-¿Sería tan malo intentarlo? ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

La miró, vio que dudaba y resistió el impulso de presionarla más. No quería asustarla.

-Somos personas distintas. Tú ya no me conoces -dijo ella.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos.

-Te conozco lo suficiente -contestó-. Sé que nos iría bien juntos. Dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, pensativa, y Sasuke se permitió sentir una cierta esperanza.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella al fin-. Pero tiene que ser según mis condiciones.

-Por supuesto -él hizo ademán de tomarle las manos, pero ella evitó el contacto y entrelazó los dedos-. Aceptó cualquier condición.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos con una expresión que tenía algo de retadora.

-Quiero un anillo -dijo ella-. Uno muy grande. Tres quilates por lo menos.

Sasuke reprimió un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Y no quiero perder el tiempo con un compromiso largo. Si después de tres meses, esto no funciona, seguimos cada uno nuestro camino y rompemos el contrato. Y por supuesto, yo me quedo el anillo. ¿Aceptas?

Ella no hablaba de una cena precisamente. Seguía pensando que quería obligarla a casarse y hablaba de algo mucho más serio. Su cerebro intentaba entender lo que ocurría. ¿Anillo? ¿Compromiso? Entendió entonces la mirada retadora de ella. Aquello era un farol porque quería asustarlo con la posibilidad del compromiso. La audacia de ella le dio ganas de reír. Pero a aquel juego podían jugar los dos.

-De acuerdo -dijo en tono mesurado-. Pero yo también tengo condiciones. Si vamos a intentarlo de verdad, tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos. Creo que debes mudarte conmigo. Así podremos ver si somos compatibles.

Sakura se puso tensa y Sasuke pensó que iba a dar marcha atrás.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que eso estaría bien, pero con una condición. Tendremos habitaciones separadas.

Sasuke admiró su sangre fría. Ni siquiera había parpadeado. Habían pasado de salir a vivir juntos en menos de un minuto.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo por realizar algunos deberes de esposa -repuso, convencido de que aquello sería demasiado para ella.

Tal y como esperaba, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?

Sasuke se echó a reír.

-No, no me refería a eso, pero si quieres añadir eso a tu lista de responsabilidades diarias, no tengo nada que objetar.

-Esto no saldrá bien -murmuró ella.

-Yo me refería a cosas que suelen hacer las mujeres por sus maridos. Cocinar de vez en cuando, hacer la colada, arreglar la casa, escuchar mis problemas en el trabajo.

-¿Y qué me dices de los deberes de los esposos? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú para contribuir a este acuerdo?

-Yo haré lo que quieras.

-Una cerradura en la puerta de mi dormitorio -musitó ella-. Y un cuarto de baño propio.

-Eso será un problema -repuso él-. En mi casa sólo hay uno y medio.

Sakura suspiró y le lanzó una mirada recelosa.

-Supongo que puedo soportarlo. Podemos hacer turnos para el baño.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Tres meses -dijo ella-. Hasta el día de San Valentín. Y si no funciona, seguimos caminos separados.

-Tres meses -asintió él-. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir?

Sakura le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó.

-Trato hecho -dijo ella-. Quizá deberíamos escribir otro contrato.

Sasuke, sorprendido todavía por el giro de los acontecimientos, le retuvo la mano.

-Añadiremos una cláusula al viejo - comentó. ¿Cuándo quieres mudarte conmigo?

-¿Este fin de semana?

-Está bien -no pudo reprimir una sonrisa-. ¿Qué te parece el sábado? Te ayudo a instalarte y luego podemos salir a cenar. Conozco un restaurante magnífico en...

-El sábado tengo que trabajar; sería mejor el domingo.

-La dirección es el 2234 de North Winston. Te espero el domingo.

La joven asintió y se volvió para marcharse, pero él se negó a soltarle la mano.

¿-Sakura?

Ella miró los dedos enlazados de ambos.

-¿Sí?

-Tú me has preguntado por qué; yo puedo preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Por qué?

-Yo no tengo que darte mis razones -contestó ella-. Eso no entra en el trato - se soltó y echó a andar por el camino. Sasuke la contempló hasta que dobló un recodo y desapareció; se sentó en un banco del parque con la respiración formando nubes delante de su rostro.

Desde el comienzo había buscado sólo una cita y de pronto había acabado con una prometida. No sabía qué pensar, así que optó por no pensar en lo sucedido. Tendría tres meses para averiguar lo que sentía por ella... y lo que sentía ella por él.

El dormitorio de Sakura estaba lleno de cajas. Miró el lado de armario donde guardaba la ropa de verano y pensó qué podía hacer con aquellas prendas.

-Las guardaré en un almacén -murmuró.

Ino tomaba un café sentada en el borde de la cama y la observaba.

-Estás loca. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado? -levantó una mano-. Espera, no contestes. Yo sé lo que te ha dado. Un virus llamado Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Y yo que pensaba que al fin te habías curado!

-Lo que me ha entrado es sentido común -repuso Sakura. Tomó un montón de jerséis bien doblados y los dejó en una caja vacía.

Había pasado dos noches dando vueltas en la cama, considerando sus alternativas, pero lo que al fin la forzó a decidirse fue una llamada del mecánico que le dijo que tenía que cambiar unas piezas de su coche de nueve años, reparación que ella no podía pagar, y menos si tenía que pagar a un abogado que la librara del ridículo contrato con Sasuke.

-¿Sentido común? -gruñó Ino-. ¿Qué tiene de sensato irse a vivir con Sasuke?

-No sólo me voy a vivir con él. Digamos que estoy prometida con él.

Ino abrió mucho la boca.

-¿Prometida?

Sakura miró el montón de jerséis que tenía que empaquetar.

-Creía que podía obligarlo a renunciar a su estúpido contrato, pero las cosas no salieron como yo planeaba.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que ese contrato sea vinculante. No puede obligarte a casarte con él.

-Esa no es la cuestión. Luchar con él me costará un dinero que no tengo. Además, esto me viene bien. Tendré un sitio para vivir mientras nos recuperamos y dentro de tres meses rompemos el contrato y no tendré que volver a pensar en Sasuke Uchiha. -miró a su amiga-. Sólo son tres meses, Ino. Nos esforzaremos con el negocio, haremos dinero suficiente para pasar el invierno y en marzo volveremos a empezar.

-Te dije que podías venir a vivir con Sai y conmigo. El sofá es muy cómodo.

-No, no podía.

-¿Y con tus padres tampoco?

-Sería muy pesado ir y venir desde Lake Geneva a la ciudad. Y no quiero hablarle a mi madre de nuestros problemas. Siempre ha querido que renuncie a mi negocio y busque un marido. Si se entera de que estamos a punto de quebrar, tendrá a todos los médicos solteros de Chicago haciendo cola en mi puerta.

-Tiene que haber otra solución.

-¿Qué alternativa tengo? Si me mudo con él, gano tiempo.

-Sakura, éste no es un hombre con el que deberías vivir. Tú sabes cuánto te costó olvidarlo la otra vez. ¿Estás dispuesta a saltar de nuevo al fuego?

-Ahora soy una persona diferente. Lo veo como es en realidad.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Un hombre guapo, sexy y triunfador? -Ino se llevó las manos a las mejillas con fingido horror-. ¡Oh! Comprendo que te vaya a repeler. ¡Qué pesadilla!

Sakura sonrió.

-Sí, es sexy, pero nada a lo que no pueda resistirme.

-Nunca pudiste -dijo Ino-. Pero seamos sinceras, Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha siempre te hizo sentir como plato de segunda mesa. Él se dedicaba a conquistar a otras y tú esperabas las migajas que quisiera arrojarte.

Sakura suspiró con suavidad. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, su instinto le decía que estar cerca de Sasuke era peligroso, pero sentía la necesidad de probarse que no era la misma chica de seis años atrás, que ahora era una mujer y sabía que las cosas habían cambiado. Los sentimientos fraternales que Sasuke hubiera podido albergar por ella en el pasado ya no estaban allí. Se notaba en su modo de mirarla. Había algo más que amistad y ella quería saber qué era exactamente.

-Ya no soy aquella chica tonta -musitó.

-Y él no es el estudiante guapo que vive abajo. Imagínate esto. Te despiertas por la mañana, entras en el cuarto del baño y te lo encuentras saliendo de la ducha mojado y desnudo. O te levantas por la noche a por un vaso de agua y él está dormido en el sofá en calzoncillos con el pecho desnudo y brillando a la luz de la televisión. Sí, has madurado. Eres una mujer y él, un hombre. Y no me digas que no lo has imaginado desnudo y... excitado - Ino se llevó una mano al corazón y suspiró-. La cercanía puede destruir hasta las resoluciones más firmes.

-Pero yo tengo un plan -dijo Sakura.

-¿Cuál? ¿Llevar una venda en los ojos y un cinturón de castidad durante tres meses?

-No. Me entregaré a mi papel de esposa y le demostraré que soy la última persona con la que quiere casarse. Tal vez ni siquiera necesite abogado. Después de tres meses, estará más que contento de enseñarme la puerta.

Ino lanzó un gemido y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Eso no funcionara. Te conozco y sé que serías una esposa excelente -se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y miró el techo-. Sabes cocinar y hornear y eres una buena decoradora. Hasta sabes hacer cortinas. No tengo dudas de que podrás preparar una cena para doce personas con sólo veinticuatro horas de aviso.

-¿Ves? Todo el tiempo que pasó mi madre entrenándome sirvió para algo -se burló Sakura. Se subió a la cama y cruzó las piernas ante sí-. Sé cómo ser la esposa perfecta, pero también sé cómo ser una mala esposa, un esposa horrible y gruñona que no cocina ni limpia y que cree que el rosa chillón es el mejor color para la decoración de interiores.

-¿Qué? -Ino frunció el ceño, pero no tardó en comprender lo que tramaba su amiga-. ¡Oh! -se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa-. ¡Oh, eso sí que es un plan!

Sakura sonrió.

-Lo sé. Es sencillo y brillante, ¿verdad?

-Hazlo desgraciado y no tendrá más remedio que prescindir de ti. No sabía que fueras tan retorcida.

-Cree que me conoce, pero no es cierto. Seré una prometida infernal, la mujer que le haga la vida imposible. ¿Quieres que hagamos apuestas sobre el tiempo que tarda en echarme?

Ino dejó de sonreír.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa -contestó-. Me preocupa que, cuando veas lo que es vivir con Sasuke Uchiha, tú no quieras irte.

Sasuke deambulaba delante de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Esperar a que llegara Sakura se había convertido en una agonía. Para pasar el tiempo, había decidido limpiar la casa, pero la tarea no había servido para tranquilizarlo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho unas semanas atrás que le ocurriría aquello, se habría reído en su cara. Vivir con una mujer alteraría necesariamente sus costumbres, sin tener en cuenta lo que implicaba aceptar estar con la misma persona día tras día.

Sin embargo, estaba deseando tener cerca a Sakura. Recordaba sus conversaciones del pasado, lo divertido que era hablar con ella, cómo valoraba sus consejos sensatos. Además, podía ser divertido discutir con ella. En los últimos días había percibido asomos de mal genio y sabía que era una mujer terca y... apasionada.

Apasionada y muy hermosa. Eso tampoco podía olvidarlo. No se cansaba nunca de mirarla. Su belleza no era obra de la química y la cirugía, era una belleza sencilla, natural, de las que mejoraban con el paso del tiempo.

Sasuke estaba delante de la puerta cuando sonó el timbre de seguridad. Thurgood saltó desde el sofá de la sala, donde había estado durmiendo, y empezó a ladrar.

-Silencio –Sasuke se secó las manos sudorosas en la camiseta y respiró hondo-. Y sé bueno con la señorita. No saltes sobre ella ni la chupes.

Hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta. Lo natural habría sido que sintiera más temor. Después de todo, la suya era una casa de soltero, cómoda y funcional, y ella querría hacer cambios.

-Por el rosa no pasamos -le dijo al perro-. Si trae algo rosa a esta casa, yo elevo una protesta formal y tú lo destrozas a mordiscos.

La casa tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear: televisor de pantalla plana, una cadena de música de primera, una máquina de pesas y dos tumbonas de cuero. Y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a añadir algunos toques femeninos... paños de cocina de colores, cortinas, algunos cojines...

-Que no se diga que no soy flexible - musitó.

Thurgood estaba sentado delante de la puerta y golpeaba el suelo con la cola.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Sasuke abrió la puerta frontal. Sakura estaba en el umbral con una maceta en la mano. Sasuke la tomó y se hizo a un lado.

-Entra -dijo.

Dejó la palmera en el suelo y miró a la joven, que a pesar de ir vestida con vaqueros y un suéter y llevar el pelo recogido con un pañuelo, estaba extraordinariamente hermosa.

Era increíble que hubiera cambiado tanto y siguiera pareciendo al mismo tiempo la chica de diecinueve años que había conocido.

Sakura vaciló un momento antes de entrar. Thurgood se colocó ante ella, que lo miró nerviosa. Pero luego avanzó unos pasos y Sasuke respiró aliviado.

-Te enseñaré esto -dijo-. Te presento a Thurgood.

-Es grande -musitó ella-. Muy... grande.

-¿No te gustan los perros? ¿Nunca tuviste perro de pequeña?

-A mi madre no le gustaban los animales, decía que ensuciaban mucho. Yo tenía plantas -ella forzó un sonrisa y señaló la palmera-. Voy por el resto de mis cosas. Regina es sensible al frío y Anya está envuelta en plástico, pero seguro que sufre el efecto del shock.

-¿Regina? ¿Anya?

-¿No te acuerdas de ellas? Regina es una sedum morganíanum y Anya es una pellaea rotundifolia. Conocidas vulgarmente como cola de burro y helecho de botón.

Sasuke le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-¿Sigues poniendo nombre a tus plantas?

-Son las mismas plantas.

Sakura salió por la puerta y Sasuke la siguió y bajó corriendo los escalones hasta la calle.

-Te ayudaré. Levantar peso es responsabilidad del marido.

-¿Insinúas que no puedo llevar mis cosas?

-No. Sólo digo que será un placer hacerlo por ti.

-De acuerdo. Pero no quiero que me creas incapaz de llevar unas plantas y algunas cajas pesadas.

Sasuke sonrió y se colocó delante para cortarle la retirada. Ella chocó con él, que la sujetó por la cintura.

-Creo que eres muy capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas -por un instante pensó en besarla para romper la tensión, pero no quería espantarla antes de que se instalara en la casa. Tenía tres meses para conquistarla y podía ser paciente.

-Bien, vamos allá -murmuró ella.

Sasuke asintió. Las plantas y las cajas estaban en la parte de atrás de una camioneta que llevaba el nombre de Windy City Gardens y que Sakura había aparcado en doble fila delante de la casa. Sasuke la ayudó a llevar todo hasta el vestíbulo y, cuando terminaron, la dejó entrar en casa y él llevó la camioneta a su garaje.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Sakura en la cocina regando una planta que parecía algo marchita.

-¿Se repondrá? -preguntó.

Sakura se volvió a mirarlo con un sobresalto.

Creo que sí. No es una buena época para mover plantas. Se acostumbran a un lugar y a veces se alteran cuando les cambias las condiciones de vida.

Sasuke se colocó detrás de ella y miró la planta.

-¿Quién es ésa? -preguntó.

-Sabrina. ¿No te acuerdas de ella?

-¿De la universidad?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Me la regalaste tú cuando te mecanografié un artículo para la revista de leyes. Es vieja, pero todavía está sana. Esta especie no es propensa a insectos o enfermedades y la he transplantado unas cuantas veces.

-¿Y por qué la llamaste Sabrina?

-Por Audrey Hepburn y Humphrey Bogart.

-Ah, sí, esa película -retrocedió para reprimir el impulso de besarla en el cuello-. Supongo que debería enseñarte esto.

Sakura se volvió hacia él.

-De acuerdo.

Sasuke salió por la puerta y ella miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Y él aprovechó la gira para tocarla una y otra vez, colocar la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella o tomarla por el codo al guiarla de habitación en habitación. Thurgood los seguía, ansioso por conocer a aquella visitante.

-Compré la casa por los techos altos - explicó Sasuke-. Y por los detalles arquitectónicos. Las escayolas del techo son originales y la chimenea de la sala también. Cuando compré la casa, estaban cubiertas por capas de pintura.

Sakura asintió.

-Es hermosa. Pero la decoración es muy moderna.

-Sí, me gustan las líneas limpias. Acero inoxidable, cristal y cuero.

-Muy masculino -murmuró ella.

-Te enseñaré tu dormitorio -le tomó la mano y tiró de ella escaleras arriba-. Ya has visto la cocina y la salita de atrás. Arriba hay tres dormitorios y un baño. El tercer piso es un espacio grande sin terminar Todavía no sé lo que haré con él.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, señaló la habitación más pequeña.

-Esa la uso como despacho. Y ésta es mi habitación -abrió una puerta y Sakura vio una cama grande con un una cómoda sencilla de estilo danés y un armario.

Sasuke cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

-Y ésta es la tuya. No es gran cosa, pero seguro que tú tendrás objetos personales que la embellecerán.

Sakura entró en la estancia y miró a su alrededor.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea - dijo-. Lo, siento, pero me parece que debería irme.

Sasuke la sujetó por los brazos para cortarle la huida.

-No tienes nada que temer de mí - musitó. Le puso los dedos debajo de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos-. Aquí estás segura. Te lo juro.

-Lo sé -susurró ella con expresión dudosa.

-Dale una oportunidad a esto -él se inclinó con la mirada clavada en sus labios. Su instinto le decía que no debía, vio la aprensión y la duda que expresaban sus ojos y supo que había cometido un error-. Perdona -murmuró. Voy a subir tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Sasuke bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Abrió el grifo del agua fría en el fregadero y se frotó el rostro con las manos mojadas. Lanzó una maldición, tomó un paño de cocina y se apoyó en el borde de la encimera con los ojos cerrados y la cara mojada.

Unos segundos más tarde, Thurgood entró en la cocina y se sentó al lado del fregadero.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó el hombre-. Lo sé, lo sé, es una chica. Pero es muy guapa, ¿no crees?

El perro echó la cabeza a un lado y levantó una oreja, como si no aprobara a la nueva invitada.

Sasuke le dio una palmadita en al cabeza.

-Sólo tienes que acostumbrarte a ella alejó el paño en la encimera y volvió al vestíbulo, donde levantó tres cajas para llevarlas al dormitorio.

Encontró a Sakura sentada en la cama con Regina o Anya en las manos. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y Sasuke dejó las cajas y se arrodilló ante ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Sakura forzó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza.

-Nada.

-Vamos, dime qué ocurre.

Ella miró a su alrededor.

-Esto no parece un hogar.

La mujer decidida y segura de sí había desaparecido, sustituida por la chica que había conocido en la universidad, la chica que lloraba al final de las películas románticas, la chica entregada. Si tan desgraciada se sentía con aquel acuerdo, ¿por qué había accedido? Sasuke tuvo la impresión de haberla obligado a hacer algo que no quería.

Se maldijo e intentó pensar en el modo de hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

-Tendrás que arreglar eso -dijo-. Compra cortinas, cuadros o lo que quieras. Puedo conseguirte una televisión de pantalla plana si quieres para que veas películas antiguas aquí.

Sakura sonrió y Sasuke respiró aliviado.

-Creo que cambiaré la decoración - declaró ella.

-Hazlo. Qué narices, puedes pintar la casa de rosa si quieres -él se levantó y le tomó las manos-. ¿Qué te parece si termino de subir tus cosas y salimos a cenar?

-¿Preparar la cena no entra en mis deberes de esposa?

-Sí. Y uno de mis deberes de marido es invitarte a cenar fuera. Me temo que en la cocina sólo hay crema de cacahuete, pan, leche y cerveza. Y no espero que cocines con eso.

-Tengo hambre.

Sasuke sonrió y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. Sabía que la primera noche sería dura, pero él haría lo posible por que estuviera cómoda. La invitaría a cenar, calmaría sus miedos y procuraría contenerse y no besarla cada vez que la mirara.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke subieron los escalones delanteros, la casa estaba a oscuras. Sasuke abrió la puerta, entró y desactivó la alarma. Thurgood esperaba, sentado con paciencia cerca de allí. Miró a Sakura con expresión alerta y ella dio un rodeo para evitarlo.

No sabía si podía fiarse de él. No había convivido nunca con animales y no las tenía todas consigo.

Sasuke la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, que colgó en el armario empotrado del vestíbulo.

-Olvidaba darte esto -dijo.

Sakura levantó la vista y tomó vacilante la llave que él le ofrecía.

-¿Para qué es?

-La de la puerta. O mejor dicho, abre todas las puertas.

-Ah, bien -se metió la llave al bolsillo.

Había pensado que la convivencia con él sería difícil y se había preparado mentalmente para un periodo de adaptación. Pero le había sorprendido la facilidad con la que parecían haber reencontrado una pauta familiar, con ella escuchando con atención las cosas que él le contaba y Sasuke logrando que se sintiera la mujer más fascinante del mundo. No era difícil entender por qué se había enamorado de él tantos años atrás y por qué le había costado tanto olvidarlo.

-Y la clave de seguridad es 2-2-3-3 - añadió él-. Cuando vayas a entrar o a salir, pulsas esos números y luego la tecla de instalación.

-Bien -murmuró ella. Se acercó a mirar el teclado de la alarma.

Sasuke pasó la mano por encima de su hombro para señalar la tecla indicada y su brazo rozó el cuerpo de ella, y envió una corriente eléctrica a través de sus miembros. Sakura contuvo el aliento y procuró calmar su pulso, pero fue inútil. La proximidad de él bastaba para poner a prueba su determinación. Ansiaba sentir sus manos en la piel, el calor de su hombro contra el de ella o el cosquilleo suave de su aliento en el pelo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Ha sido un día largo -susurró.

-Debes de estar cansada -musitó él al oído.

Sakura se volvió despacio, pero él no se apartó, sino que la retuvo entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Ella clavó la mirada en su pecho, temerosa de levantarla, temerosa de ver deseo en los ojos de él y no saber qué hacer.

Sasuke seguramente asumiría que sería fácil seducirla. Y Sakura se apartó de él con una maldición silenciosa. No podía sucumbir. Aquello era un arreglo temporal y, cuando se marchara de allí unos meses después, no podía hacerlo enamorada.

-Me voy a la cama.

-Nos veremos por la mañana -susurró él-. ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien. Gracias por la cena.

-Ha sido divertido -repuso Sasuke-. Había olvidado lo fácil que es hablar contigo.

Sakura se ruborizó y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con rapidez y se apoyó en ella. Miró su reloj y le sorprendió ver que era casi medianoche. Ino y ella tenían que estar en un trabajo al amanecer. Aunque pudiera dormirse en el acto, tendría sólo cinco horas de sueño. Y no creía que le fuera a resultar fácil dormirse.

Se desnudó, se puso la bata y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Anya? -preguntó al helecho colocado al lado de la mesilla-. Quizá deberíamos ir a vivir con mis padres. El desplazamiento sería más fácil que esto.

Se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro y miró al techo. Un rato después, se acercó a la puerta de puntillas y la abrió con cuidado. Escuchó conteniendo el aliento, pero los únicos ruidos que se oían eran fuera de la casa... el tráfico, una sirena, el ronroneo de la ciudad.

Sasuke había dejado encendida la luz del baño y ella echó a andar por el pasillo.

Una ducha caliente la ayudaría a dormir. O quizá un baño de burbujas. Pero para llegar al cuarto de baño tenía que pasar por delante de la habitación de Sasuke. Al ver que la puerta estaba entornada, vaciló, pero la curiosidad pudo más que los nervios y alargó el cuello para mirar dentro.

La luz del pasillo apenas iluminaba su cuerpo. Estaba tumbado en la cama con un brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro colgando a un lado. Tenía el pecho desnudo y la sábana, enrollada alrededor de la cintura, dejaba una pierna al descubierto. Sakura sabía que estaba desnudo, y también que mirarlo no le hacía ningún bien.

¡Pero era tan hermoso y tan sexy! Se preguntó qué sucedería si entraba en su habitación, se quitaba la bata y se metía en la cama con él. ¿Su presencia lo sobresaltaría o la aceptaría como algo inevitable?

Tal vez debería cambiar sus planes. Podía pasar los tres próximos meses en la cama con Sasuke y disfrutar de todos los placeres de la carne. Podía decir que era parte de sus deberes de prometida y futura esposa. La colada y el supermercado, sexo apasionado y orgasmos espectaculares.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y se apartó de la puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Esa noche no iba a ser fácil dormir.

-¿Qué olor es ése? Huele a podrido.

-Es la cena -repuso Sakura. Se volvió a sonreír a Ino, que la seguía al interior de la cocina de Sasuke. Thurgood trotaba detrás de ellas y enseguida ocupó su lugar delante del frigorífico.

-Hígado con cebollas. Es parte de mi plan diabólico para invalidar ese estúpido contrato -se paró delante de la vitrocerámica y levantó la tapa de la sartén-. Delicioso.

Ino arrugó la nariz.

-¿Tu primera cena con Sasuke y le das eso?

-Es hora de distinguir a los hombres de los muchachos, a los maridos de los mentirosos. Si de verdad quiere casarse conmigo, se comerá esto con una sonrisa. Si no lo hace, acabaré logrando romper ese contrato.

-¿Y si de verdad quiere casarse contigo? ¿Y si se come el hígado y pide repetir?

-No lo hará. Lo conozco y no es de los que se casan - Sakura tapó de nuevo la sartén-. ¿Has encontrado un delantal?

Ino mostró la bolsa que llevaba.

-¿Sabes en cuántos sitios he tenido que preguntar? Ya no venden delantales. Este me lo ha prestado Nana Harper -sacó un delantal a cuadros de la bolsa y se lo tendió.

-Oh, tiene un volante. Es perfecto - dijo Sakura, que se lo ató a la cintura.

-Te pareces a June Cleaver -murmuró su amiga-. Sólo te faltan las perlas.

-Tengo perlas, pero...

-¿No crees que llevas esto demasiado lejos? -preguntó Ino-. Es evidente que te gusta ese hombre y parece que tú le gustas a él. ¿Por qué no olvidas tus planes y ves qué ocurre?

-No puedo -aunque resultaba tentador, Sakura sabía muy bien el poder que tenía Sasuke sobre ella. Si admitía sentirse atraída por él, estaría perdida. Se enamoraría sin remedio y él se mostraría encantador, atento y maravilloso... hasta que apareciera una mujer más interesante y más hermosa.

Se apoyó en la encimera y respiró hondo.

-¿No comprendes lo que ocurre? Cree que soy la misma Sakura Haruno tímida y tonta de antes, la chica que se volvía loca por estar con él. Y eso no está mal, porque si me subestima, entonces llevo ventaja.

-Pero tú lo deseas todavía, ¿no?

Sakura suspiró con frustración.

-No. No digas tonterías. Es...

-Lo deseas todavía -dijo Ino.

-No puedo desearlo. Si ocurre algo, me hará sufrir. Me querrá una temporada, me tratará como si fuera la mujer más interesante y hermosa del mundo y un buen día se dará cuenta de que no lo soy y se marchará.

-A menos que quiera casarse contigo.

-No quiere -explicó Sakura. Tomó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar pepino para la ensalada-. Quiere hacerse con el negocio familiar, su padre quiere verlo casado y él cree que, si puede demostrarle que está pensando en serio en comprometerse, su padre le dará lo que quiere. Pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que, a la primera señal de problemas, retrocederá. Sólo tengo que mostrarme dependiente o gruñona y decidirá que casarse conmigo sería más una condena de cárcel que una historia de amor de por vida.

-Pero tú no eres así -protestó Ino- Eres lista y divertida y cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte por esposa.

-¿Y qué me dices de Neji? He salido un montón de veces con él y nunca hemos pasado del beso en la mejilla.

-Neji es gay -insistió Ino.

Sakura lanzó un gemido y enterró el rostro en las manos.

-Sí que lo es, ¿verdad? Yo esperaba que fuera simplemente muy sensible o tímido con las mujeres. No dejaba de decirme que quería un hombre que no pensara siempre en el sexo, pero él no piensa nunca... por lo menos conmigo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Neji?

-No creo que necesite hacer nada. Es gay.

-Sí que lo es -sonrió Ino-. ¿Y qué hay de Sasuke?

-Oh, él no es gay y estoy segura de que piensa en el sexo a todas horas. No sé si puede mirar a una mujer y no pensar en sexo. Excepto quizá cuando me mira a mí.

Ino se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había ante el mostrador de granito.

-¿Y qué sientes tú cuando lo miras a él?

-Cuando sonríe, siento cosquillas en el estómago. Y anoche me contó un chiste tonto y de pronto no podía respirar. Y luego lo vi desnudo en la cama y...

-¿Qué? -gritó Ino.

-Anoche me levanté y... me asomé a su habitación. Estaba durmiendo en la cama y creo que estaba desnudo.

-¿Estaba desnudo o no lo estaba?

-Lo estaba de cintura para arriba y del muslo para abajo. No sé lo que había debajo de la sábana.

-Pero querías averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

-¡No! - Sakura soltó una risita-. No. La única vez que me besó casi me desmayé. Si lo viera desnudo, seguro que me daría un ataque.

-Hace seis años de ese beso -murmuró Ino-. ¿No crees que es hora de revivir la experiencia? ¿Por qué recrear un recuerdo viejo cuando puedes tener lo de verdad?

-No puedo besarlo.

Ino apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

-¿Por qué? Dale un beso en los labios y espera a ver qué hace él. Si todo esto es pura actuación, no te devolverá el beso. Y si no lo es, tendremos algo nuevo y emocionante de lo que hablar.

Sakura se limpió las manos en el delantal.

-No creo que ni June Cleaver ni mi madre aprobaran un comportamiento tan directo.

Ino levantó los ojos al techo.

-Me rindo. No voy a intentar comprender esta relación de locos que tienes con Sasuke. Pero quiero que sepas que, si esto te sale bien, seré la persona más feliz del mundo. Y si no, te prestaré mi hombro para llorar -se levantó y tomó las llaves de la camioneta-. Pero ahora tengo que ir a recoger esas luces de camino a casa. ¿Cómo vas a ir a trabajar mañana?

-Si te llevas la camioneta, tendrás que recogerme. Ven temprano para que pueda...

-¿Evitar compartir el baño con Sasuke?

-No, para que podamos pasar por la oficina antes de ir al trabajo.

-No podrás evitarlo eternamente.

-Estoy decidida a hacerlo siempre que pueda, sobre todo cuando tengo la cara hinchada de sueño y el pelo revuelto. Tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes?

Ino enarcó las cejas.

-Yo diría que te interesaría estar tan fea como sea posible. ¿No quieres espantarlo?

-Vete a buscar las luces -dijo Sakura, sabedora de que, si seguía hablando con Ino, acabaría por confesar la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, que eran más intensos de lo que quería admitir.

Volvió al hígado que seguía en el fuego. Cuando levantó la tapa, el olor se extendió de nuevo por la estancia y sintió náuseas. Odiaba el hígado, pero valdría la pena sacrificarse con tal de ver la cara de Sasuke cuando empezara a cortarlo.

Sintió un empujoncito en la pierna y miró a Thurgood, que se había sentado al lado de la vitrocerámica.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

El animal movió la cola y ladró con suavidad. Sakura sacó un trozo pequeño de la sartén y lo colocó en un plato en el suelo. El perro lo olió y la miró como si lo hubiera insultado. Se alejó para instalarse delante de la puerta.

-Bueno, si el perro no lo come, supongo que ya está hecho.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de atrás y se quitó el abrigo al tiempo que entraba. Se oía música suave y Thurgood corrió a su encuentro y frotó el hocico en la mano de su amo,

que se inclinó a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

-Hola, viejo. ¿Qué has hecho todo el día?

Se enderezó y vio a Sakura en la cocina. Le bastó con verla para olvidar todos los problemas del día. Tenía una velada entera por delante y comprendió de pronto una de las mayores ventajas del matrimonio: un lugar cómodo y feliz al que acudir al final del día.

-Cariño, estoy en casa -gritó.

Sakura dio un salto de sorpresa y giró hacia él. Se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Me has asustado.

Sasuke dejó el abrigo en el respaldo del sofá de la sala y se acercó a ella. Estaba muy guapa. Llevaba un pantalón corto caqui y una blusa blanca que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus pechos y su cintura. Resistió el impulso de abrazarla, quitarle el estúpido delantal y besarla con fuerza.

-Has hecho la cena -olfateó el aire-. ¿A qué huele?

-A hígado con cebolla.

Sasuke reprimió un respingo y forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Hígado con cebolla? ¿Vamos a cenar hígado?

Sakura asintió con entusiasmo.

-Sí. Ahora que estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, me encargaré de que comas como es debido. Se acabó la cerveza con una bolsa de patatas fritas. Y el helado tiene demasiada grasa y colesterol. Y las pizzas congeladas están llenas de sal. Ya tienes treinta años y debes empezar a cuidarte la presión arterial -tomó dos platos y unos cubiertos y entró en el comedor.

-Haces que me sienta viejo- dijo él, que se apoyó en la encimera.

-Eres viejo - Sakura volvió a la cocina-. Vas a ser un hombre casado y ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando te casas.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de querer oír lo que ocurría cuando un hombre se casaba. Y menos si tenía que ver con comer entrañas.

-¿Y qué ocurre? -preguntó.

-Los michelines. Personalmente no me molestan, pero no pienso tolerar barriga-.

Sasuke se tocó el estómago. -Voy al gimnasio.

-Claro que sí, pero ahora que estamos juntos, no vas a tener tiempo para el gimnasio.

-¿No?

-No -ella movió la cabeza-. Las parejas tienen que pasar tiempo juntas. Tenemos que trabajar en nuestra relación, aprender a conocernos mutuamente como nadie más nos conoce. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-De nuestra relación. Tenemos que crecer como pareja. Dicen que el matrimonio son dos personas que se hacen una. Y si vamos a ser uno, tenemos que empezar a pensar como uno. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Curioso. El día anterior Sakura parecía a punto de salir corriendo y ahora hablaba como si el matrimonio fuera inevitable. Aquello tenía que formar parte de algún juego. Sasuke sintió una punzada de miedo. O quizá se había entusiasmado con la idea de casarse.

-Supongo que sí -repuso.

La joven levantó la sartén, tomó un paño de cocina y se dirigió al comedor.

-La cena está servida.

Sasuke la siguió de mala gana. Cuando se sentó, ella había sacado ya la silla de la mesa y había servido un buen trozo de hígado en su plato.

-¿Qué te parece la cena? - Sakura le pasó una cacerola-. Tenemos remolacha hervida y hay ensalada aliñada con zumo de limón y de postre galletas integrales.

Sasuke miró el plato de ella y vio que sólo se había servido lechuga y remolacha.

-¿Tú no vas a comer hígado? -preguntó.

-No, sólo tomaré verdura. Yo también tengo que cuidar mi figura. Luego es difícil perder los kilos que ganas en el embarazo.

Sasuke se atragantó con el trozo de hígado que comía en ese momento. Bebió agua para pasarlo. ¿Embarazo? ¡Caray! Ella sabía muy bien qué teclas pulsar, pero no iba a permitir que lo viera sufrir.

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto -declaró. Y vio que se ruborizaba.

Cuando al fin consiguió tragar el hígado, comprendió por qué se consideraba una comida sana. Después de un mordisco, no apetecía comer nada más. Nunca había probado nada tan asqueroso, pero sabía que Sakura se había esforzado mucho para que su primera cena fuera especial. ¿O quizá no?

La botella de vino le ayudó bastante a pasar la comida, y cuando terminó el hígado, sentía ya los efectos del vino. Se recostó en la silla y se frotó el estómago.

-Muy bueno -dijo-. Muy nutritivo. Ya me siento mejor con todo ese hierro. Me siento como "Superman". Creo que puedo saltar edificios altos de un... bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

-Queda más.

Sasuke movió al cabeza.

-No. Guárdalo y me lo llevaré mañana para comer.

-Si tanto te gusta, podemos hacer noches de hígado.

Sasuke tomó un trago de vino.

-¿Noches de hígado?

-Sí. A veces los matrimonios comen ciertas cosas en ciertas noches. El viernes es noche de pizza, el jueves de ensalada, el domingo de sándwiches. Podemos hacer los lunes noche de hígado.

-¿Tenemos que decidirlo ya? -preguntó él-. Porque me gustaría probar más delicias culinarias tuyas antes de centrarnos en una. Y por cierto, yo cocino bien. Creo que algunas parejas se reparten los días de cocinar.

-¡Oh, no! Creo que cocinar es mi deber -insistió ella con un entusiasmo sospechoso.

Sasuke no sabía mucho de matrimonios, pero sabía que cualquier esposa que trabajara fuera aceptaría encantada la posibilidad de compartir el trabajo del hogar. O se burlaba de él o había admitido a una loca en su casa. Y Sasuke estaba seguro de que Sakura tenía motivos ocultos para actuar como una esposa entusiasta, sólo le faltaba saber cuáles eran.

Extendió el brazo a través de la mesa y le tomó la mano.

-Me gustaría mucho ayudar -dijo.

Sakura se levantó con rapidez y soltó la mano.

-Tengo que recoger.

-Te ayudaré.

-¡No! -se detuvo un momento-. Lo haré yo. Tú termina el postre.

Se llevó los platos con rapidez. Sasuke tenía que admitir que le había gustado mirarla a través de la mesa. Solía comer en el mostrador de la cocina, normalmente algo ya preparado pasado por el microondas. Y era agradable tenerla en la casa y oírla moverse por la cocina.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude? -preguntó.

-No, estoy bien.

-Tengo que decirte que...

Un grito resonó por la casa antes de que tuviera ocasión de advertirle del peligro del triturador de basura. Sasuke corrió a la cocina y vio a Sakura de pie ante el fregadero con la cara y la blusa manchadas de papilla marrón.

-¡Ha explotado! -gimió ella con el hígado líquido escurriéndose por sus manos y su nariz.

Sasuke reprimió una carcajada y tomó un paño de cocina.

-Olvidé avisarte -dijo. La volvió hacia sí y le limpió las mejillas con gentileza-. Cuando lo conectas, sale volando esa cosa de goma. Hay que sujetarla.

-¡Qué asco! -exclamó ella, sacudiéndose el hígado de las manos.

-No seas tan niña -se burló Sasuke-. Acabamos de comernos ese asco.

-Mi blusa está destrozada.

-Te compraré otra -Sasuke le pasó el paño por el pelo y no pudo aguantar más la risa-. Esto huele tan mal como sabe.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

-Yo creía que te gustaba.

Sasuke miró sus hermosos rasgos. Había cambiado mucho con los años, pero a veces veía todavía a la chica que había sido.

Le pasó el paño por los labios y a continuación, sin pensarlo, bajó la cabeza y recorrió el mismo camino con la boca; su intención había sido parar allí, limitar la caricia a una muestra de afecto, pero el besó lanzó una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo y Sasuke lanzó un gemido, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y volvió a besarla.

Esperó a que ella respondiera, a que se abriera a él, le diera alguna señal de lo que sentía; ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra él y Sasuke supo que besarla no había sido un error.

Le recorrió los labios con la lengua, incitándola a rendirse, aprovechando la ocasión para explorar el calor más allá de sus labios. De la garganta de ella salió un suspiro y él le puso una mano en el pelo y la obligó a responder a su lengua con la de ella.

Había besado a muchas mujeres, pero no podía recordar una sensación como aquélla. Quería poseerla completamente, apartar todo lo que había entre ellos excepto la realidad del deseo. Le dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda en el frigorífico para apretar su cuerpo al de ella hasta que no pudieran saber dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Y aunque su mente hervía de sensaciones y su cuerpo, de pasión, Sasuke sabía que por el momento no iría más allá de ese beso, que esa comunicación silenciosa donde parecía contarse sus pensamientos más secretos terminaría en unos segundos más.

Las manos de ella empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa y él lanzó un gemido y entrelazó los dedos de ella con los suyos. Si empezaban con la ropa, no sabía si podría parar, así que le abrazó la cintura y sujetó las manos de ella a su espalda.

Siempre se había lanzado de cabeza a una seducción, ansioso por buscar satisfacción inmediata. Tal vez ése había sido siempre su problema, centrarse en los placeres físicos y nada más. Con Sakura quería más y por primera vez en su vida creía que podía encontrarlo.

Por el momento, bastaba con el beso, que era un anticipo de lo que podían compartir en el futuro. Se apartó y la miró, atónito por la increíble belleza de su rostro. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados.

-¿Por qué no me dejas limpiar la cocina mientras terminas de recoger? -murmuró él con un último beso suave.

Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó.

-Siento esta suciedad -dijo.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

-No es problema. Estás muy guapa con hígado en el pelo.

Ella sonrió y salió de la cocina. Sasuke respiró hondo y se apoyó en la encimera. Sakura se había escondido toda la noche detrás de aquella fachada extraña de la compañera perfecta y luego había pasado en un instante de esposa a amante ansiosa. Cuando estaba con ella, tenía la sensación de aventurarse en territorio desconocido. No se parecía a ninguna mujer de las que había conocido.

Movió la cabeza y empezó a limpiar la papilla marrón de la encimera y del suelo. La vida prometía ser mucho más interesante con ella en la casa.

Gracias por pasar! ;*


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Sakura saltó de la camioneta al suelo.

-Te veo mañana por la mañana - dijo-. Ven temprano, tengo que llevar dinero al taller antes de ir al trabajo. Tienen mi coche retenido y, cuanto más tiempo pasa allí, más averías le encuentran.

-¿Por qué no te quedas tú la camioneta? -preguntó Ino.

-Porque si te hago venir hasta aquí a recogerme y luego tenemos que ir a Wicker Park a por las herramientas, tengo que salir de casa a las seis y puedo evitar desayunar con Sasuke.

-¿Ya lo estás evitando? ¿Significa eso que tu plan no marcha bien?

-Le encanta todo lo que hago -repuso Sakura con frustración-. Hace dos noches preparé una cazuela de pescado horrible y anoche hamburguesas de tofu espantosas, pero él siempre sonríe y me felicita por la comida. O tiene un estómago de acero o me sigue la corriente.

-O es un hombre amable que no quiere herir tus sentimientos. ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy?

Sakura sonrió.

-Esta noche toca risotto mal cocido que sabrá como la pasta para el papel pintado. Creo que es hora de pasar a la segunda fase del plan. La decoración. Estoy pensando en un tema magenta mezclado con muchos lazos y fruncidos. Una mezcla de casa de muñecas victoriana y burdel francés. Cuando acabe con su casa, él acabará conmigo para siempre.

-Y eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió.

-Sí -murmuró.

Pensó en el beso que habían compartido unas noches atrás, cerró la puerta de la camioneta y dijo adiós a Ino con la mano.

Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada y miró la calle con árboles a los lados.

Después de cuatro noches en casa de Sasuke, empezaba a estar agotada. Era muy cansado esforzarse por no bajar la guardia, por mantener las distancias y resistirse a sus encantos.

Suspiró con suavidad. Tenía que admitir que Sasuke no se había mostrado ansioso por repetir la experiencia del beso, y no por falta de ocasiones. Era indudable que no había disfrutado tanto como ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se frotó los brazos a través del abrigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía seguir mirándolo todas las noches a través de la mesa, imaginándolo luego dormido en su cama mientras ella yacía despierta? No había pasado ni una semana y ya estaba a punto de derrumbarse bajo la presión del deseo.

-Puede que sea hora de buscarse un abogado -murmuró. Si encontraba el modo de anular el contrato, no tendría que preocuparse de los próximos tres meses, podría marcharse en cuanto el acuerdo le resultara imposible de cumplir, lo que podía ser muy pronto si él decidía volver a besarla...

-O quizá no -susurró.

Había otra opción. Habían acordado pasar tres meses juntos; podía olvidar su cautela y vivir una aventura apasionada con él. Entregarse a una experiencia que tal vez no tuviera nunca con otro hombre. Y luego alejarse sin remordimientos y con muchos buenos recuerdos.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces sentada aquí fuera?

La joven se volvió y vio salir a Sasuke por la puerta. Bajó y se sentó a su lado, rozándola con el hombro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -preguntó.

-No mucho. Acaba de dejarme Ino.

-¿Ha sido un día duro?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Mucha limpieza de otoño -estiró los brazos ante sí-. Siempre me entristece ver que llega el invierno. En todas las demás estaciones del año hay algo que esperar. En primavera hay que planificar y plantar, en verano ver crecer las cosas y en otoño alcanzan su madurez. Y luego se congela y se acaba todo durante seis meses.

-Te estaba esperando -dijo Sasuke.

Se movió al escalón superior, colocó la espalda de ella entre sus piernas y le frotó los hombros con gentileza. Sakura cerró los ojos y reprimió un gemido.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Sí?

-Creo que he cometido un error.

-No, así está bien -murmuró ella-. Un poco a la izquierda. Ahí, justo ahí.

-Ha llamado tu madre.

La joven se puso tensa y se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Mi madre? -se levantó de un salto-. ¿Por qué...? No sabe que estoy... -bajó los escalones hasta la acera.

-Es culpa mía -admitió él; bajó también hasta quedar frente a ella y le pasó las manos por los brazos-. Supongo que desviarías el teléfono de tu casa al mío y, cuando me ha preguntado quién era, se lo he dicho.

Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Le he dicho que era Sasuke Uchiha, tu prometido -repuso él-. No sabía qué les habías contado a tus padres.

Sakura gimió y volvió a sentarse en los escalones, con las manos en las sienes. Ya tenía bastantes problemas para manejar aquella situación sin tener que lidiar además con su madre. Hikari Haruno era inmisericorde en lo referente a los temas amorosos de su hija.

En la graduación del instituto, se había mostrado tan desesperada por que Sakura tuviera una cita, que había llegado a pagar a un chico para que la invitara.

-Y está dentro -añadió Sasuke.

-¿Le has dicho dónde vivías? -gritó Sakura.

-Tesoro, es tu madre. ¿No crees que tenga derecho a saberlo?

Sakura lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

-No me llames «tesoro». Y no se te ocurra aliarte con mi madre. Está esperando que me case desde que cumplí los dieciocho. Sueña con planear una boda a lo grande; tiene álbumes llenos de vestidos de novia, tartas y flores. Se ha suscrito a tres revistas de novias distintas desde que entré en el instituto y todos los años reserva el salón de baile de su club de campo para la segunda semana de junio. Está obsesionada.

-Hablas como si hubiera desatado las furias del infierno -dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se puso en pie y subió hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Comparado con Hikari Haruno, Belcebú es la madre Teresa de Calcuta.

La puerta se abrió antes de que la empujara.

-¡Querida! -su madre salió por ella vestida con su traje rosa favorito de Chanel y sus perlas y la abrazó con fuerza-. ¡Oh, Sakura! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando he tenido que conocer a tu prometido por teléfono.

-No es mi prometido, mamá.

-¿No lo soy? -preguntó Sasuke.

-No digas tonterías -comentó Hikari-. Claro que lo es -pasó un brazo por la cintura de Sasuke y estrechó a los dos en un abrazo grupal-. Vamos a entrar a hablar de la boda.

Los miró a los dos y se emocionó de pronto.

-Lo siento -musitó-. ¡He esperado tanto tiempo este momento! Mi niñita ha encontrado al hombre de sus sueños. Es como un cuento de hadas hecho realidad -tomó las manos de los dos y tiró de ellos hacia la casa.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa no exenta de miedo. -Tenemos unos minutos para hablar antes de que llegue Margaret Delancy - dijo Hikari. Los condujo a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá-. Quiero que me contéis todos los detalles. ¿En qué trabajas, Sasuke? ¿De dónde es tu familia? ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Y por qué no lleva mi hija anillo de compromiso?

Sasuke rió con suavidad.

-Me temo que aún no lo hemos comprado.

Sakura se sentó en una butaca cerca del sofá y Sasuke permaneció de pie a su lado, con una mano en el hombro de ella.

-Mamá, ¿quién es Margaret Delancy?

-Esta casa es encantadora -musitó Hikari-. Con mucho espacio -miró a su hija-. Aquí hay sitio de sobra para niños -se llevó una mano a los labios como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

-¿Quién es Margaret Delancy? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Es una mujer que planea bodas. En cuanto me he enterado de la noticia, la he llamado y ha dicho que vendría a hablar con nosotros. Llegará en cualquier momento.

-¿Le has dicho que venga aquí?

-Es bueno estar organizada, querida. Nos ayudará con los detalles. Quiero que tu día especial sea perfecto, ¿tú no? -tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos-. Serás una novia guapísima, ¿verdad que sí, Sasuke? Oh, creo que voy a llorar otra vez. Sasuke, pásame un pañuelo, ¿quieres? Nunca llevo uno cuando lo necesito.

Sakura miró con temor la expresión extasiada de su madre y la sonrisa divertida de Sasuke. Aquello no iba según lo planeado. La llegada de su madre había añadido una complicación imprevista. Indicó la cocina con la cabeza.

-Mamá, si nos disculpas, quiero hablar un momento con mi prometido.

Tomó a Sasuke del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la sala.

-¿Qué? -murmuró él.

-¿Por qué no le dices algo?

-¿Qué? Por si no te has dado cuenta, es difícil hablar. Siempre que me mira, se echa a llorar. ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Parece empeñada en los planes de boda.

-Dile que se marche y se lleve a la planificadora de bodas con ella-. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá debamos escucharla. Tengo entendido que planear una boda puede ser agotador. Y tú trabajas muchas horas.

Sakura soltó un respingo y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-No voy a empezar a planear nuestra boda. Aún no llevamos una semana juntos y mucho menos tres meses. Y no he dicho que me vaya a casar contigo, esto es sólo un ensayo de compromiso, ni siquiera es aún un compromiso.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres considerar la posibilidad de que lo nuestro pueda funcionar? -preguntó.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Tú sí?

-Yo quiero darle una oportunidad - repuso él.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Creía que tú también. ¿Qué daño puede hacer? Habla con ella. Y procura evitar que llore.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Sakura dio un salto. Sasuke le tomó una mano y la llevó a su pecho. La joven percibía los latidos de su corazón bajo los dedos y cerró los ojos. Cada día parecía que se debilitaban un poco más sus defensas, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse si tal vez podrían crear algo especial juntos.

Sasuke le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Bajó la cabeza despacio y le dio un beso tan cálido y dulce, que ella pensó que se iba a derretir allí mismo. Suspiró con suavidad y él le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la besó con pasión.

-¡Oh! ¿Ha visto eso?

Sakura se apartó rápidamente y se tocó los labios con dedos temblorosos. Hikari y otra mujer sonreían encantadas en la entrada de la cocina.

-Lo siento -murmuró Sakura.

-¿Verdad que son una pareja muy atractiva? -preguntó Hikari-. Mis nietos van a ser muy guapos. Venid. Vamos a sentarnos y hablar de la boda.

Su madre abordaba siempre todos sus proyectos con un entusiasmo sin límites; ya fuera la creación de su rosaleda o su determinación de aprender a jugar al golf, no se rendía nunca hasta que lograba la perfección. Y en cierto sentido, Sakura tenía la sensación de que podía hacer realidad uno de sus sueños. Disfrutaría eligiendo las flores más apropiadas y el vestido perfecto, las invitaciones y la comida, y se sumergiría de lleno en la magia de la boda perfecta.

¿Pero qué pasaría cuando se enterara de que no habría boda? Sakura abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir la verdad, decidida a cortar a por lo sano. Pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

-Señora Haruno...

-Hikari -insistió la mujer-. O «madre», si lo prefieres -apretó los labios para combatir otro ataque emotivo-. Puedes llamarme «madre».

-Hikari está bien -dijo Sasuke -. Si no le importa, creo que tendremos que dejar esto para otro momento. Sakura acaba de llegar del trabajo y ha tenido un día duro. ¿Por qué no nos llamamos mañana y fijamos una reunión? -se acercó a la mujer, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la guió hacia la puerta-. Veo que esto va a requerir mucha energía y Sakura tiene que estar descansada, ¿no le parece?

-Por supuesto -musitó Hikari con tono de disculpa-. ¿Pero no podríamos empezar por unos detalles sencillos? ¿Cuáles son tus flores predilectas, cariño?

-Sus flores predilectas son las rosas inglesas -contestó Sasuke-. A ser posible amarillas o blanco crema.

-¿Y los vestidos de las damas de honor? -preguntó la planificadora de bodas-. Tenemos que decidir algo en ese sentido. ¿Y la tarta?

-Sakura querrá vestidos sencillos pero elegantes, sin muchos adornos. Y su tarta favorita llevaría chocolate, aunque también le gusta con plátano -se volvió a mirarla-. ¿Verdad?

La joven asintió, sorprendida de que se acordara.

-Sí -murmuró-. Quiero una tarta de plátano.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, habría querido retirar sus palabras. ¿Tarta de plátano? Ella no quería una boda.

-Entonces decidido -declaró Sasuke-. Plátano. Y por encima ese...

-... queso cremoso -dijeron los dos a la vez. Y Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Y los colores? -preguntó la organizadora.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, retándolo a contestar y adivinar su color predilecto.

-Creo que Sakura está muy guapa con los tonos más pálidos de lavanda -dijo él-. Tiene un suéter así que me gusta y ese color resalta sus ojos y su piel y va muy bien con su cabello rosa.

La joven recordó el suéter lavanda que llevaba el día que se encontraron en la calle. Era su suéter favorito y su color favorito. Una sonrisa entreabrió sus labios y una oleada de afecto calentó su corazón. Sasuke conocía su color predilecto y prácticamente había dicho que era guapa.

Por el momento era suficiente para hacerle dudar de su plan de esposa diabólica.

-Dime otra vez por qué estamos aquí -musitó Sasuke.

Sakura apretó su mano con fuerza y tiró de él hacia las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban al segundo piso de Bloomingdale's. Odiaba ir de compras y aquel viaje iba a ser una tortura, pero había que hacerlo.

-Lista de bodas -musitó.

Sasuke tenía que derrumbarse antes o después y la lista de bodas había hecho tambalearse a más de una pareja.

Los planes de boda habían empezado con fuerza desde la visita de su madre. Hikari llamaba todos los días aunque, para alivio de su hija, había decidido que necesitaban un año por lo menos para planear el gran acontecimiento, lo que les daba tiempo de darle la mala noticia antes de que nadie gastara mucho dinero.

-Creía que no querías casarte conmigo -musitó Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró con los brazos en jarras.

-Es sólo para tranquilizar a mi madre. Mirará nuestra lista y nos dará su consejo sobre lo que falta. Podrá opinar sobre porcelana francesa, copas de cristal y tenedores de postre.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-¿Así que nosotros les decimos que nos vamos a casar y ellos nos dicen lo que necesitamos?

-No, nosotros les decimos lo que queremos de regalo de boda -explicó Sakura-. Lo elegimos todo y, cuando alguien quiere comprarnos un regalo, viene aquí y mira la lista que hemos hecho.

-Bien -repuso él-. Eso me gusta. ¿Así no acabamos con diez tostadoras y una lámpara espantosa?

-No acabaremos con nada -le recordó ella-. Esto es sólo un ensayo, porque no he decidido casarme contigo.

-Todavía -añadió él. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí-. Pero te gusto mucho, ¿verdad? Vamos, puedes admitirlo. Soy un gran tipo y no puedes resistirte a mí, ¿verdad?

Sakura pensó que no sabía hasta qué punto acertaba. Sí, le gustaba mucho. Cada día le costaba más trabajo convencerse de que no era el hombre más perfecto del mundo... hasta que se recordaba que todas sus novias habían pensado lo mismo antes de que las dejara confusas y con el corazón roto.

-Eres un gran tipo -admitió-. Y no soy inmune a tus encantos.

-Y todavía no he sacado mis mejores armas.

Sakura se preguntó qué querría decir con eso. Juntos recorrieron los departamentos de porcelana y de cristal. Había tanto donde elegir, que a Sakura le dolía la cabeza sólo con pensar en ello.

-Empecemos por algo fácil -sugirió-. Sábanas y toallas.

Sasuke la siguió al departamento de ropa del hogar. Sakura lo miró por encima del hombro y vio que fruncía el ceño ante las largas hileras de toallas de baño de distintos colores. Eligió una rosa brillante y se la mostró.

-Esta -dijo.

Él la miró con aire dudoso.

-Para ti puede, pero yo no pienso envolverme en esa cosa cuando salga de la ducha -tomó una toalla azul marino-. Yo quiero ésta. Por lo menos con este color sí me puedo mirar al espejo.

Sakura intentó no imaginárselo desnudo envuelto en una toalla. Tragó saliva y pensó si allí tendrían toallas transparentes.

-Tenemos que elegir sólo una -dijo-. El matrimonio es eso. Pensar como uno. Hay que aprender a ceder.

-Sí, claro, ¿y tengo que aceptar toallas rosa chillón?

-Son color sandía, no rosa chillón. Y si estuvieras seguro de tu masculinidad, no te preocuparía tanto qué toalla usas.

Sasuke abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Tiró de ella hacia la zona de las cortinas de ducha. Cuando quedaron ocultos del resto de los clientes, la besó con fuerza y jugueteó con la lengua en sus labios hasta que ella devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

Sakura creyó que se detendría allí, pero él separó la chaqueta de ella y deslizó las manos bajo el suéter. Cuando sintió sus manos frías en la piel, respiró con fuerza y se apretó más contra él. Sabía que había gente cerca, pero no podía detenerse. El peligro de que los descubrieran contribuía a excitarla aún más.

Las manos de él se cerraron en torno a sus pechos y acarició los pezones por encima del sujetador. Un anhelo delicioso se instaló en el vientre de ella, que gimió con suavidad y le sacó la camisa del pantalón. Buscó el vientre plano de él con las manos y las bajó hasta rozar su erección, caliente y dura bajo los vaqueros.

Sasuke le mordisqueó el cuello y le besó la oreja.

-No creo que tengamos que cuestionar mi masculinidad -susurró.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que la miraba sonriente. Se apartó con un gruñido de frustración y ordenó rápidamente su ropa.

-No eres tan encantador -dijo-. Y elegiremos toallas rosas.

-Sandía -le recordó él.

Ella le tiró la toalla a la cabeza.

-Vamos a pasar a las sábanas -dijo.

-Buena idea -musitó él-. Pasemos a la cama.

-Que puedas convertir una lista de bodas en un juego sexual no significa que tengas muchos encantos -musitó ella.

Sasuke le tomó una mano y la obligó a detenerse.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que haces? Vamos, Sakura, no soy tonto. Me quieres volver loco con tus horribles comidas y tu gusto hortera para que rompa contigo.

-¿Mis comidas horribles? -preguntó ella. Buscó una excusa, una explicación alternativa, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Olvidas que cenábamos a menudo juntos en la universidad -dijo él en voz baja-. Y eras una cocinera excelente. Y no recuerdo que el rosa chillón fuera tu color favorito.

Le acarició la mejilla y la miró a los ojos. Sonrió con malicia.

-Olvidémonos de las sábanas -dijo-. Tengo una idea mucho mejor -tiró de ella hacia los ascensores-. Hay que comprar algo mucho más importante.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que las sábanas?

-Ya lo verás.

Esperaron a que se abriera la puerta y Sasuke pulsó el botón del primer piso. Cuando salieron, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta la sección de los anillos de diamantes.

-De acuerdo -dijo-. Tú querías un diamante grande. Elige uno.

Sakura dio un respingo. -¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído. Elige uno. El anillo que quieras es tuyo.

-Yo no voy a elegir un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Sasuke, enarcando las cejas-. Estamos eligiendo sábanas y toallas sin motivo, pero el anillo sí entraba en el trato, ¿recuerdas? -saludó con la cabeza al dependiente que había detrás del mostrador y señaló unos anillos expuestos sobre terciopelo-. Queremos verlos.

-No, no queremos -replicó Sakura. Una cosa era elegir toallas y otra aquello. Pedir un anillo grande había sido sólo la primera idea de su plan de boicotear el ensayo; jamás había tenido intención de obligarlo a comprarlo-. Vámonos.

-No, quiero que elijas uno -insistió él-. Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil. A todas las mujeres les gustan los diamantes.

-Yo no soy todas las mujeres.

Sasuke sonrió.

-No, no lo eres. Eso lo sé.

-Pero si lo fuera -siguió ella-, elegiría éste -señaló un diamante enorme montado en platino-. Y si has terminado de hacer el tonto, vamos arriba a elegir sábanas.

Se volvió hacia los ascensores, pero Sasuke se quedó atrás a hablar con el dependiente.

Poco después, la alcanzó y le pasó el brazo en torno a la cintura.

-No vamos a elegir sábanas rosa chillón -dijo-. Me niego.

Sakura sonrió para sí.

-Eso no parece una postura muy flexible.

-No tengo por qué ceder hasta que estemos casados -musitó él-. Hasta entonces no habrá nada rosa en mi casa ni más hamburguesas de tofu.

Sasuke abrió la cajita de terciopelo y miró el anillo de diamantes. Hacía dos días que lo llevaba encima, sin decidirse a dárselo a Sakura. Seguramente no había sido la mejor compra, teniendo en cuenta que al fin habían salido a la luz los verdaderos motivos de ella. Su juego había terminado y sólo quedaba la realidad de su situación.

Cada vez que se besaban, Sasuke se sumía en un mar de confusión. Lo que había empezado como una sencilla amistad, se había complicado de pronto; el deseo se había mezclado con el sentimiento hasta que ya no sabía lo que quería en realidad.

¿Y qué quería Sakura? Cuando la besaba, no tenía la impresión de besar a una mujer empeñada en destruir su tenue relación, sino a una mujer que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla del despacho y levantó el diamante a la luz. La intimidad entre ellos crecía, los besos se hacían cada vez más intensos. La noche anterior, uno de esos besos había llevado a una sesión erótica en el sofá.

Había decidido no presionarla, pero no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más. Los dos eran adultos normales con necesidades normales.

Una llamada a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio a su padre en el umbral.

-Anoche tuve una llamada -dijo.

Sasuke cerró la cajita y la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¿Estás esperando que adivine de quién era? -preguntó.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No -repuso Sasuke-, pero sospecho que me lo vas a decir.

-Me llamó tu futura suegra, quería invitar a la familia en Acción de Gracias. Al principio pensé que sería una loca, pero cuando me dijo que mi hijo, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba prometido con su hija, Sakura Haruno, me vi obligado a pensar que quizá debía ser la verdad. ¿Estás prometido?

Sasuke no sabía qué contestar. Legalmente, podía afirmar que Sakura y él tenían un acuerdo de matrimonio, pero hasta que ella le prometiera amor eterno, prefería pensar que estaban «temporalmente unidos» y no prometidos del todo, aunque tampoco tenía por qué contar toda la verdad.

-Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

-Quería que te tomaras tu vida en serio. ¿Vas en serio con lo de ese matrimonio?

-Sí -en cuanto lo hubo dicho, Sasuke comprendió que era verdad. Iba en serio con Sakura, no era una mentira para aplacar a su padre. Empezaba a creer que había encontrado a la mujer ideal años atrás y le había llevado todo ese tiempo volver a encontrarla.

-¿Y no vas a dejar a ésta como a todas las demás?

-No puedo prometerte que no haya momentos difíciles, pero tú tenías razón. Es hora de que empiece a tomarme la vida en serio.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y quién es esa chica?

-Se llama Sakura Haruno y nos conocimos en la universidad. Ella empezó tres años después que yo, pero vivía en el apartamento encima del mío.

-¿Qué clase de chica es?

-¿Qué narices significa eso? -preguntó Sasuke, malhumorado-. ¿Y qué más da? Tú querías que me casara y me voy a casar. Con quién me case no es asunto tuyo.

Su padre lanzó una maldición.

-Yo quiero que te cases con una mujer a la que ames. Quiero que seas feliz,

-Y lo que tú quieres para mí siempre ha sido más importante que lo que quiero yo para mí.

-No vamos a entrar ahora en eso - dijo Fugaku Uchiha-. ¿Quieres que acepte la invitación, sí o no?

-No lo sé - Sasuke se levantó y se acercó al sofá, donde tomó el abrigo que había dejado antes allí-. No sé lo que vamos a hacer ese día. Hablaré con mi prometida y te lo diré.

Salió del despacho, resistiendo el impulso de provocar una pelea con su padre y quemar sus frustraciones con la persona responsable de aquella locura. De camino a su coche, intentó averiguar por qué estaba tan enfadado. ¿Por las exigencias de su padre, su manipulación y sus ridículas expectativas? ¿O era que no quería recordar lo que había devuelto a Sakura a su vida?

Unas semanas antes, todo parecía muy sencillo. Usaría el contrato para reintroducir a Sakura en su vida y probarle a su padre que podía encontrar una chica con la que casarse, aunque no se casara con ella. Pero sus sentimientos crecientes por Sakura no tenían nada de sencillo, eran confusos e intensos, .y completamente inesperados.

De camino a su casa intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos. Le gustaba saber que encontraría a alguien en su casa, y ahora que la cocina de Sakura había mejorado considerablemente, él había empezado a salir una hora antes del despacho para estar allí cuando ella llegaba a casa.

Pero cuando entró en el garaje, encontró la camioneta de ella ya allí. Salió del coche silbando y entró en la casa. Thurgood salió a recibirlo con un ladrido suave. Sasuke se inclinó a rascarle las orejas y vio algo en su hocico.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Has vuelto a escarbar en el barro?

Se incorporó y cruzó la cocina hacia la sala de estar, con el perro trotando detrás.

-¿Sakura? -la planta baja de la casa estaba en silencio. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se acercó al dormitorio de ella-. ¿Sakura?

-Márchate -dijo ella.

Su voz sonaba temblorosa. Sasuke llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y la abrió despacio.

Miró la escena que tenía ante sí.

-¿Qué narices ha pasado aquí?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Sakura se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con impaciencia y se puso en pie.

-No es nada. Esta mañana olvidé cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto y Thurgood ha entrado aquí. Parece que le gustan las plantas tanto como a mí.

Cuando ella llegó a casa un rato atrás, se encontró con una escena de una película de terror... por lo menos para ella. Sus plantas yacían en el suelo, arrancadas con violencia de las macetas, con las raíces al descubierto y tierra por todas partes. Al principio intentó salvarlas, recogiendo la tierra con las manos, pero luego la emoción pudo con ella y se sentó a llorar en el suelo.

-Las ha mordido todas excepto a Regina -Sakura se inclinó y tomó el tallo de la planta.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevas. Tenía esta planta desde los once años.

Sasuke se la quitó de la mano.

-¿No se puede hacer nada? -preguntó.

-Sí, puedo replantarlas o tomar esquejes y esperar a que echen raíces.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

Sakura se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó.

-No lo sé -y era verdad. Sabía que cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil ignorar sus sentimientos por Sasuke, que se había comido sus cenas horribles y tolerado su gusto decorativo cuestionable, que había hecho lo posible por ayudarla a vencer sus malos humores. La conocía mejor que ningún otro hombre del mundo y aun así no podía permitirse amarlo.

Reprimió un sollozo y dejó caer las manos a los costados. Sasuke se arrodilló delante de ella y le miró la cara con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

-Lo siento, no sabía que Thurgood haría algo así, yo nunca he tenido plantas. Le gusta escarbar fuera y quizá tenía que haber supuesto que lo haría.

Sakura le miró la boca y sólo pudo pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que la besara de nuevo. Todo parecía siempre mucho mejor cuando estaba en sus brazos. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se agarró las manos.

-Tenía que hacer cerrado la puerta.

-Dime lo que debo hacer -musitó él.

Le acarició las pantorrillas con gentileza y Sakura cerró los ojos e intentó recordar su determinación y erigir las barreras que la habían protegido de sus deseos.

-No tienes que hacer nada -contestó con voz débil.

-Quiero hacerlo, dime lo que quieres que haga.

Ella gimió interiormente, sabedora de que su respuesta no tendría nada que ver con las plantas. ¿Por qué lo combatía tanto? Por una vez en su vida tenía ocasión de conocer la auténtica pasión, de estar con un hombre que encarnaba su fantasía sexual por excelencia. Y no podía decidirse a hacer el primer movimiento, a poner sus necesidades y deseos por encima del código de conducta estricto que le había inculcado su madre. Quería que volviera a besarla y no parara en mucho rato. Y tampoco le importaría que acabaran arrancándose la ropa y haciendo el amor.

-¿Sakura?

Ella parpadeó y se sorprendió mirando fijamente la boca de él.

-¿Qué?

Sasuke se enderezó y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos -tiró de ella por el pasillo en dirección a su dormitorio-. Tienes que alejarte de ahí -se sentó con ella en el borde de la cama-. Ahora dime lo que puedo hacer para salvar tus plantas.

-Pue... puedes ponerlas en agua - murmuró ella-. O envolverlas en toallas de papel mojadas. Yo traeré tierra para replantarlas.

-¿Por qué no te tumbas y te relajas mientras me ocupo de eso? Puedo traerte tierra del jardín del vecino.

-No es la tierra que necesito.

-¿Hay más de un tipo de tierra? -preguntó él.

Sakura asintió.

-La del jardín tiene muchos microbios y enfermedades de hongos. Y no transpira bien y...

Sasuke le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Nada de tierra del jardín -dijo-. Vuelvo enseguida.

De pronto, se sentía cansada, como si el deseo y la indecisión hubieran agotado sus últimas reservas de energía. Se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué había firmado aquel contrato? Porque esperaba que un día él volviera a ella como un caballero de brillante armadura, agitando el contrato en la mano y declarándole amor eterno. Y aunque la fantasía parecía ahora una tontería, una parte de su corazón aún quería que fuera verdad, quería el final de cuento de hadas.

Cerró los ojos para apartar aquella idea ridícula de su mente. Había hecho un plan encaminado a proteger su corazón de los encantos de Sasuke, pero cuando lo hizo, no esperaba que fuera tan difícil cumplirlo.

-Si esto sigue así, tendrán que ingresarme en una institución mental antes de los tres meses -susurró.

Oyó a Sasuke moverse por el pasillo y pensó levantarse a ayudarlo, pero su cama era muy cómoda y todavía no estaba preparada para verlo y fingir que no sentía nada.

Permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, esforzándose por reconstruir las barreras que usaba para protegerse.

-He limpiado ese desastre.

La voz de él era suave y tan cercana, que sentía el cosquilleo de su aliento en la mejilla.

Sakura abrió los ojos despacio y lo descubrió arrodillado al lado de la cama.

-Aunque algunas heridas son graves, creo que sobrevivirán todos los pacientes. Los he devuelto a las macetas y les he echado agua; están en la bañera, con la puerta del baño cerrada. También le he echado un buen sermón a Thurgood y ha prometido no volver a cenarse tus plantas.

Sakura sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias.

Sasuke estiró el brazo y le pasó un dedo por el labio inferior.

-Eso está mejor. No me gusta verte llorar. Sé que amas tus plantas y si alguna...

-No lloraba por eso -murmuró ella-. Sólo son plantas.

El hombre frunció el ceño y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿He hecho algo malo?

Sakura respiró con fuerza, dividida entre el deseo de decir la verdad y el de guardar sus sentimientos para sí misma. Acabó optando por la verdad.

-Me he esforzado mucho para que no me gustes.

Sasuke sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

-Lo he notado. ¿Y cómo te va en ese sentido?

-No muy bien -admitió ella, con ojos otra vez llenos de lágrimas-. No esperaba que fueras tan bueno conmigo.

-No es difícil ser bueno contigo -la besó en los labios y ella cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del momento sin vacilar; pero terminó demasiado pronto.

Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de ella, que sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. ¿Cómo era posible que un beso de él provocara más pasión que una seducción completa de otro hombre? Controlaba ya su corazón y ahora asumía también el control de su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, invitándola a perderse en otro beso más.

-¿Ahora estás bien? -preguntó él.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Sasuke.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza. Tardó un momento en hablar.

-Bésame otra vez.

Sasuke pareció sorprendido por la peti ción, pero obedeció en el acto. Sakura repri mió un gemido y se abrazó a su cuello.

Él se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y ella supo que era eso lo que quería y lo que necesitaba. No podía pensar en re mordimientos ni en nada de lo que pudie ra ocurrir en el futuro. El presente estaba tumbado a su lado y quería disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Sasuke le besó los ojos, la nariz y la barbilla e introdujo los dedos en su pelo. Sakura se regodeó en el tumulto de sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo y cada vez que él volvía a su boca lo besaba más profunda mente en un acto mudo de ofrecimiento.

Se arqueó en dirección a sus manos, que empezaron a bajar por su cuerpo. Se sacó la blusa de los vaqueros y Sasuke de in mediato deslizó sus manos en el interior de la prenda y la arrastró encima de él.

Su contacto con la piel de ella era eléc trico y le calentaba la sangre. Sakura le acari ció el pecho y llevó las manos a su corba ta. Tiró de la seda, pero no pudo desatar el nudo y Sasuke la colocó de espaldas y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

Sus ojos negros examinaban el rostro de ella. Se quitó la corbata y Sakura buscó la ca misa y empezó a abrirle los botones. Él la ayudo a retirar la prenda y un segundo después volvía a tumbarse encima de ella, con el calor de su cuerpo atravesando la delgada blusa femenina.

Sakura lo había visto casi desnudo la pri mera noche, cuando se asomó a su dormi torio, pero mirarlo a distancia no se podía comparar a tocarlo. Piel suave, músculos duros... todo aquello era suyo para explo rar y valorar. Fue depositando besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho y él se estremeció cuando le rozó el pezón. Sasuke deslizó las manos en el pelo de ella y la besó con pa sión renovada.

Su lengua entraba y salía de la boca de ella en un preludio seductor de lo que po dían compartir juntos. Sakura no quería que quedaran dudas en cuanto a sus deseos. Encontró la hebilla del cinturón de él y la desabrochó, consciente de que su acción sólo podía interpretarse de un modo: que ría que le hiciera el amor. Abrió el botón y tiró de la cremallera, pero Sasuke le sujetó la mano y se apartó.

La joven lo miró a los ojos, sobresaltada por su expresión. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos vidriosos de deseo.

-¿Qué quieres? -susurró contra el cuello de ella.

-Quiero... hacer el amor.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, deseó retirar lo. No porque hubiera cambiado de idea, sino porque no lo había dicho bien. ¿Lo suyo sería hacer el amor o satisfacer una necesidad física? Suspiró para sí. ¿Había al guna diferencia? Si la había, quizá debería salir de su cama y de su vida en aquel mis mo instante.

-Quiero sexo -corrigió.

-¿Estás segura? -murmuró él.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y permane ció de pie al lado. Se sacó la blusa por la cabeza, sin desabrocharla y buscó el botón de los pantalones con dedos temblorosos, pero él la detuvo y se colocó de pie a su lado. La abrazó sin decir nada y bajó las manos por su piel desnuda.

Fueron desnudándose mutuamente atra pados en un beso interminable, con Sakura volviéndose más osada con cada prenda de ropa que apartaban. Contuvo el aliento cuando él le bajó los vaqueros por las pier nas y la ayudó a salir de ellos. Bajó las ma nos por los brazos de él. Su cuerpo era más hermoso de lo que habría podido soñar, de miembros largos y músculos finos, pura si metría masculina. Pero sus manos eran perfectas, de dedos largos e impacientes por acariciar.

Levantó las manos de él hasta el cierre entre sus pechos. Sasuke desabrochó el suje tador con lentitud y trazó con los dedos un sendero por la piel de ella, rodeando los pezones erguidos antes de apartarse. Sakura se sentía mareada de deseo y con el cuer po cosquilleante de anticipación. Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos y mirar cómo seguían los labios de él el camino que habían recorrido antes los dedos.

Empezó a impacientarse. Un calor hú medo se había establecido entre sus pier nas y el anhelo crecía con cada caricia. En contró la cinturilla del calzoncillo de él y bajó la mano hasta el pene erecto. Sasuke dio un respingo, terminó de desnudarlos rápi damente a los dos y volvió a tumbarla en la cama.

Encontró el punto húmedo del deseo de ella y empezó a acariciarlo. Sakura se retorcía debajo de él, atónita por las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo con un hombre, pero sabía que esa vez estaba a punto. Cuando él deslizó un dedo en su interior, ella gritó:

-Por favor -y se arqueó contra su mano.

Todos los pensamientos y todos los ner vios de su cuerpo estaban centrados en la caricia de él. Era a la vez su amante y su torturador, la empujaba en dirección al clí max y luego la apartaba, obligándola a pe dirle más. Cuando al fin le dio el preserva tivo, ella estaba frenética por sentirlo dentro. Ella se lo puso con rapidez y tiró de él encima de ella.

Pero Sasuke dio la vuelta y la colocó a ella a horcajadas sobre él. Sakura se movió des pacio a lo largo de su erección, acercándo se cada vez más al orgasmo. Sasuke la con templaba con ojos entrecerrados por el deseo y resistiendo claramente su orgasmo para esperarla.

Y de pronto tomó las riendas y fue él el que empezó a moverse, primero con movimientos superficiales y luego más pro fundos, enterrándose en ella hasta el fon do.

Sakura se acopló a su ritmo y, cuando él deslizó los dedos entre sus cuerpos y vol vió a tocarla, gritó con fuerza.

El orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo y la dejó sin aliento. Tembló alrededor de él, que aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos. Un instante después, se unió a ella en el clí max murmurando su nombre.

Yacieron juntos largo rato, sin moverse ni hablar. Y luego él encontró su boca y gi mió suavemente contra sus labios. Sakura suspiró y sonrió, saciada y convencida de que nunca sentiría con otro hombre lo que sentía con él.

-Eres muy hermosa -murmuró él; le apartó el pelo de la frente-. ¿Cómo es que estás en la cama conmigo y no con al gún otro tipo con suerte?

-Firmé un contrato hace seis años - dijo ella.

A él se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿Ése es el único motivo?

-Estoy aquí porque no hay ningún otro sitio donde quiera estar -dijo ella; lo besó en los labios-. Te deseaba tanto como tú a mí. Y el contrato no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Sasuke, complacido con su respuesta, la atrajo hacia sí, con el trasero de ella bien apoyado en su regazo. Le pasó las manos con gentileza por los brazos y los muslos,como si necesitara cerciorarse de que no se iba a marchar.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus ca ricias, consciente de que, si seguía con ellas, volvería a desearlo. En realidad lo había deseado siempre, desde que lo co nociera.

Y ahora se había rendido, cambiado su alma por una noche de pasión. Y allí, abra zada a él, no conseguía lamentar su deci sión. Al fin había encontrado lo que le fal taba en la vida, un deseo que la inundaba por completo. Y aunque no tuvieran nada más que eso, sería suficiente, le bastaba con saber que una noche especial había amado a Sasuke Uchiha y él la había ama do a su vez.

Sasuke abrió los ojos despacio a la luz de la mañana que entraba por los huecos de las cortinas de su cuarto. Suspiró con sua vidad y comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tendió la mano al otro lado de la cama y le sorprendió encontrar lo vacío y frío.

Se tumbó boca abajo y sonrió adormila do. Tal vez a ella le apeteciera largarse a

escondidas, pero no siempre sería así. Después de lo que habían compartido, sa bía que habría un momento, quizá en un futuro muy cercano, en el que preferiría dormir y despertar en sus brazos.

Acercó la almohada a su cara y respiró hondo. El aroma de ella hizo acudir los recuerdos a su mente. Siempre se había considerado un experto en los deseos de las mujeres, pero Sakura era distinta. A ve ces se mostraba distante y otras le arran caba la camisa y lo tocaba de modo pro vocativo.

Su reacción ante ella lo había pillado por sorpresa, aunque sabía que era la mu jer más sexy que había conocido. Con Sakura había sentido algo diferente, una conexión que hacía que su pasión fuera aún más in tensa. No era virgen, desde luego, pero nunca una noche le había parecido tan nueva y tan excitante como con ella.

-¡Oh, diablos! -exclamó.

Se colocó de espaldas y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Lo que había empezado como un simple contrato entre amigos ha bía dado paso a una madeja tan complica da que era imposible desliarla, una madeja formada por los sentimientos de ambos, los motivos que los juntaban y los secretos que podían separarlos.

Sakura no lo amaba y eso le dolía. Por pri mera vez en su vida, quería que una mujer se enamorara locamente, que lo mirara como si fuera el único hombre del univer so. Pero cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, leía en ella duda y aprensión.

Maldijo su decisión de utilizar el contrato contra ella. Quizá, si se hubiera esforzado por conquistarla de otro modo, ella podría haber aceptado una cita y, cuando hubiera pasado un tiempo apropiado, habrían deci dido irse a vivir juntos. El matrimonio hu biera sido la consecuencia natural de todo ello.

-Matrimonio -musitó.

Unos meses atrás, esa palabra le había dado miedo y, sin embargo, ahora le gusta ba la idea. Se imaginaba casado con Sakura, construyendo una vida con ella. Los senti mientos que crecían en su interior eran lo bastante fuertes como para ahogar sus du das sobre un compromiso de por vida. Sus piró. Por primera vez desde el ultimátum de su padre, pensaba que podía tener ra zón. Tomarse la vida en serio podía ser algo bueno.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podía ser tan temprano? Se puso unos vaqueros y la camisa del día an terior. Mientras se vestía, vio la ropa de Sakura esparcida por el suelo. Se detuvo a re coger el tanga de encaje, lo guardó en el puño y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Buenos días -dijo Hikari, animosa, en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

Sasuke, que esperaba encontrarse con Sakura, la miró sorprendido.

-Hola. Sakura se ha ido ya a trabajar.

La expresión de la mujer se hizo más se ria.

-Me está evitando -declaró-. La pre siono demasiado -sonrió con aire de dis culpa-. A veces me dejo llevar por el en tusiasmo.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y se dio cuenta de que llevaba el tanga de Sakura en la mano. Lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de atrás y siguió a la mujer a la cocina, donde Hikari empezó a preparar café en el acto.

-Está muy ocupada en el trabajo.

-¿Sabes si piensa seguir trabajando cuando os caséis?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-No hemos hablado de eso.

-El matrimonio requiere una gran can tidad de tiempo y de compromiso. Mi mari do y yo estamos juntos sólo por un motivo, hemos trabajado mucho nuestra relación. No me interpretes mal, el matrimonio es algo maravilloso. Es como un jardín, lleno de flores hermosas y aromas seductores pero tiene sus estaciones, sus épocas bue nas y malas. Y a veces la maleza y los mos quitos lo cubren todo y ya no puedes ver la belleza. Hay que cuidar el jardín, hijo. Arrancar la maleza y fumigar contra los mosquitos. ¿Comprendes lo que digo?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Creo que sí.

-No quiero que me interpretes mal. Es toy segura de que os irá muy bien juntos, es sólo que a ella le ha llevado mucho tiempo llegar a este punto de su vida.

-Sólo tiene veinticinco años -repuso él-. No es una solterona.

-Gracias a ti -Hikari le dio una palma dita en el brazo-. Le has hecho olvidar a aquel chico horrible de su pasado.

-¿Qué chico?

-No lo sé. En algún momento de sus dos primeros años en Northwestern se enamoró, pero nunca lo trajo a casa y lo llevo muy en secreto. Creo que debió ser un amor no correspondido.

-¿Ella le habló de ese chico? -pregun tó Sasuke.

Hikari se ruborizó.

-No, lo leí en su diario. En Navidad lo dejó un día fuera y le eché un vistazo. Ya sé que soy una mala madre, pero me preo cupaba verla tan distante y ensimismada. Creía que podía estar tomando drogas.

-¿Y qué averiguó? -preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

-Siempre lo llamaba por sus iniciales, P.C. Pero seguro que no tienes nada que temer. Eso fue hace años y probablemente se habrá olvidado de él.

Pensar en Sakura locamente enamorada de otro hombre le produjo un golpe de ce los que Sasuke no se molestó en ignorar.

-Tiene razón. Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a casarse conmigo si siguiera pen sando en otro hombre? -se puso en pie-. Tengo que irme a trabajar. Esta mañana hay una reunión y...

Hikari levantó una mano.

-No digas más. Yo tengo una cita con la organizadora de bodas, vamos a elegir invitaciones, pero quiero pedirte algo antes de irme -lo miró con seriedad-. Me gustaría que usaras tu influencia con Sakura para que participe más activamente en los planes de su boda.

-Lo intentaré.

Sasuke la acompañó a la puerta. Cuando la cerró detrás de ella, se pasó una mano por el pelo. Había estado inseguro de los senti mientos de Sakura desde el comienzo, pero ahora conocía el motivo. Había perdido al hombre que amaba y ahora se había visto obligada a recurrir a él como segunda op ción.

Él había vivido debajo de ella en aquella época y ni siquiera había sabido que saliera con alguien; claro que entonces estaba tan ocupado con su vida social, que no tenía tiempo de interesarse por la de Sakura. Aun así, ¿cómo podía haberse perdido algo tan importante como que ella se enamorara?

Lanzó una maldición y subió las escale ras hasta su cuarto. Thurgood dormía profundamente delante del armario y Sasuke do bló con cuidado la ropa de Sakura y la colocó al final de la cama; luego recogió su cha queta y pantalones y vació los bolsillos.

Cerró los dedos en torno a la cajita de terciopelo. Seguramente sería una pérdida

de dinero, teniendo en cuenta lo improba ble que era aún todo; pero había elegido el optimismo sobre el sentido común y creía que al fin había encontrado una mu jer a la que valía la pena amar.

Se sentó en la cama y se puso el anillo en el extremo del dedo índice. El diamante refulgía y parecía burlarse de su estupidez. Quizá lo mejor fuera dárselo a Sakura, y des cubrir qué sentía exactamente. Después de lo de la noche pasada, tenía que creer que había esperanza para ellos. ¿O había sido todo sexo y nada de amor?

Suspiró. Se había pasado la vida persi guiendo sexo sin ataduras y huyendo del amor y el compromiso. Y ahora que al fin daba un paso para iniciar una relación de verdad, le preocupaba que a la mujer en cuestión sólo le interesara su cuerpo.

Devolvió el anillo a la caja y la dejó en la mesilla de noche. Tendría que vivir el presente y, cuando llegara el momento apro piado, le daría el anillo. Pero antes procu raría estar seguro de que lo fuera a aceptar.

Cuando Sakura llegó del trabajo, la casa estaba en silencio. Thurgood apenas levantó la cabeza de su lugar en el sofá. La joven deseaba estar un rato a solas antes de ver a Sasuke, pues no sabía bien cómo es taban las cosas entre ellos después de la noche pasada.

Había dormido muy poco, prefiriendo contemplar a Sasuke a la luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana. ¿Cuántas veces ha bía fantaseado con una situación así? Y sus fantasías siempre habían estado llenas de romanticismo, palabras elocuentes y ges tos galantes, pero en la realidad había sido todo pasión... lujuria desinhibida.

Por primera vez en su vida, se había rendido por entero y dejado que un hom bre la llevar a lugares a los que había teni do miedo de ir en el pasado. La mera idea de lo que habían hecho bastaba para rubo rizarla. El modo en que se habían tocado y besado... No se habían dicho palabras bo nitas ni declaraciones, pero habían com partido una conexión que no se podía ne gar.

De camino a su cuarto, se sacó el suéter por la cabeza. El día había sido agotador, sobre todo por la falta de sueño. Fue a mi rar el reloj, pero no lo llevaba en la muñe ca. Se lo había quitado la noche anterior en el cuarto de Sasuke y había olvidado po nérselo esa mañana. Calculaba que tendría una hora o así hasta que él volviera.

-Una siesta o un baño -murmuró.

Optó por la siesta. Se quedó en ropa in terior y apartó la sábana, pero cuando iba a meterse, decidió recuperar el reloj y la ropa que había dejado en el cuarto de Sasuke.

Cruzó el pasillo. La cama estaba como la habían dejado, con la ropa revuelta. Imá genes de lo sucedido la noche anterior cruzaron por su mente. Subió a la cama con una sonrisa y enterró el rostro en la al mohada.

Cerró los ojos y dejó vagar sus pensa mientos, llenando su mente de recuerdos: la sensación de la piel de él bajo los dedos, el sonido de su voz, el olor de su pelo, hú medo en la nuca. Se colocó boca abajo con un gemido y tendió la mano para bus car su reloj en la mesilla, pero sus dedos tropezaron con una cajita.

La tomó y se incorporó sobre los codos. La abrió con curiosidad y dio un respingo. En el terciopelo negro había un diamante enorme montado en platino, el mismo ani llo que ella había señalado en Bloomingdale's. Cerró la caja y volvió a dejarla en la mesilla, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de echar un segundo vistazo.

El anillo era exquisito. Aunque lo había elegido en un capricho, tenía que admitir que era el anillo más hermoso del mundo. ¿Pensaría dárselo Sasuke? De no ser así, no tendría sentido que lo hubiera comprado. ¿Y qué diría ella si se lo ofrecía? Se lo colo có en el dedo. Definitivamente, no era una joya que pasara desapercibida.

-Sí, estamos prometidos -dijo a una persona invisible-. Y éste es mi prometi do- extendió la mano ante ella y suspiró.

Aun suponiendo que se lo ofreciera, no podría aceptarlo. Lo guardó en la caja y la devolvió a la mesilla. Sasuke había dejado claro que, de no ser por las presiones de su padre, no habría pensado en el matri monio. Para él era un buen negocio conse guir la compañía de su padre a cambio de una esposa, pero Sakura quería ser algo más que el medio para conseguir un fin. Quería ser el premio que vale la pena ganar, no un ascenso laboral.

No podía confiar en que la amara y no podía permitirse amarlo.

-¿Por qué, entonces, seguir con esto?-murmuró al salir de la cama-. Márchate ya, antes de que sea tarde.

Fue a su cuarto, se puso los vaqueros y un jersey y bajó a la planta baja. Había lle vado consigo tierra y decidió replantar sus plantas. Cuando estaba limpiando la coci na después de terminar, oyó abrirse la puerta de atrás y Thurgood se incorporó y salió a recibir a Sasuke. Sakura se quedó un mo mento sin habla al verlo. Aunque iba com pletamente vestido, con traje y corbata, ella sólo veía al hombre con el que había hecho el amor la noche anterior.

-Hola -murmuró.

Sasuke le sonrió.

-Hola -se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios-. Esta mañana te he echado de menos.

-Tenía que madrugar -mintió ella-. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Largo. Desde que he llegado al des pacho, sólo he podido pensar en volver a casa.

-¿Y eso por qué? -pregunto Sakura. Sacó una botella de vino del frigorífico.

Sasuke le masajeó los hombros con genti leza y le besó el cuello.

-¿Y tienes que preguntarlo?

Sakura cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de su caricia. Sabía que, si se volvía, él es taría allí, dispuesto a darle otro beso apa sionado que sólo podía conducir al dormi torio y a una repetición del encuentro de la noche anterior. Pero ya se había rendido una vez al deseo y no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir.

-¿Quieres beber algo? -se apartó unos pasos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él.

Sakura se sirvió un vaso de vino y tomó un trago largo.

-Sí. Estaba pensando en...

-¿Nosotros?

-No, las fiestas. No hay mucho trabajo y creo que me gustaría tomarme unos días de vacaciones por Acción de Gracias. Y quizá también en Navidad.

-Unas vacaciones estarían muy bien - dijo Sasuke-. Podemos ir a algún lugar cáli do. ¿Adónde te apetece ir? Hawai puede ser magnífico en esta época del año.

-Yo estaba pensando en ir sola. Creía que te gustaría tener algo de tiempo para ti.

-Sakura -dijo él-. Si quisiera estar solo, no te habría pedido que te mudaras aquí. Creo que, si quieres irte de vacaciones, de beríamos ir juntos, después de las fiestas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Era sólo una idea. Se me ha ocurrido que, si me iba de la ciudad, no tendría que lidiar con mi madre. Ahora que cree que estamos prometidos, querrá celebrar estas fechas a lo grande. Y tengo miedo de que intente darnos una fiesta.

Sasuke suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo con aire distraído.

-Esperaba que invitáramos aquí a tu familia y la mía en Acción de Gracias - dijo-. Así tendrían ocasión de conocerse.

Sakura lo miró de soslayo y soltó una car cajada.

-Supongo que es una broma.

-No.

-¿Tienes idea del trabajo que lleva pre parar una comida así? Días de planifica ción, de compras y de cocinar. No sale de la cocina ya preparada y lista para servirse.

-Yo puedo ayudarte -dijo él-. Sólo creo que sería bueno reunir a nuestras familias y el día de Acción de Gracias me parece la oportunidad perfecta. Y no será para tanto. Tus padres, el mío, mi hermana, su marido y sus tres hijos... Contigo y conmigo, seremos sólo diez personas.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en esto?

-Y si no quieres cocinar, podemos traer la comida hecha.

-No puedes comprar hecha la comida de Acción de Gracias. No está bien.

-¿No puedes? -preguntó Sasuke. Apartó la vista.

Sakura lo miró largo rato y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó.

-Tu madre llamó a mi padre para invi tar a nuestra familia a su casa, pero mi pa dre quería que fuéramos todos a la suya y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ce der, así que yo he invitado a tu familia y a la mía a venir aquí, a nuestra casa.

Sakura soltó un gemido.

-No, no, no, no. No puedes hacer eso. Creí que habías aprendido la lección cuan do invitaste a mi madre y a la organizadora de bodas.

-Yo no la invité, se invitó sola. Vamos, Sakura. Todo esto forma parte del conocerse mejor, ¿no crees? Tenemos que ver cómo lidiamos con situaciones de presión y estas fechas lo son.

-Estoy segura de que tendremos estrés suficiente la próxima hora, mientras discu timos por qué los prometidos o los mari dos o los amigos invitan a diez personas a comer en la casa de los dos sin comentarlo antes con el otro.

-¿Es imprescindible que tengamos una discusión? ¿No puedes simplemente gritar me un poco y luego nos besamos y hace mos las paces?

-No intentes seducirme, amiguito -le advirtió ella-. No dará resultado.

-Anoche sí funcionó -Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura-. Adelante. Grítame. Estoy preparado.

Sakura suspiró. ¿Por qué se molestaba en intentar combatir aquello? Estaba perdida antes de empezar. Sólo tenía que tocarla y su enfado se evaporaba. Su única defensa era mantener las distancias, alejarse de sus manos y sus labios.

-Si vamos a hacer aquí la comida de Acción de Gracias, tengo mucho trabajo – dijo- No tienes cazuelas, sartenes, vajilla, cristalería ni manteles y servilletas. Ni si quiera tienes una mesa de comedor decen te. ¿Dónde vamos a dar de comer a toda esa gente?

-Podemos hacer un bufé.

Sakura imaginó a diez personas de pie en la cocina con platos y tenedores de plásti co y se echó a reír. Si quería probarle a Sasuke lo malísima esposa que sería, tenía la oportunidad perfecta el día de Acción de Gracias. ¿Pero estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él? ¿O en el fondo de su corazón creía todavía que era, y sería siempre, el hombre perfec to para ella?.

DEDICADO A Bloddy cherry PORQUE TE DEJE CON LA DUDA MUJER JAJAJAJA!, es que ya los tengo todos pero iré subiendo uno diario, así que no se desesperen pensando que no actualizare pronto :D!


	7. Chapter 7

HEY TENGO OTRA ADAPTACIÓN NOMAS DÍGANME SI LES INTERESA PARA EMPEZAR A HACERLA XD! SE LLAMA "TEMOR A AMAR" DE CATHY WILLIAMS LES DEJO EL RESUMEN OKEY :D! TRES CAPITULOS EN UNA NOCHE MEREZCO REVIEW NO CREEN 8- ) DE PERDIDA CON QUE ME DIGAN SI LES INTERESA O NO SALE :D SALUDOS

RESUMEN:

Trabajando para el guapísimo Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno se encontraba fuera de su elemento. Siempre escondida bajo anchos jerséis, era totalmente invisible para su jefe.

Hasta que Sasuke Uchiha descubrió las excitantes curvas que Sakura había estado escondiendo y, de repente, hacer que su ingenua secretaria despertara al deseo pasó a ser lo primero en su agenda.

Sakura se encontró viviendo un cuento de hadas… hasta que un giro inesperado en su relación la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

Capítulo 6

Sasuke terminó de introducir el último tornillo y colgó la barra de cortinas encima de la ventana. Retrocedió un paso y la miró con aire crítico. Estaba un poco torcida, pero, cuando Sakura hiciera lo que quiera que pensara hacer con ella, no se notaría.

Sujetó el taladrador como si fuera una pistola y sonrió.

-Estoy hecho todo un manitas.

En la última semana, Sakura se había con vertido en una mujer obsesionada, que pasaba los días de compras y las tardes convirtiendo la casa en un hogar cálido y acogedor. Había renunciado al rosa e introducido colores que reflejaban su amor por el aire libre.

A Sasuke le gustaba la nueva decoración, sencilla y cómoda. Había añadido cojines suaves a los sofás de cuero de la sala, com prado lámparas y sustituido la pequeña mesa cuadrada de él por una mesa de comedor gigantesca.

Pero lo mejor de todo eran las noches. De algún modo, tenía que eliminar toda la tensión que acumulaba durante el día, y lo hacía en la cama con él, atrapados los dos en un río de pasión tal, que cada vez se volvía más desinhibida.

Sin embargo, Sakura no había eliminado to davía todas sus reservas. Todas las noches empezaban en camas separadas hasta que uno u otro cedía y se presentaba en silencio en el cuarto del otro. A veces dormían en la cama de él y a veces en la suya, pero, para satisfacción de Sasuke, ella despertaba siempre en sus brazos.

Miró su reloj, dejó el taladrador en la mesa y se acercó a la puerta. Sakura seguía donde la había dejado una hora atrás, trabajando en el pequeño jardín entre la acera y la casa. Bajó los escalones y se acuclilló a su lado.

-¿Qué vas a plantar? -preguntó.

-Bulbos de invierno para animar un poco el día de Acción de Gracias -repuso ella-. Y también voy a plantar ya jacintos, que florecerán en primavera.

Sasuke miró un momento los bulbos. Iba a plantar flores para la primavera, aunque no sabía si entonces estaría allí. Le hubiera gustado tomar eso como una señal esperanzadora, pero sabía que no debía hacer se ilusiones. Los sentimientos de ella parecían cambiar dependiendo de que saliera el sol o se pusiera.

Durante el día, apenas reconocía que fueran amantes y Sasuke sentía la necesidad casi patológica de tocarla y besarla. Tenían pasión, pero quería algo más. Quería saber que los sentimientos que crecían en su in terior tenían reciprocidad también en ella.

-Empieza a hacer frío -dijo-. He encendido la chimenea. ¿Por qué no entras a calentarte mientras preparo la cena? -le levantó y le tendió la mano.

Sakura se dejó levantar y recogió los útiles de jardinería, que Sasuke se apresuró a quitarle de las manos.

-Tengo que recoger las copas de vino y pasar por la tienda a encargar el pavo - dijo ella-. Y necesito repasar las recetas para hacer la lista de la compra y...

Sasuke la abrazó con un gemido y detuvo sus palabras con un beso.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó cuan do se apartó.

-¿Besarte?

-No, todo este trabajo.

-Quiero que el día de Acción de Gra cias resulte agradable -repuso ella-. Si vas a hacer algo, es mejor hacerlo bien - sonrió-. ¡Vaya! Me estoy convirtiendo en mi madre, ¿verdad?

Sasuke cerró los ojos y le besó la frente.

-En absoluto -repuso-. Y a mí no tienes que probarme nada, sé lo que sien tes. Si no fuera por nuestro acuerdo, pasa rías ese día en otra parte -le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla-. ¿Recuer das las cenas que me preparabas en la uni versidad? Siempre me encantaba ir a tu apartamento.

-Porque nunca tenías comida en el tuyo -contestó ella-. Si no te daba yo de comer, ¿quién iba a hacerlo?

-No siempre iba por la comida. Tu apartamento era muy cálido y acogedor y allí me sentía cómodo -le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella-. Aunque la comida era buena, casi siempre iba porque quería estar contigo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella con voz suave.

Sasuke se llevó la mano femenina a los la bios y besó las yemas de los dedos una por una.

-Ya entonces eras buena cocinera, pero eras aún mejor amiga. Y no sé si me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo im portante que era eso para mí.

Sakura miró sus dedos.

-Deberíamos entrar -murmuró-. Em pieza a hacer frío.

-De acuerdo -asintió él-. Tengo que empezar con la cena. Estaba pensando en filetes de hígado.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y entró con él en la cocina.

-Si no te gustaba mi comida, ¿por qué no lo decías? -preguntó.

Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y la sujetó contra el borde del mostrador.

-¿Y de qué iba a quejarme si podía sentarme enfrente de ti?

Sakura se soltó del abrazo.

-Tienes que dejar de decir esas cosas o puedo enamorarme de ti.

-¿Y tan malo sería eso? Además, es la verdad. Me gusta tenerte aquí.

La joven se ruborizó, pero él sospecha ba que no lo creía.

-Tengo que hacer la lista de la compra -dijo.

-No deberías cambiar de tema cada vez que intento hablar de nosotros -pro testó él.

Sakura suspiró.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que hablar de nosotros? Esto es lo que es -repuso con impaciencia.

-Muy bien, pero yo no sé lo que es. A veces siento que estás aquí conmigo y a veces que te has marchado. Nunca sé qué esperar.

-Si no te gusta, dime que me vaya - contestó ella con frialdad.

-No es eso lo que quiero; lo que quie ro es que te esfuerces -intentó tomarle las manos, pero ella las apartó.

-¿Quieres que finja que siento algo que no siento? -preguntó.

-¿Tienes que fingir conmigo? –replicó él, mirándola a los ojos-. No veo que fin jas cuando estás en mis brazos por la no che ni cuando me muevo dentro de ti. ¿Finges entonces?

Sakura apartó la vista y tardó en contestar.

-No.

-¿Y qué sientes entonces?

-No sé qué quieres que diga. Eso es sexo y lo que tú pides es amor. Y aunque tus encantos pueden haber llevado mi cuerpo a tu cama, no tienen ningún efecto en mi corazón.

Sakura la miró fijamente, dolido.

-¡Vaya! Tuviste que amarlo mucho para estar todavía tan afectada.

Sakura parpadeó; frunció el ceño confusa.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién?

-De ese tipo, de P.C. ¿El que amabas en la universidad? Tuvo que darte muy fuerte.

Ella dio un respingo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de P.C.?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que eso es pasado y tú tienes que pensar en el futuro. Pensar en un hombre al que no puedes tener sólo hará que te cierres al hombre que sí puedes tener.

-¿Qué sabes tú de él? -repitió ella.

-Tu madre me dijo que te habías ena morado de alguien en Northwestern y que no lo has olvidado nunca.

-¿Y cómo sabía ella eso? -gimió Sakura -. No, no me lo digas. Por mis dia rios. Tengo la madre más cotilla del mun do.

-Da igual cómo lo supiera, lo que im porta ahora es que él no está aquí y yo sí. Y es hora de que olvides el pasado y sigas con tu vida.

Sakura movió la cabeza con lentitud.

-Cuando mi madre y tú encontréis el modo de hacerme olvidar a aquel chico, aví same, porque no es tan fácil. La verdad es que me gustaría olvidarlo, pero no puedo.

Se volvió y Sasuke la observó cruzar la es tancia y salir por la puerta de atrás. La oyó entrar en el garaje y poner en marcha la camioneta.

-¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer funcio nar esto? -murmuró.

¿Cómo competir con el recuerdo de una relación perfecta?

Tenía que encontrar el modo. Se estaba enamorando de ella y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por ningún tipo de su pasado. Tenía que mostrarle lo que se perdería si se marchaba. Tenía que conquistarla a cualquier precio.

Tal vez hubiera amado a alguien en el pasado, pero ahora vivían en el presente y eso tenía que contar para algo.

Sakura abrió la puerta del pequeño bufete de Wicker Park, donde tenía una cita con Andrea Schaefer, experta en derecho de fa milia y, con suerte, la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Pensó en su conversación con Sasuke de la noche anterior e hizo una mueca. Le había gustado la chispa de celos que sorprendió en él y la divirtió pensar que eran celos de sí mismo. P.C. eran las iniciales de Príncipe de Cuento, nombre con el que le gustaba referirse a él en otro tiempo.

Y precisamente porque lo había querido en otro tiempo, lo conocía bien y sabía que era un incapaz de comprometerse con ninguna mujer. Para él ella era un premio que estaba fuera de su alcance, y si alguna vez la tenía, dejaría de desearla.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta interior del bufete. Una recepcionista joven y gua pa le sonrió.

-Soy Sakura Haruno.

-Sí. La señora Schaefer la espera. Es la puerta del medio.

Sakura asintió y caminó hacia el despacho. Antes de que llegara a la puerta, salió una rubia alta, vestida con falda a cuadros, jer sey púrpura y zapatos de tacón.

-Hola, Jane. Soy Andrea Schaefer. Pasa y siéntate.

Sakura obedeció y la abogada se sentó a su vez detrás de su mesa.

-Dices que tienes una disputa por un contrato. ¿Has traído una copia?

Sakura asintió y le tendió una fotocopia del documento.

A medida que Andrea lo leía, su rostro iba adoptando una expresión de regocijo.

-Es un contrato de matrimonio; creo que nunca había visto ninguno.

-Lo firmé hace seis años. Sé que fue una estupidez, pero creía que era una bro ma. Nunca pensé que intentaría obligarme a cumplirlo.

-¿Ese hombre te dio algo? ¿Dinero o un regalo caro? ¿Te dio algo para validar el contrato?

Sakura intentó recordar.

-Sí, me dio cinco dólares. ¿Eso es importante?

Andrea miró el contrato pensativa.

-En esencia, el contrato es legal -explicó-. Aunque no creo que pueda soste nerse en un tribunal. Ningún juez te obli gará a casarte con alguien si no quieres, pero si ese hombre insiste en llevar el caso adelante, tendrás que pactar con él -se detuvo de golpe-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creerlo. ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Facultad de Derecho de Nortwestern, promoción del 98?

-Sí.

Andrea soltó una risita y movió la cabeza.

-Me temo que aquí pueda haber un conflicto de intereses. Yo conozco a Sasuke. Se licenció un año antes que yo -hizo una pausa-. Asistimos juntos a algunas clases y a mí me gustaba mucho. Gustaba a casi todas las chicas. Incluso salimos una vez.

Sakura la miró fijamente. ¿Estaba destinada a encontrarse con muchas mujeres así por todo Chicago? Sabía que Sasuke había salido con muchas estudiantes de Derecho, pero aquello era mucha coincidencia.

-¿Cómo está Sasuke? -preguntó Andrea-. Tiene que irle muy mal para que recurra a un contrato para buscar esposa. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha quedado calvo? ¿Tiene barriga?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No, está casi igual que antes, tal vez más guapo todavía... o más sofisticado.

Andrea suspiró.

-Ese hombre ya era demasiado atractivo para su bien.

-Sí, y lo sigue siendo -admitió Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no quieres casarte con él? ¿No lo amas?

-No -dijo Sakura -. Sí -se miró las manos, que tenía enlazadas en el regazo-. Un poco. O puede que haya sucumbido a su encanto. Me hace olvidar lo que es y creer que puede ser lo que yo quiero que sea. Y cuando estamos juntos, siento que soy la única mujer del mundo que puede hacerle feliz.

-¿Y qué crees que siente él por ti?

-Dice que le gusto. También creo que necesita casarse y que eso tiene mucho que ver con lo que siente.

-¿Y qué crees que haría si le dices que te casarás con él?

-Ya lo he probado. Y creo que está dispuesto a casarse, pero no por las razo nes que importan. Sasuke está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

-Bueno, si quieres casarte con él, yo te aconsejo que esperes a ver lo que ocurre. Si no quieres, díselo. Lo peor que puede hacer es llevarte a juicio, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo hace. Es un abogado listo y tiene que saber que tiene pocas posibilidades.

-¿O sea que la decisión es mía?

-Sí. Y, si necesitas mi ayuda, llámame - Andrea se puso en pie-. Pero estoy segura de que puedes resolver este problema sola.

Sakura le estrechó la mano, le dio las gra cias y salió del despacho, sorprendida de que todos sus problemas se hubieran re suelto en menos de cinco minutos. Pero aunque tenía las respuestas, no estaba se gura de su decisión. Podía marcharse de casa de Sasuke y seguramente él no la obliga ría a volver. ¿Pero deseaba hacerlo? ¿O se guía albergando la fantasía secreta de que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos?

Caminó hacia donde había dejado apar cada la camioneta. ¿Por qué había tenido que aceptar su oferta? Andaba mal de dinero, sí, sin embargo podía haber dormido en el sofá de Ino o haber ido a casa de sus padres. Pero no, había caído en la misma trampa antigua con la esperanza de que esa vez Sasuke pudiera ser el hombre que siempre había querido que fuera.

Entró en la camioneta, pero no puso el motor en marcha inmediatamente. ¡Era tan amable y considerado! Tal vez había deja do atrás su fase de playboy.

-No -murmuró.

Los hombres como Sasuke no cambiaban nunca. Además, la había forzado a aceptar aquel acuerdo. No la amaba, sólo la necesitaba para conseguir lo que quería.

-Me marcharé -dijo.

Giró la llave de contacto. Después de añadir a Ino y Sai a la lista, tenía que pre parar una comida de Acción de Gracias para doce personas. Cuando todos se mar charan, se sentaría a hablar con Sasuke y le diría que quería irse.

Y luego seguiría adelante con su vida.

-¿Qué hora es?

Sasuke miró el reflejo de Sakura en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

-Dos minutos más tarde que la última vez -contestó-. Tienes tiempo de sobra. No llegarán hasta dentro de quince o vein te minutos.

-¿Y cómo voy a prepararme contigo mirándome así?

-No te miro -echó la cabeza a un lado y pasó la cuchilla por su mejilla-. Me estoy afeitando -llevaba toda la mañana intentando animarla, pero sin resultado-. Podemos anular esto. Cuando lleguen, les diré que se marchen.

-¿Tú harías eso? -sonrió ella.

Sasuke empezó a aclarar la cuchilla.

-Haría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír -repuso, con su sonrisa más seductora.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el pintalabios. Sasuke se lo quitó de las manos con gentileza.

-No necesitas eso. Eres muy hermosa al natural.

Sakura se lo arrebató y lo dejó en la enci mera.

-Quieres animarme a base de halagos, ¿verdad?

Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-No, tengo motivos ocultos. Cuando te beso, no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros, sobre todo pintalabios.

La sentó en la encimera y la besó. Com probó con alivio que la indiferencia de ella desaparecía en cuanto sus labios se encon traban. Las manos femeninas apartaron la camisa y rozaron su pecho desnudo.

En los últimos días, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía vivir sin Sakura y aún no se había acostumbrado a esa re velación. Cuando decidió usar el contrato, no tenía intención de enamorarse y, ahora que había ocurrido, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo revelar sus sentimientos sin espan tarla? ¿Y cómo conseguir que ella le corres pondiera?

Le besó el cuello, desabrochó su blusa y depositó una serie de besos en su hombro. Su olor hacía que le diera vueltas la cabe za. Apoyó los muslos de ella en sus cade ras y la falda se subió y dejó al descubierto las piernas. Bajó con las manos hasta los tobillos y volvió a subir, sin dejar de besar la en la boca.

-No deberíamos hacer esto -murmu ró ella-. No tenemos...

Sasuke subió más las manos y le bajó el tanga, que sacó por los pies.

-... tiempo -terminó ella.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra -deslizó las manos por los muslos de ella y empezó a acariciar su pubis húmedo. Sakura lanzó un gemido y se arqueó sobre sus dedos.

¿Por qué era tan sencillo poseer su cuer po y tan difícil atrapar su corazón? Cuando la besaba y acariciaba, había siempre un rincón de su corazón que no podía tocar.

-Dime que quieres que pare -susu rró. Se inclinó para besarle el interior de los muslos-. Dímelo. Pararé si quieres.

-No -repuso ella sin aliento-. No pares.

Sasuke la sujetó por la cintura y la acercó al borde de la encimera, donde le subió la falda hasta las caderas. Bajó la cabeza y prosiguió su asalto, ahora con la boca y la lengua.

Oyó acelerarse su respiración y notó que su cuerpo se tensaba. La deseaba, pero se centró en el placer de ella, com placiéndose en los gemidos y súplicas que precedían siempre a su clímax.

Sakura se movió encima de él y Sasuke le vantó la vista hacia ella. Tenía los ojos ce rrados y se mordía el labio inferior. Le in trodujo la lengua y ella gritó de placer.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y su cuerpo se puso tenso. Bajó las manos para colocarse la falda, pero Sasuke se las apartó.

-Déjame terminar.

-Están en la puerta.

-Que esperen.

-No -ella lo empujó por los hombros y saltó al suelo.

Sasuke se sentó en los talones y la observó poner su ropa en orden.

-Seguiremos más tarde -dijo.

Ella lo miró un momento. Movió la ca beza y salió del baño. Sasuke se miró al espe jo.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -preguntó a su imagen-. No puedes obligarla a que rerte. Si no te ama, tienes que dejarla mar char.

Se abrochó la camisa y terminó de ves tirse. A continuación se echó agua fría en la cara y bajó las escaleras.

Sakura había abierto la puerta. Sus padres y el padre de Sasuke estaban en el umbral. La expresión de sus rostros indicaba que se habían conocido antes de entrar y que el encuentro no había ido bien. Hikari ya es taba llorando.

Sakura los invitó a entrar y lanzó una son risa temblorosa a Sasuke. Tenías las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto.

-¿Quieres hacer las presentaciones? - preguntó.

Hikari hizo caso omiso a su hija y conti nuó la conversación iniciada fuera.

-Yo sólo digo que tendrá usted que re cortar su lista de invitados. En el salón de recepciones sólo caben trescientos y yo ya tengo doscientos cincuenta.

Fugaku lanzó una mirada de agravio a su hijo y se volvió hacia Sakura. Sasuke se apresu ró a presentársela y su padre estrechó con firmeza la mano de la joven antes de se guir a Hikari a la sala de estar.

-Tengo relaciones de trabajo, amigos y familia a los que no puedo dejar de invitar. Cincuenta es muy poco. Sugiero que bus que un salón más grande. Si el problema es el dinero...

-El dinero no es problema -contestó la mujer-. Pero ese salón es perfecto. Es grande pero íntimo. Siempre he soñado que Sakura celebraría su boda en nuestro club de campo.

La joven se acercó a Sasuke.

-Tienes que impedir que mi madre hable de la boda -dijo-. Entra ahí y cambia el tema.

Sasuke le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Y de paso envío mi solicitud de santi dad, porque para hacer eso necesitaré un milagro -susurró.

Sakura, ruborizada, besó a su padre y se fue a la cocina. Su padre soltó una risita y tendió la mano a Sasuke.

-Hola. Kenta Haruno. Es un placer conocerte por fin.

Sasuke le estrechó la mano con calor.

-Lo mismo digo, señor.

-Llámame Kenta. Bien, ¿dónde pue do beber algo? Llevo días oyendo hablar de esa boda y empiezo a sentir un dolor en la espalda que sólo se calma con whisky.

-Tengo justo lo que necesita.

-Bien.

Dejaron a Hikari y a Fugaku discutiendo so bre el tamaño de las mesas y las bandas de música y se dirigieron al comedor.

-La señora Haruno esta muy entu siasmada con la boda -comentó Sasuke.

Kenta miró la mesa, que Sakura había colocado y adornado.

-Llevo casi treinta años casado con esa mujer y todavía no la comprendo. Se em plea a fondo en sus proyectos y no acepta nada que no sea la perfección. Y esa boda la lleva esperando desde que nació Sakura - movió la cabeza-. Quiero a esa mujer, pero no la entiendo. Dime una cosa. ¿Tú entiendes a Sakura?

-No del todo. No siempre sé lo que está pensando, pero puede que sea mejor así.

-¿La quieres?

Sasuke no esperaba aquella pregunta, pero se sintió impulsado a responder la verdad.

-Sí. Nunca había estado enamorado, pero estoy seguro de que uno se siente así.

Kenta soltó una risita.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Confuso, frustrado, sin ningún control, pero en el buen sentido. Sé que sólo quiero que Sakura sea feliz. Y creo que pue do conseguirlo.

-Espero que así sea. Porque si le haces daño a mi hijita, te perseguiré y te romperé todos los huesos de tu cuerpo.

Sasuke forzó una sonrisa, pero miró a Kenta a los ojos y comprendió que hablaba muy en serio.

-Procuraré recordarlo -musitó.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Sakura abrió la puerta del horno y sacó la bandeja con el pavo, que dejó al lado del fregadero. Lo miró satisfecha; el asado es taba perfecto, lo cual era ya mucho, te niendo en cuenta que todo lo demás esta ba resultando un desastre.

Su madre y el padre de Sasuke apenas ha bían cruzado una palabra civilizada y, des pués de unos vasos de vino, la atmósfera se había vuelto tensa y emotiva. Cuando no discutían sobre la boda, Hikari se ence rraba a llorar en el baño y Fugaku permanecía en un rincón con aire sombrío.

Sakura no sabía por qué el padre de Sasuke se portaba así, pero había optado por no en trometerse en el conflicto y afanarse en la cocina. Ino y Sai habían llegado poco des pués que la hermana de Sasuke y su familia y se habían ofrecido a ayudarla, mientras Sasuke se esforzaba por distraer a sus sobrinos, dos niñas y un niño, con videojuegos y con la ayuda de Thurgood. Hinata y Kiba con versaban con Kenta.

Sakura colocó el pavo en una bandeja de plata y puso la sartén en el fuego para la salsa. Miró el reloj. La comida tardaría una hora más por lo menos y, si tenía suerte, todos podían estar fuera de allí a las cua tro.

-Tiene muy buen aspecto -comentó Ino, animosa.

Sakura siguió removiendo la salsa.

-Menos mal que estás aquí. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti. No puedo creer que mi madre esté discutiendo con el padre de Sasuke. Odia los conflictos.

-Tu madre es mucho más dura de lo que tú te crees. Además, quiere una boda perfecta para su hija.

-Antes o después, tendré que decirle que no habrá boda. Se le partirá el corazón.

-Puede que no. No creo que esté de seando pasar más fiestas con la familia de Sasuke. A lo mejor se siente aliviada -Ino se secó las manos en un paño de cocina-. Y puede que sí haya boda -sonrió-. He llenado los vasos de agua. ¿Qué hago aho ra?

-Sujeta ese colador encima de ese cazo. Si sirvo salsa con grumos, mi madre se quedará horrorizada.

-Estoy impresionada -comentó Ino-. Creía que tu plan era ser mala es posa.

-Cambié de idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Sasuke descubrió mi plan. Y por que, si no hago esto bien, mi madre me echará la culpa y no quiero darle más mo tivos para llorar. Si están las ensaladas en la mesa, podemos empezar ya. Diles a to dos que se sienten y aleja a mi madre todo lo que puedas del padre de Sasuke.

Ino la abrazó un instante.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Quiero que me prometas que, en cuanto se terminen los postres, os levanta réis para marcharos y os llevaréis a todos. Promételo.

Ino soltó una risita y empujó a Sai en dirección a la sala.

-Diles a todos que la cena está servida.

Un momento después, entraban los ni ños en la cocina. Sasuke iba detrás. Se colocó al lado de Sakura y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Pégame un tiro. Acaba conmigo de una vez.

-De eso nada.

-Esto es culpa tuya. Si no los hubieras invitado, ahora estaría en una playa de Flo rida bronceándome y bebiendo cócteles.

-Sakura, todo está muy bien. La mesa está preciosa y la comida huele de maravi lla. Si no saben apreciar todo lo que has hecho, les diré lo que pienso de ellos antes de servirles el pavo.

-Por favor, no empieces otra discusión -le suplicó ella-. Sólo quiero que la co mida transcurra agradablemente. Me da igual que odien al comida siempre que no se odien entre ellos.

Sasuke le besó la frente.

-Prometo que te compensaré por esto. La próxima semana seré tu esclavo. Haré todo lo que me pidas.

-Me conformo con que te encargues de recoger y de los platos.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. ¿Quieres que me lleve ya el pavo?

-Déjalo aquí. Tiene que descansar an tes de que lo trinches.

Sasuke puso la mano de ella en su brazo.

-Vamos allá.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, le apartó la silla y esperó a que se sentara. A continua ción, tomó una copa de vino y carraspeó.

-Quiero proponer un brindis -dijo-. Por Sakura, que ha trabajado mucho para que hoy sea un día perfecto para todos. Y si todos apreciáis sus esfuerzos la mitad que yo, procuraréis que sea un día perfec to para ella, ¿verdad?

Sakura se ruborizó y tomó un sorbo de vino.

Mientras comía la ensalada, escuchaba distraída la conversación. Ino y Sai inten taban animar la situación, pero su madre estaba muda en un extremo de la mesa y Fugaku se mostraba sombrío en el otro. Sasuke parecía contento viéndola comer y esme rándose por cambiar de tema cada vez que la conversación amenazaba con acercarse al tema espinoso de la boda.

En cierto momento, Sakura fue a buscar el pavo, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde lo había dejado, no estaba. Lo único que quedaba en la bandeja era un charco de grasa. El corazón se le paró y siguió con la vista un rastro de grasa que recorría el sue lo de la cocina hasta la sala de estar. Cami nó hacia allí y, cuando llegó a la altura del sofá, dio un grito.

Thurgood estaba en el suelo, con lo poco que quedaba del pavo entre las patas delan teras. Sakura abrió la boca para buscar aire y la impresión la obligó a sentarse. Unos segun dos después, llegaba Sasuke hasta ella.

-¡Oh, vaya! -exclamó. Se acuclilló y tocó el pavo-. Thurgood, ¿qué has hecho?

Sakura no sabía si reír o llorar. Al fin, em pezó a reír, al principio con suavidad y lue go cada vez más histérica. El día entero ha bía sido un desastre. ¿Qué mejor modo de coronarlo? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Sasuke se levantó y la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

Sakura movió una mano en el aire.

-Sí -dijo entre risas-. Por lo menos alguien ha disfrutado de la comida. Feliz día de Acción de Gracias, Thurgood.

Sasuke la levantó del sofá y la abrazó.

-Es normal que estés disgustada - dijo.

-No lo estoy -le aseguró ella, luchan do por respirar-. De verdad.

-Ven, vamos arriba y descansas un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que todo esto ha sido demasiado para ti.

Cuando la guiaba hacia las escaleras, los demás entraban ya en la cocina, curiosos por ver lo que ocurría. Hikari palideció al ver el pavo en el suelo, el padre de Sasuke hizo una mueca y riñó al perro. Y el padre de Sakura soltó una risa casi tan histérica como la de su hija.

La joven se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

-Gracias, papá -susurró. Tomó una botella de vino del mostrador y miró a Sasuke-. ¿Por qué no te ocupas de los invita dos? Yo me voy a dar un baño, beber vino e intentar olvidar este día.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, entró en el dormitorio de Sasuke, se tumbó en la cama y abrazó una de las almohadas contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza para inhalar su aroma.

En ese momento no le importaba nada lo que sucediera abajo. Cuando acabara el día, volverían a quedarse solos y ella lo amaría, por una vez, completamente y sin reservas. Y cuando recordara después ese día, no vería a Thurgood comiéndose el pavo ni a su madre discutiendo con el pa dre de Sasuke, recordaría haber compartido con Sasuke algo que era más que perfecto.

Cuando los invitados se marcharon al fin, Sasuke subió las escaleras en busca de Sakura, a la que encontró dormida en su cama con la botella de vino vaciada a me dias en la mesilla. Se acercó de puntillas y la contempló un rato antes de ceder al im pulso de reunirse con ella. Se tumbó y la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Se han ido? -preguntó ella, adormi lada.

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Hace ya rato. He terminado de lim piar abajo. Ino y Sai acaban de mar charse.

-Gracias -dijo ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella se volvió en sus brazos para mirarle la cara.

-Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad? ¿Se ha reí do alguien?

Sasuke apoyó la frente en la de ella.

-Tu padre. Y los niños también. Mi hermana se sentía mal por ti, pero tu ma dre ha conseguido controlarse y no ha llo rado.

-¿Y cómo está Thurgood?

-Muy lleno. Pero dice que el pavo es taba muy bueno, nada seco y que le en canta el relleno de ostras.

Sakura sonrió.

-Recuérdame que le dé las gracias. De no ser por él seguiría abajo intentando pa recer perfecta. Y no lo soy, por mucho que mi madre se empeñe.

-Te quiere -susurró Sasuke-. Mi padre y ella sólo quieren que seamos felices.

-Soy feliz -declaró la joven—. Ahora, aquí contigo.

-Yo también -susurró él-. ¿Ha sido tan malo?

-Dijiste que ibas a ser mi esclavo una semana, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quie res un masaje en los pies o que te prepare un baño?

-Tengo una idea mejor -sonrió Sakura-. Quiero que te desnudes.

Sasuke sonrió, sorprendido por su cambio de humor. Debía de estar más borracha de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuestionas mis órdenes? -se burló ella-. Te he dicho que te desnudes.

Sasuke salió de la cama y se quitó la cami sa. Bajó las manos hasta el cinturón.

-Despacio -dijo Sakura. Se sentó en la cama-. Quiero disfrutarlo.

Él soltó una risita y obedeció sin decir palabra.

-Ya está. ¿Contenta?

Sakura se puso de rodillas.

-Mucho mejor -saltó de la cama y dio despacio una vuelta en torno a él rozando su piel con gentileza. Sasuke intentó atrapar la, pero ella se apartó de un salto . De eso nada -advirtió-. Tú no puedes to carme a mí.

-Eso es un juego peligroso -gimió él.

-¿Tú crees?

Sasuke observó cómo se desabrochaba la blusa despacio y respiró hondo. Cuando ella estuvo desnuda, se colocó ante él y bajó despacio los dedos por el cuello hasta el pecho y el vientre. Cerró la mano en tor no a su pene y lo acarició con gentileza. Él anhelaba tocarla, pero se contuvo.

Cuando creía que no podría soportarlo más, ella se paró. Pero un momento des pués lo tomó en su boca y él lanzó un ge mido y murmuró su nombre. Cuando creía que ya no podría soportarlo más, ella se introdujo el pene más hondo.

-Cariño, para -le suplicó él.

Sakura se incorporó despacio, le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta la cama. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y lo obligó a sen tarse en el borde. Sasuke la abrazó por la cin tura y la sentó en su regazo, con las pier nas apretadas contra sus caderas.

Se besaron y acariciaron un rato largo, explorando sus cuerpos con los labios y las yemas de los dedos. Y cuando ella al fin le colocó el preservativo y se dejó pe netrar, Sasuke estaba seguro de una cosa: amaba a Sakura y no quería dejarla marchar nunca.

Llegaron juntos al orgasmo y Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en sus pechos.

-Te quiero -murmuró-. Te amo.

Se tumbó con ella, sin soltarla, apoyó la barbilla de ella en la curva de su cuello y esperó, rezando para que ella correspon diera a sus sentimientos. Pero Sakura guardó

silencio y Sasuke al fin acabó por comprender la verdad: que por mucho que lo deseara, ella no podía amarlo.

Algo, o alguien, se lo impedía.

Sakura despertó mucho antes de amane cer y oyó la respiración de Sasuke mientras analizaba la decisión que tenía que tomar. Había dicho que la amaba, pero no podía decidirse a creerlo.

¿Cuántas veces habría declarado su amor por una chica, seguro de que esa vez era la verdadera? Y si ella creía sus pala bras, estaría perdida, atrapada en una fan tasía que quizá nunca se hiciera realidad.

Saltó de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y fue a su cuarto a guardar sus cosas. Intentó reprimir las lágrimas. Toda vía le quedaban los amigos y la familia. Podía quedarse con Ino y Sai o ir a su casa y darle la mala noticia a su madre. De un modo u otro, tendría que hacer planes para el futuro, un comienzo nuevo, tal vez en otra ciudad. El tiempo no había dismi nuido sus sentimientos por Sasuke; quizá la distancia lo lograra.

-Sakura?

Se volvió y lo vio ataviado sólo con los calzoncillos y el pecho desnudo.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó adormilado.

-Guardo mis cosas -repuso ella, con voz temblorosa-. Tengo que irme.

Sasuke entró más en la estancia. Apretó los puños a los costados, como si quisiera controlarse para no tocarla.

-¿Vacaciones? -preguntó. Levantó una mano para parar su respuesta-. No, no importa. Supongo que tenía que haberlo adivinado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke soltó una risa tensa y movió la ca beza.

-Desde que llegaste has tenido un pie en la puerta. Da la impresión de que cada vez que avanzamos un paso uno hacia el otro, tú recorres dos en dirección a la puerta.

-No puedo seguir aquí. Es demasiado confuso. No sé quién soy ni lo que siento. No sé si me quedo porque quiero o por que me han obligado.

-Yo no te he obligado nunca.

-No me diste alternativa. Es lo mismo.

-Podrías haberte negado.

-¿Para que me llevaras a los tribunales? Cuando vine, no me quedaba nada. Mi ne gocio fracasaba, no podía pagar el alquiler, el coche estaba averiado y no tenía dinero para arreglarlo. Me pareció un buen lugar para esperar a que se animara el trabajo en primavera.

Sasuke apretó los labios.

-O sea que me has utilizado.

-No más que tú a mí. No olvides que viniste en mi busca porque necesitabas una esposa para que tu padre te dejara la empresa.

-Puede que nuestros motivos no fue ran los mejores del mundo, pero las cosas han cambiado, ¿no lo ves?

-No. Empezamos mal y todo lo que ha pasado después sigue mal.

-Vamos, Sakura -dijo él con tono de en fado-. Anoche te sentía mi lado y no fin gías. Tú eres ésa, la mujer que me sedujo. ¿Qué narices ha cambiado desde anoche?

-Nada. Y todo.

-¿Puedes ser más específica?

-Dijiste que me amabas -gritó ella con tono acusador.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-¿A cuántas mujeres les has dicho eso y las has dejado una semana más tarde? Te conozco demasiado bien.

-A ninguna.

-¿A ninguna? ¿Cómo que a ninguna?

-Nunca le he dicho eso a ninguna otra mujer. Tú eres la primera y puede que seas la última.

-No me mientas. Yo te oía hablar de todas ellas, todas eran perfectas hasta que cambiabas de idea. O tenían el pelo muy rizado o muy liso, o los pies grandes o eran muy conservadoras o demasiado re beldes. ¿Qué va a ser en mi caso?

-Admito que ha habido muchas mu jeres en mi vida. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero sí controlar el futuro, y te quiero.

Ella enderezó la espalda.

-No te creo. Puede que ahora pienses que me amas, pero no durará.

Sasuke se acercó y le agarró los brazos.

-No me digas a mí lo que siento ni me digas lo que va a durar. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero más -gimió ella. Se apartó-. No sé lo que quiero, pero no quiero sentir me obligada a vivir aquí porque no puedo pagar un abogado. No quiero saber que sólo quieres casarte conmigo por tu padre. Quiero más.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos.

-Lo quieres a él, ¿verdad? Prefieres vi vir en un mundo de fantasía con un hom bre que nunca vas a tener, que llevar una vida real conmigo.

-Tú no sabes nada de él -murmuró ella-. Sólo quiero más de una relación de lo que tú puedes darme. Quiero saber que no me harán daño ni me decepciona rán. Prometí quedarme tres meses y no he durado ni uno, pero sé lo que siento y más tiempo no me va a hacer cambiar de idea.

Sasuke asintió con resignación.

-Entiendo. Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía. Y ese contrato se firmó hace mucho -se frotó el cuello-. ¿Sin rencores?

-Sin rencores -musitó ella, atónita por su cambio de humor. Era lo que él ha cía siempre que terminaba una relación: retirar sus afectos con frialdad y adoptar una fachada de indiferencia.

-¿Adónde irás? -preguntó él.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Ino me ofreció su sofá. O puedo ir a casa de mis padres. Da igual.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama.

-Quiero que me llames si necesitas algo. Quiero que seamos amigos.

-Tal y como empezamos -se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla-. Adiós, Sasuke.

Tomó la bolsa y salió de la habitación sin molestarse en guardar el resto de sus cosas.

Después de todo, lo que de verdad tenía que salvar al alejarse era su corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

El solar hervía de actividad cuando llegó Sasuke. Habían empezado las excavaciones porque querían iniciar el proyecto en serio antes de fin de año, pues ya llevaban tres meses de retraso. Y tenía que agradecer que el proyecto le consumiera tanto tiem po, porque evitaba que pensara demasia do en Sakura.

Se apoyó en la puerta del coche y miró la grúa que colgaba sobre el solar. Hacía más de un mes que ella se había ido y aún no había conseguido aceptar lo ocurrido, pero sabía que no lo quería y que no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. La atrac ción de lo inalcanzable era para ella más fuerte que la posibilidad de un futuro con un hombre que tenía al lado.

-Pensé que te encontraría aquí.

Sasuke se volvió hacia su padre, que se acercaba con un casco en la mano. Se lo tendió a su hijo.

-La seguridad ante todo -bromeó.

-Te dije que vendría yo, que no hacía falta que vinieras tú.

-Quería hablarte fuera del despacho.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? Porque te advierto que no estoy de humor para otra pelea.

-Pues me parece que vas a necesitar ta pones además del casco, porque no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir –Fugaku Uchiha hizo una pausa-. No creo que sea buena idea que te cases con esa chica. Su padre es amable, pero no podría pasar otra festi vidad con su madre. Y esto de la Navidad... Si os casáis, su madre no puede decidir dónde tiene que pasarla. Sakura y tú no estu visteis juntos en Nochebuena.

Sasuke soltó una risita.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, papá. Sakura me dejó el día después de Acción de Gracias y no he vuelto a verla.

-¿Te dejó hace más de un mes y no has dicho nada?

-Sí. Supongo que no quería oír el ser món de siempre sobre que arruino mi vida.

Fugaku frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento. Pero puede que sea para bien. Dicen que una mujer acaba parecién dose a su madre -se estremeció-. Y den tro de veinte años, Sakura sería igual que la suya.

Sasuke lo miró con rabia.

-¿Por qué hablas así de ella si no la co noces? Es buena y sensible. Y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Puede que lo creas así, pero...

-Me da igual lo que tú pienses, así que déjame en paz.

Fugaku movió la cabeza.

-Estaba equivocado. No debo presionar te en un tema tan importante como el matri monio. Esta mañana he hablado con Kiba y le he dicho que te nombraré presidente ejecutivo en abril. Lo ha entendido y me ha asegurado que cuentas con todo su apoyo.

Sasuke miró a su padre con la boca abierta.

-¿Así sin más? ¿Sin ataduras ni exigen cias?

-Así sin más. Mañana empezaremos a planear la transición. El proyecto de Den ver es tuyo.

Sasuke levantó la mano.

-Espera, no sé si quiero el puesto.

-¿Qué?

-He estado pensando en montar algo por mi cuenta.

-¿Y por qué? Yo te doy todo lo que he pasado mi vida construyendo -le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Acéptalo antes de que cambie de idea y luego sigue ade lante con tu vida. El pasado es el pasado.

Sasuke pensó que su padre tenía razón. No podía pasarse la vida lamentando lo que no podía tener. Era preciso seguir adelan te.

-¿Seguro que deberíamos estar aquí? -susurró Ino.

-Tengo que recoger el resto de mis co sas -Sakura metió la llave en la cerradura-. ¿Quieres que lo haga con él aquí?

-¿Y por qué no las dejas? ¿Qué es eso tan importante sin lo que no puedes pasar?

-Mis plantas -respiró hondo-. Ten go que desactivar la alarma. Espero que no haya cambiado la clave.

-¿Y si lo ha hecho?

-Entonces corremos -abrió la puerta, introdujo rápidamente los números que le había dado Sasuke la noche que llegó allí y comprobó con alivio que seguían siendo válidos-. Ya está.

-Esto no me gusta nada.

-No hacemos nada ilegal, tengo llave -tiró de Ino hacia las escaleras-. Pero Thurgood tiene que estar por aquí y suele venir a la puerta cuando oye a alguien fue ra.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-Vamos a buscar las plantas y nos mar chamos.

Cuando llegó a su antigua habitación, se detuvo de repente, con la atención fija en un ruido sordo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Se volvió y vio a Thurgood en la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, cuya jamba golpeaba con la cola. Se acercó a ella y Sakura le rascó las orejas.

-Buen perro.

-Deja de jugar con el perro -susurró Ino. Abrió la puerta.

Sakura entró en la estancia. Sus plantas es taban exactamente donde las había dejado.

-Están vivas -comentó. Introdujo un dedo en la tierra de Anya-. La ha regado, tienen buen aspecto -reprimió una emo ción repentina-. Las ha cuidado bien.

Ino sacó unas bolsas de plástico del bolsillo del abrigo y se las pasó.

-Yo me encargo de las plantas, tú reco ge tu ropa y las cosas del baño.

-No puedo creer que las haya regado.

-Date prisa -susurró su amiga-. No quiero estar aquí más tiempo del necesario.

Sakura salió de la habitación y fue al cuar to de baño del pasillo, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró de bruces con un pecho desnudo. Soltó un grito y retrocedió un paso.

-¿Sakura?

-Sasuke -murmuró ella. Él llevaba sólo unos calzoncillos de seda y nada más-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí -sonrió él-. ¿Qué haces tú?

-He venido a recoger mis cosas. No es peraba encontrarte aquí a estas horas.

-¿Qué narices pa...?

Los dos miraron a Ino, que salía del dormitorio. Ésta abrió mucho los ojos.

-Hola, Will.

-Hola.

-Quiero que sepas que no ha sido idea mía.

-No sabíamos que estarías en casa - explicó Sakura-, o no habríamos venido.

-Anoche me acosté muy tarde y esta tarde salgo en viaje de negocios para Den ver -musitó él-. Seguramente pasaré mucho tiempo allí si conseguimos el pro yecto. Tengo buenas noticias. Mi padre me deja la compañía desde el uno de abril.

-Estupendo -dijo Sakura.

-Sí -asintió Ino-. ¿Pero por qué quieres irte de Chicago? ¿No echarás de menos...? -vio que los dos la miraban-. Voy a terminar en el dormitorio.

-O sea que has conseguido todo lo que querías -murmuró Sakura.

Sasuke se apoyó en la pared del pasillo.

-Casi todo.

-Yo también estoy pensando en mu darme -anunció ella.

-¿Sí?

-Es difícil aguantar un negocio como el nuestro con este clima, así que debería irme a un lugar cálido, Florida o California. Aunque allí las plantas serán diferentes y habrá otros insectos y... -se interrumpió.

-Los dos nos movemos -dijo él-.

-Eso está bien.

-Muy bien.

-¿Dónde te alojas ahora?

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada, por si te dejas algo y nece sito contactar contigo.

-Estoy en casa de Sai e Ino, en Wic ker Park -buscó algo más que decir, pero

no se le ocurrió-. Bueno, creo que debo irme.

Sasuke le tomó una mano.

-Me alegro de verte. Es agradable te nerte de nuevo aquí aunque sólo sea un rato.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y volvió al dormitorio. Antes de entrar, miró hacia atrás, pero Sasuke había desaparecido ya es caleras abajo.

-¿Y bien? -susurró Ino-. ¿Qué tal?

-Guarda las plantas y vámonos -mu sitó Sakura con voz temblorosa-. Ha dicho que me enviará el resto de las cosas.

Tomó una de ellas y avanzó hacia las es caleras. Esperó a Ino en la acera, envuelta en una nube de emociones distintas e im paciente por alejarse de allí. Cuando vio sa lir a su amiga, corrió hacia la camioneta.

-¡Espera! -gritó Ino.

-¿Has visto eso? Está frío y distante. Y anoche se acostó tarde. ¿Qué crees que significa eso?

-No sé. ¿Qué?

- Que estuvo con una mujer. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo satisfecho que parecía?

Parecía dormido, como si acabara de salir de la cama.

-Exacto -Sakura movió la cabeza-. Es evidente que ya ha olvidado todo lo que tuvimos juntos y seguido adelante.

-Eso no lo sabes. A lo mejor estuvo trabajando o viendo una película.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Ino levantó las manos en un acto de rendición.

-No lo defiendo. Sólo digo que no de bes sacar conclusiones precipitadas. He visto cómo te ha mirado.

-¿Y cómo me ha mirado?

-No te quitaba los ojos de encima, Sakura. Te mira como un hombre enamora do.

Sakura se volvió y siguió andando por la acera.

-No digas eso, no puedo dejarme lle var otra vez por esa fantasía. Tengo que seguir con mi vida y él tiene que seguir con la suya.

-¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas? El coche está aquí.

Sakura se detuvo y volvió hacia el coche de su amiga.

-No quiero oír nada más, ¿entendido?

Se hizo la firma promesa de dejar de pensar en Sasuke en aquel mismo momen to.

-¿Te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida en ese sofá? -preguntó Ino.

Sakura levantó la vista.

-No. Sólo un mes o dos más más, hasta que se anime el trabajo.

Llevaba ya dos meses viviendo en casa de su amiga y durmiendo en el sofá. Los fi nes de semana iba a casa de sus padres para dejar intimidad a Sai e Ino, pero no podía soportar más de dos noches con su madre y solía a acabar de nuevo en el sofá el lunes por la noche.

-Si se anima -Ino se dejó caer en un sillón y puso los pies en la mesa de café-. Tenemos, que hablar de eso

.

Sakura se incorporó en el sofá.

-Lo sé. Empiezo a pensar que un ne gocio como el nuestro no puede sobrevivir sin trabajo de invierno.

-Supongo que podríamos colocarnos de dependientas -dijo su amiga-. O yo puedo trabajar en la empresa de Sai.

-¿Qué?

-La administrativa acaba de irse y Sai me ha pedido que ocupe su puesto. El sueldo no está mal -Ino se mordió el la bio inferior-. Pero si no quieres, no acep taré. Windy City Gardens era nuestro sue ño y no quiero dejarlo hasta que no lo dejes tú.

-No -Sakura apretó la mano a su ami ga-. Ya es hora. Además, yo estaba pen sando en irme hacia el sur a empezar de nuevo, buscar un sitio donde las plantas crezcan doce meses al año.

-¿Y Sasuke? -preguntó Ino.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Todavía lo quieres. Creo que siempre lo has querido.

-Eso no significa que tenga que seguir queriéndolo.

Ino miró su reloj.

-¿Llegas tarde a algún sitio? -preguntó Sakura.

-No, es sólo...

Sonó el timbre de la puerta e Ino se puso en pie.

-Creo que debes peinarte y sacudirte esas migas del pijama -dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Sasuke está aquí.

-¿Qué?

-No te enfades. Llamó el otro día para decir que quería devolverte unas cosas y yo le dije que podía pasarse.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y Sakura se puso en pie de un salto.

-No le dejes entrar.

-Yo creo que está enamorado de ti - dijo Ino-. Y sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo, pero los dos sois demasiado testarudos como para admitirlo.

-Tú lo conoces tan bien como yo y sa bes que no es capaz de amar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú viviste un mes con él. ¿Se iba con otras mujeres o se que daba toda la noche por ahí con sus ami gos? ¿Te hizo sentir alguna vez que no po días confiar en él?

-No, pero eso no significa...

-¿Qué? Porque yo veo a un hombre que ha madurado mucho en seis años y puede estar preparado para aceptar un compromiso. Sugiero que entres al baño a peinarte y pintarte los labios mientras le abro.

Sakura soltó un grito y sacó unos vaqueros y un jersey de la maleta que había en un rincón. Entró en el cuarto de baño, donde se lavó la cara y pasó los dedos por el pelo revuelto.

El corazón le latía con violencia, pero se esforzó por mantener la compostura. Ha cía casi un mes que no veía a Sasuke, pero eso no le había impedido pensar en él.

Se vistió y se puso perfume en el cuello y las muñecas. Se sentó un momento en el borde de la bañera para tranquilizarse.

Ino llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y entró.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche?

-¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Parece con ga nas de pelear o parece contento?

-Está muy guapo -declaró su ami ga-. Si yo no estuviera casada, intentaría algo con él. Y parece ansioso por verte, así que sal ahí y habla con él. Y procura ser amable -Ino la empujó hacia la puerta.

Sakura respiró hondo y entró en la sala de estar. Sasuke estaba cerca del sofá, de espal das a ella.

-Hola.

Él se volvió al oírla.

-Hola.

Ella cruzó la estancia hasta el sofá, don de se sentaron los dos en silencio.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke estiró el brazo y le tomó la mano.

-Bien, ocupado con el trabajo.

-Yo también. Muy ocupada.

Sasuke respiró hondo.

-Te echo de menos, Sakura. Creo que me acostumbré a tenerte en casa.

-¿Por mis maravillosas comidas y mi gran gusto para la decoración?

-Claro -declaró él-. Por eso y mu chas más cosas. Y Thurgood también te echa de menos -le soltó la mano y tomó una bolsa que había dejado en la mesa de café-. Te he traído esto. Es tu cinta de De sayuno con diamantes. Estaba dentro del vídeo.

-Gracias. No la había echado de me nos.

-Tengo algo más -dijo él-. Una es pecie de regalo de Navidad retrasado, aun que, como casi estamos en San Valentín, también puede ser por eso -le pasó la bolsa.

Sakura miró en su interior, donde había un DVD de Desayuno con diamantes, otro de Vacaciones en Roma y otro de Sabrina.

-Recuerdo que te gustaban mucho las películas de Audrey Hepburn -dijo él-. También te he comprado un reproductor de DVD, está en el coche.

Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias. Audrey Hepburn es mi favo rita.

-Lo recuerdo.

Volvió a tomarle la mano y la acercó a su boca para besarle los dedos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Bien -repitió ella-. Ocupada con el trabajo. Estoy buscando otro apartamento. Creo que Ino y Sai empiezan a cansarse de tenerme aquí.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido.

-Pensaba que querías mudarte.

-Eso también está todavía en el aire, no he tomado una decisión.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a buscar aparta mento -se ofreció él-. Trabajamos con va rias inmobiliarias. Cuando estés preparada...

-Te llamaré -terminó ella.

Él miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

-Supongo que debería irme. Sólo que ría traerte esto y ver cómo estabas.

-Estoy bien.

Sasuke se levantó y echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero cambió de idea y volvió al sofá.

-Sakura, sé que sigues enamorada de él y comprendo que te resulte difícil olvidarlo porque no creo que yo pueda olvidarte en mucho tiempo.

-Sasuke...

Él volvió a sentarse y colocó una mano en los labios de ella.

-No necesito explicaciones ni prome sas. Sólo quiero decirte que tu felicidad es lo que más me importa en el mundo y si no puedes ser feliz conmigo, quiero que lo seas con ese otro hombre -entrelazó los dedos de ella con los suyos-. ¿Está casa do? ¿Es por eso por lo que no podéis estar juntos?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. -No.

-Eso está bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesitas ir a él. Si no sabes dónde está, te ayudaré a buscarlo, pero

tienes que decirle lo que sientes y que él te diga lo que siente. Hasta que no hagáis eso, no podrás seguir adelante con tu vida.

-¿Y si él siente lo mismo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Pues tendré que aceptarlo. Pero espe ro que no sea así y que tú te des cuenta de que lo que tienes conmigo es mejor que nada de lo que puedas tener nunca con él.

-Yo sé dónde está -dijo ella-. Su pongo que puedo ir a hablar con él.

-Eso está bien -Sasuke la miró a los ojos y ella pidió en su interior que la besara.

Cuando lo vio levantarse, intentó ocul tar su decepción y lo acompañó a la puer ta.

-Gracias por venir.

-Voy a traerte el DVD.

-No -dijo ella, decidida a qué ésa no fuera la última vez que se vieran-. Puedes hacerlo la próxima vez.

Sasuke sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Hasta la próxima vez - le apretó la mano y salió al pasillo. Sakura cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la madera.

-¿Se ha ido? -preguntó Ino.

-Sí.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Habéis arreglado algo?

-No, pero por lo menos seguimos siendo amigos. Y supongo que, si quiero algo más, tendré que elegir entre Sasuke y el otro hombre de mi vida.

-¿Qué otro hombre?

Sakura volvió al sofá.

-No hay otro.

Ino frunció el ceño.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-Sasuke cree que estoy enamorada de otro desde la universidad. Al parecer, mi madre leyó mis diarios y le dijo a Sasuke que en la universidad estaba enamorada de un chico que respondía a las iniciales de P.C.

-Pero en la universidad estabas ena morada de él.

-Exacto. P.C. Príncipe de Cuento. Yo lo llamaba así en mis diarios.

-Y Sasuke cree que estabas enamorada de...

-De otro. Y ahora quiere que lo bus que y le diga lo que siento, porque no puedo avanzar con él hasta que deje atrás al otro.

-¿Y a cuál de los dos amas?

-A los dos. Al que conocía entonces y al que conozco ahora -Sakura sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no intentó contenerlas-. Lo quiero, pero creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta esta noche.

-¿Y me dejarás ser dama de honor? - preguntó Ino-. Y no me digas que tienes que preguntárselo a tu madre.

Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Si me caso con Sasuke, creo que me fu garé con él a Las Vegas.

Ino la miró horrorizada.

-Si te casas en Las Vegas, tu madre no te lo perdonará nunca, y yo tampoco.

Sakura se echó a reír e Ino la acompañó. Todo saldría bien. Por primera vez desde que empezara aquel lío, Sakura creía que Sasuke y ella podían tener una oportunidad juntos.

Sólo había que buscar el modo de que eso ocurriera.


	10. Epilogo

**Capítulo 9**

Sasuke paseaba por su despacho con la vista fija en la agenda abierta en su mesa. Había contado los días desde la última vez que viera a Sakura hasta parar en el cuatro de febrero.

-Ni muy pronto ni muy tarde -mur muró. Diez días eran un periodo razona ble.

Dejó de pasear y miró el teléfono. ¿Por qué no llamarla y acabar de una vez?

Se sentó a su mesa, marcó el número de Ino y esperó.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Sai, soy Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hola, Sasuke. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Está Sakura por ahí?

-Espera un momento. Está ayudando a Ino con la cena.

Sasuke oyó a Sai gritar el nombre de Sakura y un momento después el ruido sordo de una mano en el auricular.

-Hola -dijo al fin la voz de ella.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, Sasuke. ¿Y tú?

Él decidió ignorar la pregunta e ir direc to al grano.

-¿Tienes planes para San Valentín?

Hubo un silencio y Sasuke contó los segundos. Le pareció que pasaba una vida, pero en realidad sólo había contado hasta tres cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-No.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? Podemos ir a cenar y a bailar. Te gusta bailar, ¿no?

-Sí.

Sasuke gimió en su interior. Aquello no iba bien en absoluto. Sakura no se mostraba entusiasmada precisamente.

-¿Qué me dices?

-De acuerdo. Puede ser divertido. ¿A qué hora?

-Te recogeré a las siete. ¿Te parece bien?

-Muy bien. Hasta entonces, Sasuke.

-Adiós -colgó el teléfono y apoyó la frente en la superficie fría de su mesa.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Sasuke levantó la vista, con la barbilla apo yada en la mesa. La señora Ama estaba de pie en la puerta.

-Estoy bien -contestó . Creía que ya se había marchado.

-Esperaba al agente de viajes con el billete para Denver -entró y dejó el billete de avión en la mesa-. Sale el lunes por la mañana y vuelve el sábado a media tarde.

Sasuke se enderezó en la silla.

-Creía que volvía el viernes. El sábado es San Valentín.

-Han llamado para cambiar la reunión del viernes con los arquitectos por una cena. Dicen que se prolongará y no he podido conseguir vuelo para el sábado por la mañana. No sabía que tuviera planes para San Valentín.

-Supongo que llegaré a tiempo.

-¿Algo más? -preguntó ella.

-Sí. ¿Conoce un buen lugar para ir a bailar en esta ciudad? Y me refiero a un sitio anticuado, con banda de música que toque canciones antiguas románticas. Un lugar para bailar lento.

La señora Ama sonrió.

-Ahora mismo no se me ocurre, pero puedo indagar.

Salió del despacho y Sasuke se recostó en su silla y enlazó las manos detrás de la cabeza. La cena era fácil, conocía unos cuan tos restaurantes buenos. Su secretaria trabajaba en el aspecto del baile.

-Flores -murmuró . Rosas inglesas, por supuesto. Un ramo grande en crema y amarillo.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó la cajita de terciopelo que tenía por costumbre llevar consigo. La abrió y sacó el anillo de diamantes. Unas semanas atrás, pensaba que su compra había sido un gran error, pero por primera vez desde que Sakura se marchara de su casa, tenía motivos para esperar que el anillo pudiera acabar un día en su dedo.

* * *

-Es la segunda vez que hacemos esto y la primera no me gustó -protestó Ino.

Sakura sacó una bolsa de comestibles del asiento de atrás del coche de su amiga y se la pasó.

-Sólo necesito que me ayudes a meter todo esto y luego puedes irte sin participar en mi delito.

Ino la siguió de mala gana por los escalones de la casa de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo sabes que no está en casa?

-He llamado a su despacho y su secretaria me ha dicho que llega a las tres en avión desde Denver. Lo que significa que tengo una hora para empezar la cena, arreglar la casa y cambiarme antes de que llegue.

-Tengo que admitir que es una idea muy romántica.

-Será genial. He comprado CDs de música muy romántica y tengo champán y fresas. Y he gastado quinientos dólares en velas aromáticas. Pienso llenar toda la planta baja de velas. Será muy hermoso.

-¿No puedes pagar el alquiler y gastas quinientos dólares en velas?

-Si esto sale bien, ya no tendré que preocuparme del alquiler.

Ino enarcó las cejas.

-¿Y el dormitorio? Las velas están bien cuando te dispones a desnudarte.

-El dormitorio -rió Sakura-. Reservaré unas pocas por si acaso.

Abrió la puerta y entró deprisa para desactivar la alarma. Esperaba encontrarse con Thurgood, pero comprendió que estaría en otro sitio en ausencia de Sasuke y la idea la alivió, ya que así el perro no podría estropearle la fiesta. Dejó las bolsas de comida en el mostrador de la cocina y abrió el frigorífico, donde sólo había cerveza y una bolsa de pan.

-Voy a buscar las demás cosas -dijo Ino-. ¿Qué vas a cocinar?

-Pensaba hacer hígado -contestó Sakura-, pero lo he cambiado por solomillo con salsa de vino, patatas y verdura a la plancha. Y he comprado pastel de choco late para postre.

-Quieres mucho a ese hombre, ¿verdad?

Sakura pensó un momento la respuesta.

-Sí. Y hasta ahora tenía miedo de que, si me permitía amarlo, me dejaría. Pero eso ya no me da miedo. Quiero correr el riesgo y ver adónde conduce esto. Él hizo el primer gesto al invitarme por San Valentín y ahora yo hago el siguiente.

-¿Le vas a contar lo de tu príncipe de cuento?

-Sí. Creo que merece saber la verdad. Si se asusta, mala suerte. Pero esta vez quiero que seamos sinceros.

Ino se acercó a darle un abrazo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Sé que esto acabará bien.

-Eso espero -murmuró Sakura.

Ino se secó una lágrima y volvió al coche a por más bolsas. Cuando regresó, ayudó a Sakura a desenvolver las velas y colocarlas por la casa. Quince minutos después, el olor a vainilla impregnaba todas las habitaciones. Cuando terminaron los preparativos en la cocina, Sakura decidió encender la chimenea antes de cambiarse.

-Ya está -dijo al terminar-. Ya sólo me queda esperar.

-¿Y si no viene a casa y va directamente a buscarte?

-Entonces tendrás que decirle dónde estoy. Pero yo creo que pasará antes por aquí.

Ino le dio un abrazo.

-Buena suerte.

Cuando se quedó sola, Sakura volvió a la cocina. Tomó la bolsa con su ropa y subió al cuarto de baño.

Había elegido una minifalda de cuero negro y un suéter de cachemira del mismo color.

-Suéter ceñido, cuero -murmuró-. Sé que es un truco barato, pero tengo que ir a por todas.

Medias de seda negra y zapatos de tacón alto completaban el atuendo. Se puso perfume en las muñecas y entre los pechos y decidió que ya había hecho todo lo que podía. El resto dependía de Sasuke.

De pronto oyó el pitido del sistema de seguridad que indicaba que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y musitó una plegaria. Salió del cuarto de baño y bajó las escaleras.

Sasuke estaba de pie en la cocina con aire confuso. En la mano tenía un ramo de rosas inglesas.

-Hola -dijo ella.

Él se volvió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La cena.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella.

-Tenía grandes planes para esta noche. Cena, baile... -le tendió el ramo-. Flores.

-Gracias -sonrió ella.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido. Cuando se apartó, Sasuke la abrazó y besó en la boca a conciencia. Al separarse, Sakura estaba sin aliento y muy sonrojada. Abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

-Supongo que debería haber esperado para eso -dijo él-, pero he pensado en besarte desde la última vez que te vi y no soy un hombre paciente.

-Yo también he pensado en besos - confesó ella.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Quizá debamos repetirlo -la miró y movió la cabeza-. Pero todavía no.

-¿No?

-Antes de volver a besarte, necesito saber qué ha pasado con ese hombre al que has querido tanto tiempo. Si sigues pensando en él, lo nuestro no podrá salir bien. Y no tengo intención de competir por tu cariño. O me quieres al cien por cien o no volveremos a vernos hasta que puedas quererme.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, eso lo comprendo.

-¿Y qué sientes por él?

-Lo quiero. Lo he querido durante mucho tiempo. Cuando lo conocí, pensé que era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Y luego estuvimos unos años separados y seguí queriéndolo. Soñaba con que un día nos encontraríamos en la calle. Y ese sueño se cumplió no hace mucho.

El rostro de Sasuke indicaba que empezaba a comprender.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? -preguntó.

-Bueno, fue un poco desastre. Había un contrato y las familias de los dos y... y me asusté. Tenía miedo de que me dejara si lo quería demasiado.

Sasuke entornó los ojos y la miró con in credulidad.

-¿Ese hombre soy yo?

-Sí.

-¿Soy el hombre al que quieres?

-Sí. Y siempre te he querido.

Sasuke volvió a besarla, una caricia lenta y lánguida llena de promesas.

-Yo también te quiero -la miró a los ojos-. Ya te quería mucho antes de que me diera cuenta. Te quería en la universidad, pero fui demasiado estúpido como para darme cuenta. Y cuando viniste a vivir aquí, te quise aún más, pero traté de obligarte a que sintieras lo mismo y te alejé de mí. Te quiero, Sakura. Te quiero muchísimo.

La joven enterró el rostro en el pecho de él.

-No sé qué decir. ¿Qué se puede decir cuando todos tus sueños se hacen realidad?

-Sí.

-¿Sí?

Sasuke sacó la cajita del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la tendió.

-Di sí -murmuró-. Cásate conmigo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior e intentó reprimir las lágrimas. Respiró con fuerza.

-Sí.

Sólo se necesitaba una palabra para borrar los errores del pasado y abrir la puerta al futuro. Sasuke le puso el anillo en el dedo, la abrazó y la risa de ambos se mezcló con el sonido de una canción de amor de Celine Dion que sonaba en el estéreo.

Sakura siempre se había preguntado por qué el día de San Valentín solía ser tan triste para ella, por qué nunca estaba acorde con sus fantasías. Y ahora sabía la respuesta.

Porque el destino le reservaba un día de San Valentín muy especial, un día que podría guardar en su recuerdo y saborear de por vida, un día en el que sé encontraba al fin con el hombre de sus sueños. Un día en el que ese hombre comprendía también que Sakura Haruno era la mujer de sus sueños.

* * *

Y SE ACABO SEÑORITAS!, AHORA LE SEGUIRÉ CON LA OTRA ADAPTACIÓN PERO ESO YA SERA MAÑANA ;D!

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE COMENTARON ESPERO Y TAMBIÉN LO HAGAN EN TEMOR A AMAR n.n!

SALUUDOS A TODAS :)))!


End file.
